Bonds with the West: Ninja & Wizards
by juman1994
Summary: Kakashi, Rin and Obito go to Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. They think its for winning some money for Konoha but the truth is to make some bonds for troubling times ahead. Will bonds be formed or will it be a disaster?
1. The Way it Should Have Been

**Important Notice: ****Obito didn't die in the war which will be flashbacked later on. Kakashi doesn't abandon Rin and comes up with a plan to save her. The war stopped when both sides decided that they couldn't go on. The Kyubi attack didn't happen. Kakashi and the rest are 14.**

The Hokage office was currently occupied by two elderly men. One of them was enjoying a nice cup of tea while the other was admiring the view.

"I'm glad your war is over, Sarutobi" the man with moon glasses and a silver beard smiled as he watched a couple of kids play ball, their laughter filling the streets.

The old man in the red robes nodded "Konoha might actually know peace for a while"

"I'm afraid my war will begin soon" Dumbledore sighed

"The signs aren't that clear" Sarutobi reassured his friend "You may never know"

"I just can't shake this feeling" Dumbledore shrugged

Silence hung over both men, each lost in his own thoughts

"I propose an alliance" the Hokage announced

"We're already friends and will never betray each other" Dumbledore explained

"But what about our procedures" Sarutobi continued "Let's make sure the future generations will become friends as well"

"Troubling times are ahead of both of us" Dumbledore began ingesting the idea "it would probably be for the best"

"But how shall we go about this" the Hokage sighed

"I have an idea" Dumbledore smiled "Hogwarts is hosting a competition for three schools, including Hogwarts. A minor addition of a team of your young shinobi won't be noticed a lot"

"But don't you already have three who should compete" the Hokage noted

"I can pull some strings for a fourth" Dumbledore informed him "it won't be easy but still do able"

"Agreed" The Hokage smiled "inform of any news"

Next Week

"Obito!" Rin shrieked "Look out!"

Obito rolled to the left just as a sea of kunai rained down on his previous spot. Kakashi jumped down next to him.

"Damn sensei" he cursed "We won't get him like this"

"Use your head, genius" Obito sneered and Kakashi narrowed daggers at him.

"Minato sama!" an unknown chunin comes into the clearing "the Hokage requires your presence"

Minato popped out of nowhere and nodded.

"Guess I have to go guys" he gave his idiotic grin

"You were saved sensei" Obito smiled "You were about to get crushed!"

"You guys still have no chance against me" Minato grinned and disappeared in a poof.

"We'll get him next time" Obito announced rather loudly

"How about some food?" Rin suggested as they left the clearing

"Let's get some…" Obito was saying when Kakashi interrupted him

"… anything but ramen" he shrugged. Obito huffed annoyingly but made no further comment.

"_We have to save Rin!" Obito shouted _

"_No… we have to complete the mission" Kakashi insisted _

_Obito punched Kakashi in the face and he fell back onto the ground "ARE YOU INSANE!"_

"_obito it's…"_

"_She's our comrade! We have to save her!" Obito shouted frantically _

"_Those who break the shinobi code are trash" Kakashi explained_

"_That's true, however, those who don't care about their friends are worse trash. Besides, if that's what being a shinobi is, then I'll break the rules, I'll create my own way of the ninja" Obito declared and began making his exit_

"_Wait!" Kakashi yelled for him_

"_I'm not changing my mind" Obito said stubbornly_

"_I know" Kakashi smiled sadly "We need a plan to save Rin"_

"_huh?" Obito wasn't expecting that "What changed your mind?"_

"_Who could be more important than those who have accepted me already for who I am?" Kakashi asked rhetorically "I.. I have a feeling I'll regret this later but let's do this, we don't have much time"_

"_Yeah" Obito nodded_

_The plan to rescue Rin went according to plan and all members of team Minato made it out safely. They cleared out before enforcements could arrive and met with Minato to complete the mission._

"_Ever since then, Kakashi has changed for the better" Obito thought cheerfully "He's helped me develop my skills, became nicer to Rin, stopped following the rules like a maniac, hung out with them more and was less stoic. However, He's still a bit socially inactive and is still hurting. I can see it in his eyes. Even after he helped end the war, the people of Konoha still have a grudge. Although it isn't as bad as it was before, it was still present. My main goal is to help my best friend right now!"_

"Obito!' Kakashi hit him on the head

"What was that for?" Obito yelled

"You zoned out" Kakashi shrugged as if it was a valid reason to hit Obito

Obito glared at him all the way to the barbeque restaurant

"You summoned me, Hokage sama" Minato bowed

"Ah yes, Minato" the Hokage smiled "I have a mission for your team"

"They have been begging for one" Minato nodded in acceptance

"However this is a yearlong mission of high importance" the Hokage explained

"Huh?" Minato was confused "Shouldn't you give it to more experienced ninja if it is of grave importance?"

"This mission is quite different from the norm" The Hokage smiled "You'll be attending a wizard school and strengthen the relationship with our magical brothers in the west"

Minato sweat dropped "Umm.. Did you just say wizards?"

"Quite right, they exist you know" The Hokage smiled

"Okay.." Minato was still unsure "I guess it would be exciting and my team could use a refresher from the war"

"Oh, by the way, don't tell them it is about strengthening relations" The Hokage warned "We want it to come naturally. Also they'll be going by themselves because we have some work to do if you are to become the next Hokage"

"Then what should I tell them?" Minato asked skeptically "Hey guys you were asked to learn magic for a year in a foreign country for no good reason and I also won't be going"

The Hokage chuckled "Not quite"

"Well then?" Minato asked

"There will be a tournament held and the winner is to obtain a lot of money" the Hokage elaborated "One of them is to compete and do his best to win since Konoha could use some money after the war"

"That does sound like a valid reason, how much money?" Minato asked

"A fourth of the city's current finance" The Hokage informed

Minato's eyes widened "That's a lot of money" he whistled

"It sure is" The Hokage smiled

"Umm.. how do they get there?" Minato smiled sheepishly

The Hokage pulled something out from a drawer. It looked like an ordinary shuriken. Minato gave a questioning look.

"This is a port key" The Hokage elaborated "Make sure they are ALL holding it at exactly noon tomorrow"

"Hai" Minato took the so called port key and left in a poof

"That was good!" Obito smiled and burped. Rin shook her head in dismay while Kakashi debated on whether to hit him or not.

"Hey guys" Minato smiled foolishly as he popped in "I have a mission for you guys"

"Aren't you going to join us?" Kakashi asked catching on faster than the rest

"No" Minato smiled "But I have faith that you guys will succeed"

"That's reassuring" Kakashi muttered where as Rin simply frowned

"You'll be going to a wizard school to compete in a tournament and win the money" he said flatly as if it was something completely normal.

All of them simultaneously opened there mouths in shock. It was priceless in Minato's opinion as he left mentally waiting for them to get over the shook. As usual Kakashi was the first to recover.

"Umm, sensei?" he asked uncertainly "Can you say that again?"

Minato laughed out loud and spent the rest of the day explaining their mission.

By noon the next morning when Minato arrived, his team was all packed and ready. Rin looked a bit agitated, Obito was fuming about something and Kakashi was void of emotion.

"What happened?" he asked reluctantly

"They woke me up at eight and dragged me all the way here" Obito complained

"Sensei did say to be here noon sharp" Kakashi explained "and he said it is very important to do so" shrugging and placing his hands in his pocket.

Obito glared at him but said nothing further.

"All right, this is the port key" Minato handed it over to Rin "Be careful, we'll keep in touch and look after each other"

They all nodded. Minato hugged Rin who was the most hesitant of them reassuring her. She didn't want to go for a year.

"Don't I get a hug from you guys?" he asked foolishly

Obito and Kakashi narrowed their eyes. Minato didn't take it and hugged them against their will.

"See ya later" Minato smiled. They all huddled around the shuriken and held it tightly.

"So, what now?" Obito asked. Kakashi shrugged and stared at the plain object.

"Maybe it's broken" Obito suggested. Nobody commented and they were getting fed up. They suddenly felt a jerk. Their stomachs twisted painfully until they landed in front of a castle.

Somebody was there by their side immediately helping them up.

"Don't worry, the effects will wear off eventually" he rambled

"Who!" Obito was shocked. The person was huge!

"I'm Rubius Hagrid" he introduced himself "Keeper of keys at Hogwarts"

They all exchanged weird looks and the giant got flustered. He reached into his large coat and rummaged around for something. He took out three bracelets and handed them over to the three kids

"I'm Rubius Hagrid" he introduced himself yet again "Keeper of keys at Hogwarts"

"Nice to meet you" said Rin politely although shocked that she could now understand him. "We're the Japanese exchange students"

"Ye'll have fun at Hogwarts, just ya wait" he smiled as he led them into the castle.

"That's one nice castle" Obito commented admiring the architectural building

"Best magic school in the world it is" Hagrid smiled as he pushed the gates open

"WOW!" Obito's eyes widened


	2. Higher Magic

"Oh you guys are finally here" an old woman sighed in relief as she approached them "I am professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress. Now you will enter the hall after the Dumstrang students and do a small performance to entice everyone, alright now I have to go. Oh and You with the mask, people here don't take kindly to secrecy, you have to take it off"

"Wait" Obito yelled but to no avail

"I'm not taking my mask off" Kakashi adamantly said

"It's for the mission" Rin smiled warmly "Besides we already saw your face and nobody here will care"

"But.." Kakashi began but both his teammates shook their heads

"Fine…" Kakashi grumbled taking it off and you could already feel him losing comfort

"We didn't prepare anything" Rin said "What should we do?"

"I can do fireworks display" Obito smiled

"No," Kakashi began "We can't do anything that shows them our skill since it won't stay as surprise in the contest. Remember they don't know about wandless magic, it could be our trump card. Also we need to remove our forehead protectors, they'll only cause suspicion"

"Fine smarty pants," Obito grumbled "What do you have in mind?"

"I have an idea" Rin smiled and "We can use genjutsu"

"Won't anybody notice?" Obito asked

"I doubt it" Kakashi scuffed

"This year Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament!" Dumbledore's voice rang out in the hall. Murmurs of surprise rang around the hall. "However, it will only be open to those who are seventeen or above due to the age restriction"

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" people started shouting among other things

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore yelled "Also, it will have a twist"

At this confused faces looked up at Dumbledore

"There will be another school competing in this tournament, the Konoha Academy for Higher Magic" he said "It's relatively new so the Ministry, the headmasters of other schools and myself think it's a great chance to strengthen our bonds with the far east, and they are younger but I've been assured by the headmaster that they can handle it…"

"I didn't know there were wizards that far east?" Hermione whispered

"And what is HIGHER magic anyway?" Harry asked

"That's not fair, it's either all the schools don't admit kids or none" Ron huffed annoyed that his chance to compete was ruined

"Without further ado welcome the lovely ladies of the Beuxbatons and their headmistress, Madame Maxene!"

"We're almost up!" Rin warned them "Are you ready?"

"More or less" Kakashi shrugged not really caring. These wizards are weird, showing themselves off.

"And finally," Dumbledore's voice made its way into the young ninjas "Konoha's Academy for Higher Magic and unfortunately their headmaster couldn't make it"

"The genjustu is set" Kakashi stated " We're supposedly doing some basic taijutsu moves and a little water and fire display, pretty mediocre"

"Let's stroll in" Obito smiled

Once they were in front of the headmaster Kakashi made the performance end where they were standing and dispelled the genjutsu. There was some clapping and some shock, they were only kids, third years maybe. They'll probably die out first was the thought most were thinking about.

"Welcome," Dumbledore smiled "Please chose a table and make yourself at home"

The table with the snake and raven were taken and there was no way they were going to sit at the one with the bagger. They ended up sitting at the Gryffindor table

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced as food appeared on the table

"Wow!" Obito started drooling "I'm going to have some of this and that and maybe a bit of that" and added whatever he felt like having on his plate and started devouring it

"Show some class Obito!" Rin scolded embarrassed by her teammates actions

"So you guys are from Japan?" a orange haired kid asked

"And what are you, ten?" a person who looked like his twin asked

Before Kakashi could tell him to mind his own business Hermione stepped in

"Stop being rude, Fred, George" she reprimanded "My name is Hermione Granger, welcome to Hogwarts"

"Ron Weasley" another red headed person introduced himself. Seriously how many red heads can you find over here

"Harry Potter" Harry introduced and was shocked to see indifference in the faces of the young ninja. They clearly had no clue who he was, which wasn't a bad thing at all actually, just weird

"My name is Yakashi Rin," introduced quickly before the boys could embarrass her "these are my classmates, Uchiha Obito and Hatake Kakashi"

"Only three of you came, why?" Harry asked

"There have been some problems in Japan so not many could come" Rin answered "But don't worry things have become peaceful however people are still cautious"

"I'm sorry" Hermione said

"Do you guys have play Quidditch because I've never seen a Japanese team" Ron asked

"Umm no not really" Obito smiled "Like in our performance we focus on Kung Fu and such. We have tournaments and such"

"What's higher magic?" Harry asked

"It's just a name, I think" Kakashi lied "I'm not really sure if our magic is different than yours. I mean I never heard of wizards outside of Japan before, it was a shock"

"Really?" Hermione was surprised "I never heard of wizards that far east as well"

"We like to keep to ourselves" Rin said "No need to have international problems on top of internal ones I guess"

Before Hermione could answer Dumbledore announced the end of the feats.

"You three, come with me" McGonagall addressed the young shinobi "I'll show you to your rooms"

"See you guys later" Rin smiled friendly and then they left


	3. A Friendly Chat Before the Storm

"Gillyweed" Minerva spoke clearly and a portrait moved to the side revealing a bedroom inside. Minerva stepped inside and the young shinobi followed "There is a small bedroom here for you, umm.."

"Rin" she introduced while looking around. There was a nice fireplace with a couch in front of it, a desk and two doors one leading to her bedroom the other to the bathroom.

"Ah yes and you two boys can sleep together out here" Minerva nodded "I assume you'll be training during the day but you are obliged to attend all three meals of the day and any major school meetings. I recommend that you take some classes, that way people will know you more especially since you can't take classes in a similar fashion to other schools who brought an entire grade with them. Also, try to be a presence and do make some friends"

"We will" Rin bowed and the boys followed her lead "Thank you for everything"

Minerva nodded courteously and left.

"So what should we do now?" Obito asked "It's mid afternoon"

"Let's not train today" Rin suggested "It's been a while since we just sat down and talked"

"But.." Kakashi began "Shouldn't we at least research about the wizarding world in their library?"

"You have a lot of time in the following days" Obito reassured him taking a seat in front of the fireplace

"But.."

"Relax Kashi kun" Rin smiled warmly "One day of resting won't hurt" and she took a seat next to Obito

"Fine" Kakashi agreed hesitantly and sat on the window bend looking at the spectacular view he had.

"So what do you guys think so far?" Rin asked

"This place is beautiful in terms of nature and architecture" Obito said "The people are a bit weird"

"They're innocent" Kakashi commented "They don't know anything"

"We cannot judge people to our standards or we'll never make friends here" Rin scolded them

"We're just here to win the money" Kakashi said indifferently

"Yeah but Minato sensei, Hokage sama and even McGonagall san said we should make friends" Rin reminded him

"They ADVISED us" Kakashi shrugged his eyes still looking outside never once turning to face them

"I'm with Rin" Obito nodded "Besides the trio we meet seem interesting"

"Ya one thinks she knows everything, the other one is so quiet and the red head never says an important thing" Kakashi replied

"Last time I checked you are quiet and a bit of a know it all" Obito smirked

"I don't think I know everything" Kakashi retorted

"It's true, you're very modest, Kakashi" Rin chuckled "Although you are still quiet"

"But I join the conversation" Kakashi replied calmly "I'm not just an observer"

"We have to give him credit for that" Obito smiled "What's so interesting out there that you don't even look at us, it's rude to give us your back" and Obito got up and leaned on the wall. "I'll say this again, this place is very beautiful"

"You have to sya something right every now and then" Kakashi smarted, although now it's said in a more friendly tone than before. Obito laughed and punched Kakashi lightly on the arm while Rin shook her head, a smile evident on her face.

"_We are finally away from the village for a while" Obito thought once silence hung in the air "I don't have to focus on my weird clan, Rin doesn't have shifts in the hospital and Kakashi can take a break from the villagers. Speaking of, this is the perfect place to help heal his friend, just how should he come about it? He can't be direct, Kakashi will never open up afterwards. I have to make him trust me implicitly first, but how? Man, this is more complicated than I thought, maybe I'll ask Rin once he's not around."_

"Only one of us is competing, right" Rin asked after a couple of minutes

Kakashi nodded "We put our name in a cup and it chooses"

"How?" Obito asked

"I'm going to look it up in the library tomorrow since I was forced to stay here today" Kakashi replied

"Suck it up" Rin laughed "I don't think I'm going to enter, I'm not the fighting material and you two know that so don't even begin spewing nonsense"

"Obito and I will run for it" Kakashi stated "Then we'll let the cup decide"

"Actually I was thinking of pulling out as well" Obito said "For the mission to have a higher chance of success, we need someone who is well rounded, smart and can think on his feet since we are facing the unknown and that will take a lot of research, and as you two know, I don't retain information well. So I guess it's Kashi"

"However, you are a great shinobi, Obito" Kakashi noted "I don't think you should give this chance up."

"Look, Kakashi, this is for the good of the mission," Obito reassured him "Besides Rin and I believe in you" and he gave him a thumbs up

"I never thought you two doubted me anyway" Kakashi muttered

"Shut up!" Obito yelled pointing at Kakashi "I was trying to be nice but you always ruin the moment!"

"Stop it you two" Rin reprimanded for what she felt was the millionth time "I think its agreed Kakashi is our best bet. Tomorrow, Obito and I will talk to the headmaster, familiarize ourselves with the surrounding and find a proper area to train in. Kakashi, you go to the library and start searching stuff up, research and try to get as much information s you can about wizard techniques and about the creatures here, the places nearby and so forth."

"When did you become the leader?" Obito whined

"Well, I am the most mature one here" Rin smirked

Obito opened his mouth willing for a retort to come whereby Kakashi smiled a bit.

"I was thinking about joining some of the classes McGonagall san mentioned," Kakashi said "To familiarize with the enemy and learn at the same time"

"They are NOT the enemy, Kakashi" Rin scolded

Obito laughed "They could be considered the enemy seeing as to how they'll compete against him"

"Only one student from each school competes and you heard Dumbledore san saying how it's about strengthening international relations, making friends" Rin reminded them

"We're ninja" Kakashi shrugged "We deceive"

Rin sighed in frustration "Kakashi, please, try to be friendly"

"Alright, alright" Kakashi mumbled "But I still think they are the enemy" he said even lower

"I heard that" Rin glared "Obito what are you doing?" she ran up to him as he uncorked a bottle

"Hey look they write with a feather" Obito laughed "I'm gonna try"

"Don't waste the parchment" Rin admonished "We need to use that to write to sensei"

"Even if we did write one, we teleported over here and were millions of miles away, how is it supposed to reach him?"

"Owl" Kakashi answered

"Huh?"

"People send messages around using owls, there is an owlry around and we can borrow an owl" Kakashi explained

"How do you know that?" Obito asked annoyed "How is that he knows everything?"

"I asked the Sandaime for information and he gave me a book or two" Kakashi shrugged

"And you didn't bother to tell us?" Obito groaned

"We were short on time" Kakashi replied "Besides, we can use the library for information now"

"You like reading a lot" Obito scoffed

"It's informative" Kakashi retorted "You should try it once"

"I think I'll keep getting my information through you guys" Obito smiled

"Anyway," Rin interrupted their little argument "I think we should send sensei a message every week at least"

"The poor owl will take a week just getting to Konoha" Obito laughed "Maybe every two weeks"

"Alright fine," Rin sighed "I wonder why he couldn't join us"

"He's one of the candidates to become the next Hokage" Kakashi answered "So naturally he has to stay in Konoha for now"

"And you didn't bother to tell us?" Obito yelled

"It thought you knew" Kakashi answered calmly "It's either him or Orochimaru sama"

"I will defiantly be sensei Obito smirked "Orochimaru is way too creepy to be Hokage"

Rin laughed whole heartedly and Kakashi couldn't help but smile.

"It's almost time for dinner," Rin noticed "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah sure" Obito smiled as they left the room

"And Kakashi," Rin turned to face him

"Hmmm"

"Please try to be friendly at least" she said and she gave him a look that says 'Be on your best behavior'

Kakashi simply nodded


	4. Getting Settled In

"I think we're lost" Obito stated with a smile

"Ninjas don't get lost" Kakashi sighed "What kind of castle is this?"

Obito laughed

"Come on you two" Rin called "I think it this way"

"How can u be sure?" Kakashi asked as they followed Rin

"I remember that painting" Rin smiled "It's so beautiful, don't you think"

Kakashi and Obito looked at closely. It was of a couple having picnic.

"It's rude to stare you know" the man in the picture glared

"What?" Kakashi and Obito both jumped back

Rin chuckled "Honestly you too McGonagall san told us on our way to the room."

"She did?" Obito asked in shock

"Yes what were you two doing?" she asked

FLASHBACK

"I bet you that these wizards are the weakest ever" Obito whispered to Kakashi

"Not to mention lazy" Kakashi whispered back "Brooms to travel? What happened to walking?"

"If they lose their wands, they're helpless" Obito commented

"What a sorry excuse of magic" Kakashi nodded "Chakra is much better"

"And those hats can't be any pointier" Obito chuckled

"We can't say that because the Kage hats look just as bad in my opinion" Kakashi smirked

Obito laughed and McGonagall glared at him, making them both shut up and listen to her

"We were admiring the castle" Obito said and Kakashi nodded in agreement

"Sure you were" Rin sighed and rolled her eyes "Hey we're here!"

"Finally" Kakashi sighed loudly while Obito simply barged in

"Hey, you guys!" Ron called "Over here"

"Do we have to sit with them again?" Kakashi muttered in annoyance as Rin and Obito went to join them

"Kakashi you have to become more social" Rin scolded "We're the only people you talk to"

"You should feel honored then" Kakashi grumbled

"So how do you like Hogwarts?" Hermione asked

"It's huge compared to our school" Obito exclaimed

"The castle is beautiful" Harry nodded

"So you talk?" Kakashi said in fake shock

Rin hit him on the head. "Don't mind him" and she glared at him as he rubbed his head

"It's alright" Harry said "It's just that this afternoon I was a bit tired"

"So you have no dress code at the Academy of Higher Magic?" Hermione asked

"Oh no" Rin shook her head "Just as long as we can perform our requirements we're fine"

"So are you excited for the tournament?" Ron asked "I wish I could compete"

"Oh yes" Obito answered with a nod "Can't wait to see Kakashi trying not to die"

"Shut up, Usuratonkashi" Kakashi glared (idiot)

"Wait only you're running?" Hermione asked

"Yeah" Obito answered knowing that Kakashi would've just ignored her "Rin and I are his support and to make sure he doesn't go crazy or do something stupid"

"I think the only person that might do something stupid is you" Kakashi growled

"This food is amazing!" Obito said pretending that Kakashi wasn't even there "I wish you had ramen though"

"What's ramen?" Ron asked pigging out as well

"Only the best noodles in the world!" Obito said loudly "What I'd do for a bowl of ramen…"

"Ramen you say" someone suddenly popped next to him

"I think we can manage to do that, don't you think so Fred?" asked a red head from the twins yesterday

"I believe we can" George nodded

"We know a way to get into the kitchen" Fred smiled

"What's the catch?" Kakashi asked

"No catch my friend" George replied

"Just being friendly" Fred agreed

"Do you always talk in such an annoying manner?" Kakashi asked

"Kakashi!" Rin yelled

"_He's not a really friendly person" Harry thought_

"Forget the loser over here and can you have some ramen available for tomorrow?" Obito asked glaring at Kakashi who was ruining his chances of having ramen

"Yeah no sweat" Fred smiled

"We're curious as to what this great meal is supposed to be" George nodded "See you guys later" and they left

Once they were gone Rin turned to Kakashi her face promising Kakashi a lecture once they go back to their rooms

"Well this has been fun but we have to go talk to Dumbledore sama" Rin smiled and waved as they left "See you tomorrow"

Once they were gone Hermione asked Ron and Harry what they thought of the Japanese students

"Well, they'll alright and actually fun except for that Kakashi kid" Ron said

"I think he just has some problems" Harry defended not wanting to judge although he secretly agreed with Ron

"Well he should at least act friendly so his problems won't increase" Ron snorted

"But he must be strong if he's competing" Hermione noted "I just wonder how strong"

"So you want to join some classes, huh?" McGonagall asked

"Yes please McGonagall san" Rin bowed

"Professor" McGonagall noted "That is how you will address all teachers"

"Of course, professor" Obito smiled

"You'll need a wand as well" she stated "Tomorrow we'll have something arranged to take you to Diagon Alley and you'll buy all the necessities. Then you'll start classes the day afterwards, I'll put you with the Gryffindors since you have acquainted yourself with a few."

"I'm not sure we can do wand magic though" Obito stated "We usually perform wandless magic"

"We just don't want a lot of people to know since its different and could be the cause for suspicion and attention we do not want" Rin chuckled

"Of course" McGonagall "I already know that. However, it is possible for you to do, Dumbledore has assured me of it. Said your Hokage managed to do it as well"

"When was that?" Kakashi asked curiously

"Oh probably a long time ago from what I could comprehend" McGonagall said "Not that it matters. Well then go to bed, curfew is at 11:00 PM for all students. I'll contact you by some means tomorrow. Also here is a letter from your teacher I presume, it just arrived at Dumbledore's office"

"Thank you, professor" Obito nodded and took the letters

"Good night" Rin smiled and they all left

"Well what do you think?" Dumbledore asked McGonagall

"Shinobi are more human that I thought" she responded "You were right about them"

"They will become great allies in the future" Dumbledore stated "Strong, wise and committed"

"The boy with goggles and the girl seem genuine enough" she said "The smaller boy is a bit on the strange side"

"Then I hope this place will help him" Dumbledore said "Besides, strange is not a bad thing"

"I'll say" McGonagall laughed "Look at you"

"Hey there's one for each of us" Obito smiled "Sensei probably wrote these before we even left"

"Typical sensei" Rin smiled "Always worried"

Dear Rin,

I know you're probably homesick already, especially now that the war is over you probably wanted to stay at home for a while. However, Rin, you're extremely strong and I believe in you. Besides, someone has to look over Kakashi and Obito for me, neh. Just stay strong and have fun, make some friends.

Your dearest Sensei Minato

Dear Obito,

Please Please try not make trouble. I know you're always very polite yet sometimes you go overboard with pranks and whatnot. These people have been kind enough to invite us to this tournament and although its for the money try to make friends. It's an experience of a lifetime.

Your Sensei, Minato

Dear Kakashi,

I know you're not the most social of people, however, try and be friendly. After I heard about this place from Sandaime Hokage I had a feeling you'll be busy trying to learn as much as you can about the wizarding world, you love knowledge after all. I'm guessing that you'll compete and I wish you all the luck and I'm sure that you will win. Again, try and make friends, once you start having fun it'll end before you want it to

Your Sensei, Minato

"Isn't sensei sweet?" Rin smiled

"I guess" Kakashi shrugged

"Give me your letters, I'm going to store them then we will read them all again when we go back" Rin declared

"Oh, alright" Obito nodded in approval

"Whatever" Kakashi sighed and gave her his letter

"Well, goodnight" Rin smiled "Tomorrow is going to be fun"


	5. Shopping in Diagon Alley

"Get up!" a voice invaded his sleep. He tried to groan and turn away from the intruder hoping that whoever it is will understand that he still needs to get up "Come on, Obito! We're going to get our school stuff today!"

"Wassat..?" Obito mumbled

"Allow me" Kakashi interfered. He formed seals for a water jutsu and aimed it right at Obito's face. Obito jumped out, spluttered while the water soaked his mattress. He growled and jumped at Kakashi "You annoying jerk you could've woke me up more gently!"

"Get off me" Kakashi yelled back as they rolled on the floor

Rin sighed "Are you two lovebirds done we have to go?"

"LOVEBIRDS!" they both yelled and got off of each other as if they were poison and resumed glaring at each other

"Let's go" she smiled cheerily

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid smiled opening his hands up in the air

People were rushing everywhere, shouting, talking, laughing….

"It's so crowded" Kakashi muttered

"Oh relax Kakashi kun," Rin smiled

"Broom Shack?" Obito asked "The ones you guys fly on?"

"Mostly but they do have regular brooms that don't fly" Hagrid answered

"How are we going to pay for all this?" Kakashi asked always getting to the serious side of things

"Dumbledore insisted that he treats you guys" Hagrid smiled "Nice man, Dumbledore, even threw a little money for you guys to treat yerselves"

"Great!" Obito laughed "I'll thank him when I see him"

"What do you guys want to buy first?" Hagrid asked

"Wands!" Obito answered before anybody could

"Alright" Hagrid smiled and led them there "Olivander's! Best place to buy yer wand. I'll be outside and once you're done giveme a h"

The store was filled with boxes on numerous shelves. They packed the entire store and made it a bit claustrophobic

"It's been a while since I sold a wand for a foreigner" Olivander smiled "This should be interesting. Who shall we start with?"

"Me!" Obito jumped up "Can I have a red one?"

"Oh no" Olivander shook his head "The wand chooses the wizard Mr…."

"Uchiha, Uchiha Obito" he introduced

"Let's see what we have, shall we" he said as he disappeared in his stacks of boxes

"He's a bit weird" Kakashi whispered to Rin. She gave him a small glare although she secretly agreed.

"Try this one" Olivander said as he handed it to Obito

"Well" Obito said "Umm should I say some words…."

"Give it a wave!" Olivander said impatiently. Obito did just that and some of the boxes flew out of their shelves

Olivander took the wand out of Obito's hand before he could react and replaced it with another "This might be what we are looking for"

Obito gave it another wave and the lamp bulb blew up

"Ahh…." Olivander cried in triumph as he located a wand "Try this one"

Obito grasped it and gave it a wave fixing the light bulb he destroyed seconds before

"Thought so" Olivander nodded "The core of this wand is made with a phoenix's feather, one quite adept at making fire. It's rather proficient in offensive spells "

"Told you I have Uchiha blood in me" Obito smirked ecstatic about his wand

"How would want to have that in their system?" Kakashi asked rhetorically

"Don't you guys start" Rin warned as she stepped up to get her own wand which was surprisingly very simple

"The core of this one is flower petals from the cliffs in Northern Ireland, none found like them in the world. It will give you an edge in charms which require elegance and a gentle manner" Olivander smiled

"Oh I love it!" Rin smiled and bowed "Thank you sir"

"And finally you Mr….." Olivander murmured

"Hatake" Kakashi replied briskly

"Let's see then" Olivander began rummaging through his boxes. "Maybe this one"

Kakashi gave it a wave which resulted into some books in the corner to topple over

"No no" Olivander mumbled as he snatched it away. "It could be this one"

The result was as disastrous as before. Kakashi got frustrated when it never ended

"This is so annoying. What is this the 11th 12th wand." Kakashi thought "Agitating old man is actually enjoying this, if only Rin wasn't here I could've given him a piece of my mind"

"I always enjoy a tough sale" Olivander smiled

Kakashi's growl, although it did not reach Olivander's ears were heard by Rin who nudged him and gave him a look that meant that he better control his temper. He was about to argue when Olivander stopped in right in front of him, his gaze locking into Kakashi's.

"This wand is very peculiar if I say so myself" Olivander told him "It is made from the teeth of the white wolves in the north east. This wand well serve best in the dark arts, something you shouldn't meddle with, and is very powerful. I'm not sure I should give it to you due to that reason"

"But didn't you just say that the wand chooses the wizard, so it's not up to you to decide" Kakashi smarted back "Besides I have a feeling I'll just break something of your again when I wave it"

Olivander hesitantly handed Kakashi the wand even more sure about not giving it to him. The way the child talked back and twisted his words made it clear that he isn't an ordinary wizard. When the wand brightened at Kakashi's touch, it increased Olivander's doubts

"Huh, I guess you were right" he smirked looking his wand over "So can I have it?"

"I have to talk to Dumbledore first" Olivander made his mind up "If he agrees then you can have the wand"

"Can I have a spare till then?" Kakashi asked annoyed that he couldn't get this wand. The feeling he got when he touched it was different. It wasn't that powerful compared to what he has seen but he had a feeling that with this wand, he might not even have to use jutsu in this competition

"Wands are not spares" Olivander shook his head "But I'll send an owl to Dumbledore right away so you should have it by this evening if he says yes."

"Fine" Kakashi grumbled

"Let's get yer books, that's the last thing on yer list then you can roam around and get what ye want" Hagrid smiled

"Kakashi will you stop brooding about the wand" Rin sighed

"But you guys got one!" Kakashi complained "I want that wand!"

Hagrid having heard a bit of what happened was curious as to what exactly Olivander is thinking

"Alright in here" Hagrid motioned "I'm going to buy all the books up to the 4th year grade books. You can browse then we'll split up and meet back at the café we came in from. Any problems?"

When nobody said anything Hagrid brought the books, gave them some money and when to the bar.

"I say we should split up and each enjoy some peace" Kakashi suggested

"You can just say you don't want us around Kashi" Obito rolled his eyes

"I'm actually with Kakashi kun" Rin nodded "Shopping with you guys is a craze and I want to enjoy it. See you." And with that she turned and left, Kakashi doing the same by going the opposite direction

"Fine" Obito mumbled "I'm gonna go buy a broom!"

Kakashi POV

"Finally some peace" Kakashi muttered "It's been hours since I had an hour for myself"

He started looking and was captivated by a silverfish owl sitting quietly in its cage. He decided to buy it and went in.

"How much is that silverfish owl?" Kakashi asked

"Oh you need to be careful with that one," the owner warned "Not too people friendly"

"Perfect" Kakashi thought as he insisted on the owl, buying it and leaving with a cage in his hand.

"I have some money left over" Kakashi thought as he examined his owl which strangely made him miss his puppies, will puppy summons but still. He decided to summon them soon but right now he was heading for the bookstore again to buy some books that interest him.

"_How to Bewitch your enemies, sounds interesting and might help me in the tournament." Kakashi thought "Just one more book and I'll head back to the bar. Hmmmm… Magical Creatures, I guess that'll help too."_

Kakashi paid for them and made his way back to the pub while thinking of an appropriate name for his new friend.

When he arrived he still couldn't come up with a name, Hagrid was the only one there so Kakashi joined him.

"That's a mighty fine owl you got there" Hagrid complimented "It's a male that one is"

"Thank you" Kakashi replied

"Hey there!" Obito came up with a smile, a broom in hand "Isn't it cool?"

"I'm going to ride on it too" Kakashi stated rather than asked

"Yeah yeah of course" Obito muttered "Nice owl, what's its name?" Obito asked as he poked the owl.

"Raiden" Kakashi answered

"So you named him the Thunder god" Obito said "I can live with that"

"You say it as if it's your owl" Kakashi informed him

"Better than 'I'm going to ride on it too without asking you if I can'" Obito mocked in a high pitch

"I do not speak like that" Kakashi growled

"Oh, and check this out" Obito said as he took out a small golden ball "It goes very fast and it's hard to catch. The man at the Broom Shack taught me Quidditch so I'll tell ya later"

"Oh great you guys are here!" Rin smiled as she came up with two pots in her hand and some books "You would not believe the plants they have here. I bet you they have medical value. Can't wait to research them"

"So you're interested in medicine?" Hagrid asked

"Oh yes" Rin nodded "Oh what a beautiful owl! Is it yours, Kakashi?"

"Why wouldn't be mine?" Obito whined

"Because I knew you'd buy a broom, you're so predictable" Rin smiled

"Ah, his name is Raiden" Kakashi replied

"Great we can send Minato sensei letters easily now" Rin smiled

"I'm glad ye had fun but it's time to go back" Hagrid announced

"Thank you Hagrid san" Rin smiled warmly "We had a great time!"


	6. Things are Just Getting Started

"What have you guys been up to?" Hermione asked the shinobi at lunch

"We went to Diagon Alley!" Obito smiled "I brought a broom and this small ball called a snitch or something" showing them the golden ball he just retrieved from his pocket

"It's the job of the seeker to catch the snitch" Harry said

"Harry's the Gryffindor Seeker!" Ron elaborated

" That's amazing" Obito smiled putting the snitch back in his pocket "Maybe you can give me a tip or two"

"We are going to join your classes" Rin informed them "We start soon"

"Really?" Hermione was now interested "Is it because only three of you came so you can't have remedial classes with the headmaster of your school?"

"Exactly" Rin smiled "I'm so excited"

"What's your favorite subject? Rin asked while Ron, Harry and Obito talked about Quidditch. Kakashi was listening to the girl's conversation as he was more interested in academics than some magical game

"I love them all" Hermione replied "I think they are all equally interesting and important. What about you?"

"Well I looked at the courses offered here and I just can't wait for herbology" Rin replied "I'm interested in medicine and plants over here in the west are different. I can't wait to learn all the secrets their leaves hold"

"Herbology is a great subject" Hermione agreed "Medicine is a noble pursuit, I hope you keep at it"

"Thank you" Rin smiled warmly

"What about you, Kakashi?" Hermione asked. She was extremely curious about the quiet boy, he only talked to insult people or when it was needed, it was not normal.

Kakashi simply shrugged and took a bite out of a chicken leg. It was so much easier eating without worrying about people seeing your face yet he still missed the mask. Once the mission is over he'll defiantly be putting it back in place immediately

Hermione scowled, her face full of disappointment and Rin didn't miss out on it.

"_Seriously, Kakashi" she sighed to herself "When will he get out of that shell he built? Knowing Kakashi probably never"_

"I have to go" Kakashi suddenly said and got up "There's something I need to check" and without he left, hands buried deep in his pocket

"Is he always like this?" Hermione asked and the trio focused their attention on Rin and Obito.

"More or less" Obito answered not wanting to dig into his best friend's past with people he just met even if they are great

"Why?' Hermione asked trying to understand as much as she can. Kakashi was a mystery to her and she wasn't going to let it go unsolved

"We don't know him very well" Rin lied "He is really a people's person"

"But you are his friends even back home, right?" Ron asked what was on everybody's mind

"He's my best friend" Obito answered with pride

"But how is it that he's your best friend and you barely know him?" asked Harry

"That's just the way he is" Obito shrugged "He doesn't talk a lot but I trust him with my life, can we change the subject?"

"Sorry" Harry replied "We didn't mean to pry"

"This is a good spot" Kakashi muttered. He dropped his bag under a base of a tree next to the lake, Raiden in hand. He stuck out his hand willing Raiden to fly for a while, Raiden ruffled his feathers and took off, Kakashi watching him from the ground.

Once Raiden was out of sight, Kakashi grabbed his bag and jumped on the top of the tree, sitting on a wide branch and pulling out a book.

"Charms 101" Kakashi read and opened the book willing himself to finish all the material as soon as possible. Kakashi prided himself in being a fast reader that was able to retain every piece of information he read. Sensei said he had a photographic memory which was not hard to believe considering his IQ.

There were a couple of times in which Kakashi did an IQ Test yet his sensei never told him the results. He said it was irrelevant which struck Kakashi as hypocritical since if they weren't important his sensei wouldn't have had him do it. When Kakashi pointed that out to his sensei, Minato simply ruffled his hair telling him that he knows best.

Kakashi didn't really care for knowing his IQ, he simply enjoyed learning and that was good enough for him. To him, information was power, and he was going to make sure he was able to store as much knowledge as he could.

A year is too long to waste reading about a world he'll probably never come back to again. Once he got enough knowledge to win the competition, he was going to focus all his attention on ninjutsu.

Besides, he was planning on using ninjutsu to win the competition, not just a relay on some silly looking stick Dumbledore gave him. On his way back to his room to fetch his books. McGonagall came up to him, giving him the wand he picked up at Olivander's, she also gave him a warning about making the right choices.

Kakashi wasn't evil, sure he killed some people but that didn't make you evil. Although from the looks of this place and the people here, he was sure that killing is the main aspect of being evil. Anyway he was going to count this as a side step but he was going to train extra hard on his ninjutsu once classes started. This peaceful place will not make him forget the problems brewing back at home and he'll be darned if he lets himself become lazy.

"I wonder where Kakashi Kun is" Rin sighed while she looked outside the window "It's almost midnight, way behind curfew, and this is Kakashi we're talking about, he's never late"

"I'm sure he's fine" Obito reassured her "Like you said, this is Kakashi and I'm positive that he'll be able to handle anything this safe place can dish out at him. They have no worries other than doing homework, it's ridiculous!"

"Obito, the culture is very different here" Rin reminded him

"They're ignorant" Obito insisted

"They just live in a different world" Rin replied

"A world that is safe and full of lazy shinobi look a likes" Obit argued backed

"No they're not!" Rin yelled back

"Sorry I'm late" Kakashi walked in interrupting them and walked between them and towards his bed, taking of his shoes at the foot of the bed

"And why were you late?" Obito pointed at him

"Like you're one to talk" Kakashi scoffed, sitting cross legged on his bed "Raiden was flying around and was a bit late coming back, that's all"

"Just as long as you're here now" Rin said before Obito started another argument "Let's just go to sleep"

"Good idea" Obito smiled as she walked to her room and closing the door behind her. Kakashi was already in a loose black shirt and a pair of baggy white shorts.

"Kakashi" Obito called getting his attention as he slipped into a white shirt and a pair of orange sleeping pants

"What do you want?" Kakashi yawned burying his head into his pillow

"We're going to have fun here so relax" Obito advised as he too jumped into his bed "And we'll be working on ninjutsu in no time to spare"

"Who are you a therapist?" Kakashi growled "Go to sleep"

Obito sighed at his friend's antics yet he wasn't going to give up on Kakashi. Kakashi will start becoming more friendly and his sadness will ease up.


	7. Class in Session

A week has passed since the trip to Diagon Alley. The shinobi have been learning magic nonstop and where doing great. Kakashi already finished the material up to the third year and is ready to join classes, Rin is almost done and is also ready to join classes where as Obito just finished the second year material and started on the third.

Right now Kakashi, Rin and Obito were searching for potion's class as they were finally able to join the classes of their choosing. Class hasn't started yet and people were heading down towards the dungeon.

"Can you imagine double potions with Snape!" Ron whined

"Why is he bad?" Obito asked as they joined them

"The worst ever," Ron sighed "He hates Gryffindor so he keeps deducting points for our house"

"Points?" Rin asked

"All year long houses are awarded and are demoted of points according to their behavior and performance. The house at the end of each year with the most points wins the house cup" Hermione elaborated "It brings pride to the house and during the final feast the great hall will be decorated with the house banner"

"Sounds like a way to get idiots to fall in line if you ask me" Kakashi snorted

"What did you say?" Harry asked in anger.

Kakashi was about to reply when Rin covered up his mouth "He just didn't get a good night's rest"

"Don't mind grumpy pants over here" Obito snickered "He's just homesick"

"I am not" Kakashi growled "It's you who keeps saying how much you miss eating ramen everyday with sensei"

"Anyway let's get to class, we don't want to be late" Hermione warned

The second Harry opened the door Kakashi felt like doubling over. Whatever the smell was it was horrible, and to his sensitive nose even more so. Obito realized this and couldn't hide his jab.

"Bet you wish you aren't so special now, huh, Kashi" he mocked

Kakashi glared at him covering his nose. Rin sat down next to Hermione, Harry next to Ron and Kakashi next to Obito. Harry and Ron we're one desk behind Obito and Kakashi where as Rin and Hermione were next to them.

"Today we are going to learn how to make Frome Potion, a liquid designed to make the drinker fall into a deep sleep for about ten hours." Snape lectured. However, it is useless on animals and will only get them to fall asleep for around one minute and that is how I will grade you. Is there a problem, Mr…." Snape stopped right in front of Kakashi how was still covering his nose

"Hatake, Professor" Kakashi answered

"Are you trying to insult me?" Snape threatened

"Of course not, professor," Kakashi shook his head

"Then why are you covering your nose?" Snape asked between clenched teeth

"I have a sensitive nose" Kakashi elaborated

"Are you a dog, Hatake?" Snape asked

"No sir" Kakashi sighed mentally at the ridiculous jibe

"Then I see no reason for you to cover your nose" Snape ordered

"Whatever you say sir" Kakashi sighed as he lowered his hand, the smells evading his nose again.

"As I was saying" Snape went back to the lecture after giving Kakashi a glare to which Kakashi barely noticed "The instructions are found on page seventeen…"

"Brewing trouble on the first day, Kashi?" Obito laughed quietly "Get it, BREWed…"

Kakashi snickered a bit too and thankfully out of ear shot from Snape.

"Begin" Snape ordered as he sat down on his desk

Kakashi opened the book and followed the instructions quickly. They were easy and straight forward a five year old can do it. Rin seemed to be t making her potion easily as well. Obito hated it. It was so strict, no flexibility at all. Does it really matter if he put three instead of two? Deciding to find out Obito kept playing around with the ingredients just a bit.

Rin was the first to finish and sat down once she was done. Snape noticed immediately and walked over.

"Are you taking a break?" Snape asked in annoyance once he was in front of her

"Oh no sir I'm done" Rin smiled kindly "I'm sorry I'm not sure what to do once I'm finished"

Snape was surprised at the amount of kindness and politeness directed his way, it was not fake like the rest. Hermione was also surprised but mostly at the rate that Rin finished her task. She was almost done and was going to go with Rin to get a vial but it was still amazing to her as nobody in this class ever matched up to her speed.

"It's fine" Snape muttered "What's your name?"

"Rin" she smiled

"Put some of the potion into a vial you'll find at the back and put it on my desk so we can test it" Snape instructed her and watched her head to the back with Granger. He was about to turn around when he noticed that Kakashi was also going to the back.

"I presume you are done as well, Hatake" Snape asked

"Yes professor" Kakashi replied politely for her never disrespects his elders unless called for "I was going to go get a vial"

"Maybe the potion I'm giving you is too easy" Snape announced to the class "Tomorrow we will make it a bit more challenging so that half of you don't finish before the end of class"

The class moaned but were interrupted as someone knocked on the door, it was McGonagall

"Oh, Severus, can I have a quick word with you?" she asked

"Of course" Snape replied "I'll be right back, work diligently, anybody creating a ruckus will lose fifteen points."

Once Snape was gone a bit of chatter erupted from the class

"It's all Granger's fault," Malfoy sneered "She just has to try and be better than the rest of us, an annoying know it all"

"Shut up, Malfoy" Ron barked as he stood up in anger, Harry by his side

"Forget it guys" Hermione calmed them down before they got in trouble

"Minus 30 points from Gryffindor" Snape said loudly approaching the scene "Potter, Weasly, I suggest you take a seat before I make it 60"

Harry and Ron sat down grumbling at the unfairness of the situation

"Excuse me, Professor" Obito grabbed his attention "Malfoy was the one who started making fun of Hermione and it would only be fair to deduct fifteen points from whatever house he is in"

Everybody opened their mouths in shock at Obito's courage and stupidity. Snape was sure to blow a fuse.

"Are you trying to tell me how to teach my class?" Snape asked, eye brows in the air

"Where'd you get that idea?" Obito laughed calmly "I'm just saying that you were probably unaware of the situation because you weren't here"

Snape couldn't believe how odd these Japanese students were, and how much guts they had. He had no idea what eastern kids learn yet or how their school was run but this is ridiculous.

"I'd prefer you keep your comments to yourself,…."

"Uchiha Obito, pleasure" Obito smiled "I meant no disrespect and I'm sorry if what I said offended you"

"Everyone work on your potions, now!" Snape was furious. People were shuffling back to their places.

"You knew that Professor Snape knows that Malfoy was also creating a ruckus, weren't you" Kakashi smirked

Obito replied with a cheeky grin as he went back to his potion and class was soon over.

"That was bloody brilliant" Ron laughed as both trios walked over to Transfiguration

"That was nothing" Obito smiled back "So are you guys going to stick with potions?" he addressed Rin and Kakashi.

"Wait you can choose your classes?" Hermione asked catching on faster than the rest

"Of course" Obito replied "Back at home you do what interests you"

"Of course I'll keep doing potions," Rin replied "I'm a medic and potions are a big part of it"

"You're a doctor?" Harry asked skeptically

""In training" Rin covered up "It's what I want to be when I grow up, back home I intern at the hospital"

"That's amazing!" Ron replied

"What about you, Kashi?" Obito asked "I'm not doing it because it so boring and structured"

"I'm so shocked you're not taking this course" Kakashi replied sarcastically "Too many instructions…."

"Just answer the question" Obito interrupted him before he started insulting him

"I'm going to keep at it, it's interesting, although I have to do something about the smell." Kakashi replied

"You find everything interesting" Obito joked "Nerd"

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying learning" Kakashi retorted

"I agree" Hermione smiled happy to see another knowledge lover such as herself. Also, it's a side of Kakashi she can finally understand.

"Anyway let's get some seats before McGonagall shows up" Ron advised "Remember the first year when we came in late cause we got lost."

"Will then get a move on" Hermione sighed

Kakashi entered the Great Hall with Obito and Rin that evening. A lot of people were crowding around looking at who is willing to compete and cheering them on. Rin spotted the trio and walked over while Kakashi and Obito headed towards the goblet.

There was an age line and Kakashi wasn't sure if he was an exception. He voiced his opinion to Obito who warned about the Wesley twins who earlier today got beards for being too young and thus were trying to cheat their way in.

"Maybe I can toss it?" Kakashi suggested

Obito snickered at the simplicity yet effectiveness of his friend's method. It takes skill to be able to throw a paper at enough strength and still have control over which direction it goes.

"So are you going to build a kunai out of it?" Obito asked sarcastically once Kakashi started folding the paper

"Nope, a ball, idiot" Kakashi snorted "Yet I don't want the sides the be unbalanced"

"Whatever, just get this done so we can choose which classes we wanna take and inform Professor McGonagall" Obito stated wrapping his arm around Kakashi as a gesture of friendship

Kakashi finally got the paper into the form he wants when Rin and the others walked up to them

"It's not going to work" Hermione stated "The goblet is far away from the age line"

"Watch and learn" Kakashi stated as he aimed and threw the paper, making it land right in the middle of the flames

"Wicked mate!" Ron said clearly impressed "Can you throw my name in?"

"I thought you weren't allowed" Rin noted

"He isn't and he is not going to run up for this competition" Hermione scolded, fear for her friend dominating her voice

"I was only kidding" Ron chuckled

"Anyway, we got to go" Rin smiled warmly

"Good luck in the tournament, Kakashi" Ron smiled "We'll be rooting for you and the Hogwarts champion of course"

Not that Kakashi needed luck but he decided to let it pass and simply waved back. Rin seemed exceptionally happy that Kakashi didn't create an awkward moment like he usually does. Something to tell Minato sensei when they send their letters tomorrow.

"So before we sleep let's just decide on what classes we want to take" Rin ordered as they sat down

"I'm going to take Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures" Obito informed her as she wrote it down "But we haven't taken divination yet so we'll wait for tomorrow for our decision"

"That's for the best" Rin nodded in agreement "I'm going to take Herbology, Potions, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures"

"No transfiguration?" Obito asked "It was pretty cool"

"I wonder what's stronger transfiguration or a genjutsu" Kakashi bemused loudly

"Leave it to smarty pants to change something cool into something educational" Obito snorted "So why not?"

"It's animal cruelty!" Rin almost yelled, her voice full of disgust "Would you like it if somebody turned you into a tea cozy or whatever?"

"Relax Rin" Obito smiled nervously "No transfiguration"

"What about you, Kakashi?" Rin asked after writing down the subjects she wants

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and History of Magic if it'll help, I thought I'd hear your opinions"

Rin was overjoyed that Kakashi was working with them as a team, asking for their input and such. She was defiantly going to tell that to Minato sensei who specifically asked her to watch over Kakashi mental wise.

"Yeah I mean how would learning about old wizards help you in the tournament?" Obito asked

"I don't know" Kakashi shrugged "I thought it might help if a wizard who discovered something comes up. I'm not sure though that ghost is so boring"

"Kakashi finds something educational boring!" Obito asked in mock horror "Is the world coming to an end?"

"Oh shut it" Rin smiled while Kakashi rolled his eyes "I don't think it'll help much, it's probably best for you to train instead"

"Alright" Kakashi shrugged "Tomorrow we should train"

"I agree" Obito smiled "After school?"

"Sure whatever" Kakashi shrugged

"It feels nostalgic being back in school doesn't it?" Rin smiled as her memories bubbled to the surface

"I hated the academy" Kakashi stated as he went into the bathroom

"Good night Rin" Obito smiled gesturing with his hands that Kakashi was crazy as she walked over to her bedroom

She giggled and mouthed to him to be nice. He pouted which made her laugh even more

"Good night Obito" she chuckled and closed the door behind her


	8. Research Underway

"Hey" Obito greeted, closing the door behind him and his broom held lightly in his hand. Rin was sitting on the window sill tending to her plants where as Kakashi was surrounded by a mountain of books doing research and preparing for the tournament.

"Obito, had fun flying?" Rin asked a smile grazing her lips as she saw him walk through the door.

Obito nodded his head and placed his broom next to his bed leaning on the wall. "Flying is great, I'd like to take you and Kakashi for a ride soon"

"That sounds like fun" Rin smiled as she sprayed something on one of the plants

"Take it easy, Kakashi" Obito laughed as he sat down on the desk

"The champions are going to be announced tomorrow, the first task will be a month later and who knows what it'll be, I have to be ready" Kakashi stated nonchalantly

"Does getting ready involve physical training?" Obito asked cheekily

"What are you planning?" Kakashi sighed "If it's anything stupid like usual, I don't have time"

"Why do you always assume I'll say something stupid?" Obito huffed crossing his hands over each other

"From experience" Kakashi muttered in annoyance

"Why you…" Obito squeezed his hands into fists and tried to restrain his anger

"So are you going to tell me what you want?" Kakashi turned around to look at Obito for the first time, his eyes half lidded both from being tired and to aggravated Obito further

"I was going to challenge you to a friendly spar tomorrow but you said it's stupid so we might as well twirl our wands around instead" Obito smirked

"I'm in for a spar" Kakashi replied

"Great!" Obito smiled "How about tomorrow afternoon after class?"

"Sounds feasible" Kakashi nodded

"Would it hurt you to use human vocabulary?" Obito muttered

"Whatever" Kakashi shrugged

"I'll come to heal you guys after you finish" Rin announced "Knowing you two you'll try to kill each other"

"Me, kill Kakashi?" Obito said in mock horror "I would never dream of such a thing, what would we do without shrimpy over here?"

"I haven't reached my growth spurt yet" Kakashi muttered in annoyance "And even if you wanted to you can't kill me" and as he said that his frown morphed into a smirk, eyes challenging Obito

"As if I'd lose to a nerd like you" Obito snorted "Come prepared"

"Alright you two calm down" Rin sighed "I don't see why guys are so competitive"

"It's just a friendly competition that we spice up with such banter and determination" Obito replied smiling idiotically

Rin rolled her eyes "Just write sensei, we're going to send Raiden to Konoha today"

"Don't I get a say in what my pet does?" Kakashi asked in mock annoyance

Rin hit him lightly on his hand and chuckled "I'm the boss, remember?"

"Hai hai" Kakashi mumbled "I'll write a letter"

"Same here, your majesty" and Obito bowed down

"Honestly, you two" Rin shook her head, a smile plastered on her face

Dear Sensei,

This place is so much peaceful than the shinobi world but I really miss Konoha and can't wait to go back. There are a lot of odd plants and potions here that will benefit our medical research and I can't wait to learn more and share it with the medics when I go back. We decided that Kakashi will be the one running up for the competition but I'm worried for him, although this place seems very weak and safe compared to the shinobi world, who knows what Kakashi will have to face? We barely know anything about this place. We also made some friends mainly Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, I'll tell you about them when we see you. Kakashi told us you are going to be the next Hokage! Why didn't you tell us? I'm mad at you for that and be prepared for an earful when I get back. Hopefully we'll be there before you get the title and we'll get to see you officially take up the office. How's everything with Kushina, seriously sensei ask her to marry you already everybody knows that she'll say yes. I have dibs on being the godmother, right? I miss you a lot and I hope we get to visit you when Christmas rolls around, it's right after the first task. We asked Dumbledore and he said we might be able to visit after the Yule Ball so we can get around five days to annoy you again, I bet you miss that. Anyway keep in touch and tell my mom I'm fine.

Thank you,

Rin

Dear Sensei,

This place is full of pussies. I think wizards are the lazy version of ninjas! I mean they have a spell to make a broom sweep the floor, whatever happened to manual labor here?. The biggest thing they worry about is their homework and tests, what a naïve life. Oh guess what? I learned how to fly on a broomstick! It's so cool when we visit you this Christmas I'll teach you so that you can have a ride, it's amazing. Our new friends taught me how, their names are Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ron is the best, he's the most fun between them, Harry is the well rounded one and Hermione is the know it all but she's very kind and caring. They don't have ramen here, isn't that scary! That's going to be the first thing I'll do when I go to Konoha, have a bowl of miso ramen! Can you inform my mom that I'll be home for Christmas?

Take care,

Obito

Dear sensei,

Rin and Obito probably told you everything already so I won't bother. I hate this place, it's a waste of time and extremely ridiculous. If it wasn't for the mission I would've gone home weeks ago. Don't ever bother writing any absurd pep talks as I won't pay it any head. You're probably training to be the next Hokage so don't waste your time. I don't have anything else to say.

Kakashi

"Everyone done?" Rin asked

"All ready" Obito smiled handing it over to Rin. Kakashi did the same yet was indifferent to the entire situation

"I can't wait for sensei to write back" Rin smiled as she watched Raiden fly to Konoha

"I can't wait for this nightmare to be over" Kakashi muttered as he gathered up his book "I'm going to the library to return these, later"

Rin frowned at Kakashi's choice of words

"Don't worry" Obito reassured her "He'll warm up to this place eventually"

"I hope so, we're staying here for a year" Rin replied

"Already finished?" the librarian asked in shock, gaining the attention of Hermione Granger. She was shocked when she found Kakashi returning a huge pile of books and got closer to listen in

"Yes, I was wondering if I can check out some more books?" Kakashi replied

"Of course" the librarian smiled "Looking for anything in particular?"

"I'm going to participate in the tournament so if you can give me anything that could help me prepare I'd be grateful" Kakashi replied politely

"_Is this really Kakashi?" Hermione asked herself "He's so polite and different"_

"I have a few ideas" the librarian replied walking up to Kakashi "Let's see…"

She began walking towards the shelf, Kakashi in tow.

"If you want to come along you don't have to sneak around, Hermione" Kakashi stated.

Hermione stepped out shocked that he knew she was following them and a little bit embarrassed "I didn't want to disturb you yet I was curious about the books you'll give him since I'm wondering what the tasks would be like" she elaborated to the librarian who simply smiled back

"That's fine" the librarian replied "Follow me"

Hermione walked beside Kakashi who was looking around.

"_He's really interested, I can tell" Hermione thought watching his eyes wander as the librarian stopped fishing for a book_

"Although I don't know what the officials will give you as task" the librarian informed them "I think this will be helpful"

Kakashi took the book from her hands and read the title "Encyclopedia of Magic"

"It has various types of knowledge that are deemed important over the years." She explained "It covers a wide range of topics so I'm sure it'll be useful"

"Thank you" Kakashi nodded

"Anything you read will help as nobody really knows what the tournament might entail" the librarian told him "If you give me a topic you wish to research I can give you the book I think will match your criteria the most"

"I have this book about Magical Creatures yet I was wondering if you have one on dangerous creatures in particular, not necessarily physically dangerous" Kakashi asked her

"That's a wise move" Hermione nodded "The officials are bound to get a creature of some sort"

Kakashi and Hermione spent the next ten minutes walking around the library gathering some books.

"Want me to help you take the books back to your room and then we can head to dinner?" Hermione asked

"Thank you" Kakashi nodded reluctantly. He didn't want her to join him but having Hermione hate him will be troublesome so he'd rather withstand her for a few minutes than have her breath down his neck

"Welcome back, Kakashi," Rin smiled "Oh, hi Hermione"

"I was just helping Kakashi with his books" she smiled

"That's great" Obito smiled "Let's go to dinner!"

Review and please tell me what parts you like the most, classes, the shinobi's room… It'll help me add more parts like what you like :D


	9. PentaWizard Tournament

"It's finally time" Dumbledore announced in the barely lit great hall "The moment our champions are chosen!"

"I wonder who the Hogwarts champion will be" Ron whispered

"The champion from the Beuxbatons School," Dumbledore announced as he began unfolding the paper "Fleur Delacour!"

Many clapped as Fleur stood up from her seat a smile grazing her lips.

"One person not to worry about" Kakashi snorted

"Looks can be deceiving" Rin warned him

"I doubt that in this case" Kakashi replied

"She's probably stronger than she looks so I wouldn't count her out," Harry told him "Besides, if and only if you get chosen, everybody is going to underestimate you not her"

"I want people to underestimate me, Potter" Kakashi replied "Makes it easier to beat them"

"You're so sure of yourself" Ron snorted "Yes! Krum's a champion, I knew he would be"

"All muscle no brain" Kakashi noted "Might be some trouble in a few tasks but not a threat"

"I agree" Obito whispered back

"Are you going to degrade everybody?" Harry asked Kakashi in annoyance

"What's it to you?" Kakashi retorted

"Sush, I wanna hear this" Hermione quieted them

"The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric DIggory!" Dumbledore announced and the entire hall erupted in applause

"_This guy may be my only competition" Kakashi noted _

"The champion from the Higher Academy of Magic, Kakashi Hatake!" Dumbledore announced

People were shocked not expecting him to be chosen regardless of his chance to compete.

"Total shock, didn't see that coming" Obito joked patting Kakashi on the back with a smile

Kakashi sighed and made his way up the hall hating all the attention he was receiving. He shook hands with Dumbledore and went inside

"So you're the twist they added" Krum said while staring at Kakashi

Kakashi simply nodded and joined them

"What's your name?" Cedric asked

"Hata… I mean Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi replied

They all gave him weird glances as he appeared to have forgotten his name. Fleur decided that he was a cute little kid that would probably quit first chance, Krum and Cedric simply overlooked him and decided to focus on their other competition

"I heard they let you in because the far east were in troubling times and allowing you to join is a first attempt of re-establishing yourselves into the wizarding world once again" Fleur informed

"That's true" Kakashi nodded "Things are finally beginning to settle back to normal as the adults say

"That's good" Krum nodded

The door opened and Potter stepped in. They were all confused but before they could voice their opinions some adults barged into the room screaming and shouting in rage

"_What has Potter gotten himself into?" Kakashi sighed_

After much deliberation they decided that Harry was going to be the fifth champion

"The fifth champion?" Rin asked in shock once Kakashi told them about it

"Seems like it" Kakashi shrugged "But even if you guys are friends I'm not going to help him much"

"We don't expect you to" Obito replied "The mission comes first"

"And they are your friends too, Kakashi" Rin told him

"Sure they are" Kakashi mumbled half heartedly

"Let's just get some rest" Obito stated "After classes and sparring I just want to sleep"

"Look whose becoming lazy" Kakashi smirked

"This place is getting to me" Obito mumbled in annoyance "More training from now on"

"I agree" Kakashi replied.

"What a nice day!" Rin smiled as she walked with Kakashi and Obito down to the lake. They soon noticed that Hermione and Ron along with his sister were walking towards them

"Oh hey guys" Hermione smiled when she saw them approach as well

"Where's Harry?" Obito asked in confusion

Ron's smile disappeared and he pushed past Obito

"Ron is angry because he thinks Harry cheated his way in the tournament" Hermione elaborated quickly as she followed Ron

"You'll find Harry by the lake" Ginny supplied and followed as well

"I don't get why Ron is angry" Obito said as the lake came into view

"Neville!" Rin smile widely "How's it going?"

"You know each other?" Kakashi asked

"We're in herbology together" Rin nodded "It's our favorite subject"

"I just read about a gut in France that discovered…." Neville told her excitedly, Rin returning the excitement ten folds

"Ya, we're gonna be here with Harry" Obito chuckled lightly at Rin's joy and sat by Harry, Kakashi next to him.

"I didn't put my name in that cup" Harry told them in ager

"I believe you" Obito replied in honesty

"You do?" Harry asked in shock

"Sure, it doesn't seem like you're kind of thing anyway" Obito smiled "But five champions, the competition will be tough"

"I don't care I just want it to be over with, people die in this tournament" Harry replied

"You won't be able to last long with that attitude" Kakashi muttered

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

Kakashi went silent for a bit before answering "Never mind"

Harry looked at him in confusion "Aren't you afraid of dying?"

"I don't fear death" Kakashi replied nonchalantly

"I'm not scared of death as well but that doesn't mean I'm going to bargain with my life!" Harry replied

"To each his own" Kakashi replied where as in actuality his respect for Harry rose just a hair, barely anything to change his ideas about the boy.

"Why haven't we taken Divination yet?" Obito asked as the climbed up the tower to go to her class

"We were trying to 'catch up'" Rin replied "But we were actually doing research, getting adjusted and discovering the castle and grounds"

"Oh so we made up an excuse" Obito replied smiling

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked in a sarcastic tone "I thought we didn't go because a dragon blew up the tower"

"Shut up, Kakashi!" Obito yelled pointing a finger

Once in the class Kakashi started coughing "What's with these classes and their strong smells, this perfume is superfluous"

"Again with the advanced vocabulary" Obito muttered as he dragged Kakashi to a place where they could sit together. Rin realizing that Ron abandoned Harry sat next to him, a smile on her lips in a greeting

"Hey Rin" he smiled backed

"So what is this class?" Rin asked

"It's a bunch of idiotic theories" Harry snorted "Just nod and agree with what she says, it doesn't matter"

"If it's that bad I'm dropping this course" Rin replied

"Hermione did that and took Rune Mysteries instead" Harry nodded "I'm here for the easy A"

"Good morning, class" Professor Trelawney greeted "Today we're going to revise the art of reading crystal balls and seeing the future of whomever is sitting in front of you. Remember concentrate and let your spirit go into the beyond, begin"

"I'll go first" Obito volunteered

"It's crap Obito, nobody can see the future" Kakashi replied as Obito attempted to read the ball

"I think I see something" Obito ignored him "You e going to become bold at the mere age of thirty, wow that sucks for you"

"You just made that up" Kakashi accused with a glare

"So, as if it matters" Obito shrugged "Now I see Pakkun biting you in the ass"

"My turn" Kakashi joined in "Just as I expected, you're going to stay a chunin forever, no skills at all"

"Very funny" Obito mumbled

"Look at that, you're going to become fat due to an obsession with ramen" Kakashi stated "It makes you look good, anything is better than what you look like now"

"Watch it" Obito gave a mock warning "I see that you are going to die alone, how sad"

"You two!" Trelawney's voice shocked the two shinobi "I sense good auras coming from you, I think you see something, share it with the class"

"Yes well" Obito coughed buying time to come up with an elaborate lie "I see that Kakashi will be in danger, I believe it'll be the beginning of Spring"

"He made that up, didn't he" Harry asked Rin

"Sounds true though" Rin chuckled "I wonder what they were doing before being interrupted they seemed to be enjoying themselves"

"Let me see" Trelawney ordered. As she looked into the ball she gasped "My stars, you are going to die!"

Kakashi, in order to be polite said nothing yet was laughing at how ridiculous she was. He was defiantly not going to stay in this class and was trying to figure out how she was hired in the first place

After class Obito and Kakashi joined Rin and Harry.

"You are going to die" Obito said in a spooky voice, laughing at the entire event "Seriously, I think she made it up"

"Probably" Harry replied "She told me the same thing last year, no need to be scared, Kakashi"

"Me, scared?" Kakashi asked in disbelief "As if I believed anything that crack pot said"

"Not need to be rude" Harry retorted "She may be crazy but that's not excuse to call her names"

"Whatever" Kakashi shrugged "However, there is no way I'll die in this idiotic pathetic place"

"Don't you dare make fun of Hogwarts!" Harry yelled in anger "Stop acting like a prat, you aren't special or anything, we've all seen stuff"

"Of course I'm not special compared to the 'Chosen One'" Kakashi rolled his eyes "And pray tell what have you seen?"

"Kakashi stop it" Rin scolded

Kakashi obliged muttering his final words of annoyance. Harry glared at him one last time before leaving them to do whatever

"Really, Kakashi" Rin said in aggravation

"I did not come here to make friends" Kakashi shrugged

"It won't kill you to be friendly" Rin told him "Stop being cold to everyone"

"Whatever" Kakashi mumbled

"Relax" Obito addressed both of them "Come on let's go to our rooms"

Harry POV (Late Night)

"_What am I going to do?" Harry thought "Sirius warned me about this competition and my name appearing from the goblet. He warned him about Kakashi…._

_FLASHBACK_

"_The devils are inside the walls" Sirius warned "And that kid from the East is not someone to take lightly. If memory serves me right they have magic much powerful and different than ours, he'll be a tricky one and what would somebody from that far away be doing here all of a sudden, it doesn't add up"_

_END_

_Not only that but the first task is dragons. Fleur and Krum already know, I saw Karkarof lurking around as well. Tomorrow I have to tell Cedric, but that would leave Kakashi as the only one who doesn't know so I have to tell him as well._

_Although I'm angry at him Hermione told me that Rin said he was homesick. Not that I believe it but whatever issues Kakashi has I won't leave him in the dark. _

_Ron is still not talking to me as well. I hope things go back to normal soon…._

Please Review and tell me what you like to read. I already added more of what readers want to see but I'd like some more feedback as to what parts you enjoy reading so I can make it more pleasurable for you guys. Thank you for reading!


	10. Hogwarts a Second Home?

"Cedric Rules!" a voice shouted as it passed Harry

"You stink Potter" another laughed sneering at Harry

Harry simply ignored all the voices around him and made his way through the halls making his way to Potions Class

"Today we are going to make a strength potion" Snape muttered "It is a temporary potion that will allow you amazing physical strength for a minute or so. It was not invented so that wizards can have an advantage in muggle activities and brawling like cavemen"

"So using your hands is savage like?" Kakashi muttered in annoyance

Rin smiled and nudged him to be quiet

"Can anybody tell me some of its uses?" Snape asked looking around. As usual Hermione was the first to have her hand up, Rin also had her hand up and some random people

"Miss Parker" Snape decided rather quickly not really caring

"Although wizards have spells to levitate objects, some objects are either too big to levitate and at times some objects would be pushed into the ground thus you'd need to rely on your strength to interact efficiently with them"

"Ten points for Slytherin" Snape nodded in acceptance "Instructions on page 43, ingredients are in cupboard C, begin"

"That could be extremely effective" Rin told Kakashi as they began making the potion "Imagine the strength it would give someone who is already strong"

"I don't think there is anybody here who is strong to our standards" Kakashi scoffed "Spells to levitate objects, such laziness is absurd"

Rin chuckled as she continued her potion with ease, it wasn't always that Rin could enjoy some alone time with Kakashi. Obito or Minato sensei were usually there, it felt nice. Although she no longer had a ridiculous crush on him, she still felt overjoyed when he talked to her as friends and on matters that didn't involve a mission or training. She felt he was somebody she could trust implicitly. Obito was her fun friend who would always cheer her up and make her smile. Kakashi was the friend to trust with a problem and to keep a secret.

"Have you seen how people are acting around Harry?" she asked

Harry, who was sitting a table behind them perked up. He was sitting alone at the farthest table listening in to everybody's conversations since he didn't feel like talking to anybody.

Kakashi nodded "Everybody hates him for cheating"

"He did not cheat" Rin reminded him

"I didn't mean he cheated, I'm sorry I worded it incorrectly" Kakashi replied

"Sheesh Kakashi" Rin sighed "I'm not the Hokage, no need to be so formal"

Kakashi let out a small chuckle and turned to face her "Didn't mean to offend you, Rin"

Rin felt her childish side kick in, Kakashi never addresses her with her name unless he was calling her from a far. A blush rose to her face but thankfully Kakashi had turned away to his pot, maybe she hadn't completely gotten over her crush as she first thought.

"I think everybody is stupid" Rin kept the conversation going, her main reason being getting closer to Kakashi than the matter itself

"We live in a naïve place" Kakashi replied

"Naïve?" Harry growled in annoyance at Kakashi's arrogance

"Not everyone is naïve" Rin said "Our trio friends saw some things from what I've heard"

"Thank you Rin" Harry muttered

"A place is described by the majority not by the few who actually know what the world out there really is" Kakashi noted as he filled up the vial with his potion for grading

Rin doing the same nodded "That is true"

As Harry saw them walking together over to Snape's desk he went over what he heard. So Kakashi doesn't think he is ignorant as he first thought otherwise harry was sure that Kakashi would have voiced his opinion seeing as Kakashi enjoyed ridiculing others he saw fit to degrade. Not that he cared, but he wondered what was going on in his head. Speaking of which he had to tell Kakashi about the dragon soon.

As his thoughts swam in his head Snape called time ordering them to hand in their potions. Thankfully Harry wasn't that distracted and handed in a vial of potion and headed out of the class.

"Kakashi!" Harry called out catching up with Rin and Kakashi

Kakashi and Rin turned around to face him

"If it's not a problem I'd like to Kakashi privately" Harry said

"I'd tell Rin in the end anyway" Kakashi replied before Rin could excuse herself

"Oh ok sure" Harry replied "But we need to talk away somewhere more secluded"

"Any ideas?" Rin asked

Harry nodded and lead them to the clock tower, not a lot of people sat here although Harry enjoyed it

"So what's this about, Potter?" Kakashi asked

"Dragons, that's the first task" Harry immediately cut to the chase

"Really" Rin asked in surprise not expecting such creatures to exist

"Great" Kakashi nodded "Love a good challenge"

"You're crazy you do know that don't you?" Harry deadpanned

"I've been told" Kakashi shrugged "Why are you telling me this?"

"I think you are looking for the word thank you" Harry replied with a smile "Everybody else knows so as to make it fair" he elaborated

"Looks like it's going to be one hell of a tournament, huh?" Rin mused

Harry nodded

"Thanks Potter" Kakashi said as they made their way else where

"We are going to the owlery" Rin informed him "Wanna come with us?"

"No thank you" Harry replied "I have to come up with a plan to beat my dragon, see ya later"

"Thanks again, Harry" Rin said loudly

"Dragons?" Obito repeated in surprise "They exist?"

"Apparently" Kakashi sighed

"Nervous?" Obito smirked

"Hell no" Kakashi replied without skipping a beat "I'm looking forward to the challenge"

"We went to the library but there are no spells that are powerful enough against a dragon, it's a mix of skill and knowledge" Rin replied

"Sounds fun" Kakashi replied nonchalantly

"Let's think about it later" Rin suggested "We got letters from sensei and were waiting for you to open them together"

"I don't understand why we have to read them together" Obito said in confusion

"Told you" Kakashi snorted "Rin and I had an argument all the way up here talking about it"

"I think it would be a nice way to have all of us, including sensei, together in some sort of way" Rin replied

"Homesick huh?" Obito asked in sorrow

"I'm getting used to it though, not as bad as before" she replied with a smile "Anyway here are your letters"

They all crowded next to the fire and began reading their letters in silently

Hey Rin!

I know you miss Konoha and everybody here misses you guys too. However you're strong so I'm sure you'll be fine but if you're ever lonely remember that you have friends in both world now. I'm really happy to see that you're enjoying yourself and have a lot of medical mysteries on your hands, I'm sure you'll come back with loads of knowledge that will help Konoha. Sorry for not telling you about being a runner up for Hokage, speaking of which I was chosen instead of Orochimaru sama! It's just that everything happened so quickly and nothing was certain so I didn't want rumors and ideas to float about. And before you ask Kakashi knows because he asked Kushina about my whereabouts and you can guess the rest I'm sure. Kushina and I are engaged! (I bet you that you said something along the lines of: I told you so, I knew it … ) It's still too early to think of children yet and all that, let's take it one step at a time. You're mom hopes that you are fine and is already planning a huge dinner for Christmas. Your twin brothers say, and I quote "We miss you big sister" and then they started babbling about who knows what. Well they're four so it's to be expected. I know I said it before, you are strong and I have faith in you,

Your most favorite sensei,

Minato

Hey Obito,

I thought only witches fly brooms? I'm kidding, just wrote that to annoy you. Anyway, I can't wait to learn how to ride one, flying sounds like a lot of fun. Don't underestimate wizards just because they don't have physical strength like ours, who knows? Besides you must feel a lot stronger since it was I who taught you and as such I expect you guys to be the best regardless of what world you are in. I'm glad you are making friends, keep it up as it will come handy in the future. I'm going to be the next Hokage! Isn't that great? Also Kushina and I are engaged! I'll tell you the details when you come for Christmas speaking of which your mom is preparing a special dinner for you so heads up. Your brother, Seishu, wishes you good luck as you are going to need it (I'm just writing down his exact words so don't blame me)

Stay strong,

Minato

Hey Kashi,

I'm so happy that you took the time to write to me… Some things never change with you do they? Anyway this is not a pep session but just some words of advice, enjoy yourself and relax, loosen up a bit and have some fun. This competition might be a bit tough but it won't require you to push yourself that hard. In relation to that I'm surprised that you didn't ask me if you could use jutsu, which you can, but try to use it wisely and don't go throwing jutsus left and right. I'm not worried because I know that I can trust you to act in the best way possible and in any situation like usual. I'm going to be the next Hokage and I engaged to Kushina. So much is going on and I can't wait to tell you in person. I expect more than two lines next time and this is a warning. I have faith in you, remember that, if I could bet I would bet my money on you.

Good luck,

Minato

"I can't wait for Christmas" Rin squealed in delight

"I hate my brother!" Obito yelled "Who does he think he is telling I'll need luck, I know he means that I'm an idiot like usual. I'll show him!"

Rin laughed merrily "Well my brother said that they miss me"

"Are you trying to agitate me?" Obito waved his hands frantically, a scowl on his face "Why can't I have a normal person as my brother?"

"Relax Obito" Rin smiled

"And my mom is preparing a big dinner for my arrival" Obito groaned "I was looking forward to relaxing now I'm going to have to entertain and wait hand and foot on my family. I hate formal dinners."

"I'll be suffering with you" Rin joked although she was, unlike Obito excited for the dinner. The best part of Christmas is being with your family and she was glad she would be able to celebrate back home.

"_I hate Christmas" Kakashi sighed internally as he watched Obito and Rin talk about their family traditions on Christmas, their parents, siblings and gifts they hope to receive. "At least I have Pakkun"_

"Kakashi wanna come?" Obito asked. He could've sworn he saw a flash of sorrow in his friend's eye but like usual it was very small that Obito couldn't be sure

"No thanks, I have plans" Kakashi answered

"Like what?" Rin asked in order to find out whether he said no to Obito due to the fact that he really had plans or didn't want to intrude on Obito's family

Kakashi knew they'd keep badgering him if he didn't tell him so he decided to tell the truth "I'm going to visit my parents" he muttered

"That's nice" Rin smiled sadly

"Well maybe afterwards you can come and sleep over at least" Obito smiled

"We'll see about it" Kakashi replied knowing that Obito wouldn't take no for an answer "Let's just go to sleep"

"You probably miss your parents a lot, Kakashi" Rin thought as she lay in her bed "I promise you I'll help you through your pain…"


	11. The Swedish Swift

"Gather around champions!" Barty ordered them as they all gathered around him in a circle and then he ordered them in accordance to the order they were chosen to be champions

"Miss Fleur if you will" Barty asked her having a bag open. Fleur hesitantly reached into the bag and received a mini version of the dragon she will be fighting

"_That's actually pretty interesting" Kakashi thought as he watched the dragon move around on her hand_

As the bag went around Kakashi realized he was the only one without a adult figure standing by his side, not that he cared. He didn't need reassurance, he could handle it. Since Konoha didn't have any colors, Rin had to come up with some sort of design for their school. She decided the colors should be white and green to symbolize peace and harmony. Kakashi didn't really care though.

So now he was standing wearing a white shirt with some dark green kanji that spelled 'Konoha Academy', white shorts and black gloves. He realized however that everybody else was wearing clothes that covered their skin unlike himself. Again he didn't care and if anybody asked he would simply shrug telling him that he didn't get the memo.

"Mr. Hatake" Barty addressed him interrupting his thoughts. Kakashi put his hand and took out . circles in Kakashi's hand

"The Swedish Swift" Barty informed him "one of the fastest creatures in our world if not the fastest"

"And finally…" Barty turned to Harry

"The Hongarian Horntail" Harry muttered yet nobody heard what he said except Kakashi

"_He must be nervous" Kakashi snorted "He almost got caught cheating. We all are but nobody needs to know. Speaking of nervousness the tent gave an air of tension, I can feel their chakra jumping all over the place"_

"Now Cedric at the sound of the canon you will…"

The sound of the canon shook the tent before Dumbledore finished his speech. Cedric gave one last glance at his competitors and walked onto the stage.

"Three of the champions have now battled their dragon and got an egg allowing them to move into the second round. Now Mr. Hatake will face his dragon, the Swedish Swift, at the sound of the canon."

"Good Luck, Kakashi" Harry told him as he left

"Try not to die yourself, Potter" Kakashi smirked and stepped out onto the stadium ready to show them how strong he was. They decided that Kakashi should hold his strength as much as he can in order not to have people wary of him till it was needed.

The second Kakashi stepped out the dragon flew towards him at a very fast speed. Kakashi jumped behind a rock and the dragon turned around ready to attack its prey again.

"_I'll dodge for a bit then fight it" Kakashi decided following their plan to stay on the down low._

"Why is he just dodging?" Hermione exclaimed in horror "Do something!"

"He's fast" Ron noted though "Must train out huh?"

"Ron this is no time to think about that!" Hermione yelled at him in fear for Kakashi

Obito simply smirked and turned his attention to Kakashi again

Kakashi could hear a lot of gasps and screams from the crowd yet didn't care for them.

After three minutes of trying fruitless spells just for show he decided to act.

Next time the dragon came at him Kakashi jumped upwards and landed on its back. The dragon started trying to shake him off and Kakashi clung on for dear life

"_So maybe it isn't as weak as I thought" Kakashi noted as his began to get dizzy from all the shaking_

"What is he doing?" Hermione gasped

"Bloody Wicked!" Ron cheered and a lot of people seemed to agree with Ron

Kakashi gathered chakra on his feet and jumped away towards the egg and flipped backwards in the air landing gracefully on his feet. Knowing that the dragon will follow him Kakashi threw a smoke bomb to cover his use of ninjutsu and created a stone wall to slow the dragon down.

The dragon stopped when the smoke covered his prey and tried to pinpoint him by smelling him. Getting a scent the dragon charged full speed into the smoke ready to knock its prey out. However the dragon collided into the wall head first and staggered back.

The smoke cleared and everybody saw the dragon howling in pain and shaking its head as if to get rid of the pain. The stone wall looked like ruins yet everyone knew that it wasn't there before and they guessed Kakashi created it with a spell of some sorts.

While the dragon was distracted, Kakashi sprinted towards the egg ready to claim his prize

"Akio, golden egg" he called yet the egg didn't budge.

"Wingardium Leviosa" he tried again as he got closer the dragon now on his tail. Still it did not budge and Kakashi figured it was enchanted.

As the dragon came closer Kakashi jumped up again and the dragon flew right from under him. The dragon got angry and turned around to get its prey again. However, Kakashi used that moment to jump in the boulders and grabbed the egg.

"Yes!" Obito yelled

"That was amazing!" Ron cheered on with the audience as they watched the dragon's master soothe it and carry it away.

"Poor dragons" Rin muttered again "How can they do that, the dragons thinks Kakashi has her child. This is animal cruelty!"

"You should be glad that Kakashi survived right now, Rin" Hermione looked at her in shook at her line of thinking

"I knew he'd win" Rin smiled "Kakashi just never gives up"

"And now, our final champion will face his dragon…

"That was brilliant, Kakashi" Rin smiled as they had their own little party

"Amazing it was!" Obito patted Kakashi on the back "You should have heard Ron screaming bloody brilliant and wicked throughout your match"

"And best of all people think that this your best yet they have no idea" Rin nodded in approval

"At this rate Konoha is going to be rich" Obito smiled

"Thank you" Kakashi laughed as they complimented him

"Knew you were the one that should do it" Obito smirked

"Anyway open it and let's see what the next clue is" Rin asked in anticipation

"Alright" Kakashi nodded and opened it. He regretted it in an instant as a loud screeching sound invaded their ears. Kakashi immediately shut it again

"What the hell was that?" Obito asked in surprise

"This is going to take a while for us to solve" Kakashi muttered "Others will defiantly have their teachers helping them regardless of the rules, even if they are small hints"

"We'll take turns tailing the champions with kage bunshin (shadow clones) that are transformed into flies or something" Rin suggested

"That's a great idea" Kakashi nodded surprised that he hadn't thought of it himself

"You're amazing Rin" Obito agreed and Rin blushed a bit

"We'll start tomorrow" Kakashi noted "I'll take first duty for six hours tailing each champion while at breakfast"

"I'll take second" Rin said

"Already?" Obito asked "But the second task is after Christmas and the Yule Ball is coming up"

"Obito's right" Rin agreed "We'll start solving the puzzle after Christmas"

"I guess if you both think it's best then fine" Kakashi shrugged as he placed the egg in his trunk "I don't think I can take it to Konoha though"

"No need" Rin replied "We'll do it right here in Hogwarts"

"Can we sleep now?" Kakashi asked

"Tired from your battle" Obito asked shaking his head in disappointment "You're losing your touch if a ten minute battle wore you out"

"That's not it" Kakashi growled in annoyance as Obito laughed

"Knock it off" Rin interjected a smile on her face "I'm tired as well sp let's just sleep"


	12. Notice

Sorry but this is not an update. A lot of people have asked me to update and I'm so very sorry that I'm not. However, right now I'm applying to university! I'm stuck with righting essays and personal statements and whatnot. I feel really bad and I usually do not linger this much and I'm so so very sorry again. Just bear me till this semester ends. I will continue writing and am in the process of finishing the chapter however it won't be at a quick pace. However once I'm done with the apps I will write faster I promise. Again I ask you to bear with me and thank you all for keeping up with the story. :D


	13. A Nerve Wrecking Occasion

"You are required to attend a meeting with the Gryffindor's at 1:30" McGonagall informed the young ninja

"Of course professor" Rin replied "We'll be there"

After McGonagall left the shinobi continued down to breakfast.

"Oi! Obito over here!" Ron yelled waving the three over to their table. Obito smiled widely and sat next to Ron.

"Can't you be more quiet, Ronald" Hermione scolded "You're too loud"

Ron shrugged and started talking to Obito about Krum and what an amazing Quidditch player he was. Rin and Hermione, on the other hand, where talking about classes which left Harry and Kakashi sitting silently in front of each other.

"Isn't that egg annoying?" Harry asked not being comfortable with the silence

"Ughh" Kakashi replied in disgust "Almost blew my eardrum up"

Harry laughed "I wonder how we're supposed to figure it out"

"We'll find a way" Kakashi replied with no worry "I just wonder what they'll get, I mean after dragons what could come next?"

Although Rin was talking to Hermione she could hear Kakashi and Harry talking and was pleased. Kakashi wasn't being forced to socialize yet there he was, talking to Harry in a friendly manner with no insults or anything!

"_He's so different than how he usually is" Harry thought "I like him better this way."_

"I have to go the library" Kakashi said as he stood up

"Again?" Obito sighed "Stop living in the library. Seriously Kashi, live a little"

Kakashi decided to humor their cover up as normal wizards and countered "I do want to live beyond this tournament so yes I think I'll go to the library"

"_As if" Obito scoffed mentally "There is no way Kashi will die here. What a good liar!"_

Hermione wasn't really shocked to hear Kakashi going to the library as she sees him there all the time, yet she was surprised that Kakashi might actually spend more time in the library than even she does!

"Mind if I tag along?" Harry asked which surprised everyone, especially Ron.

"Sure" Kakashi shrugged "Two heads are better than one and then we might actually discover something about how to crack the code on that stupid egg"

"You really have a grudge against that egg don't you" Harry chuckled as they both left the dining hall

"The Yule Ball is first and foremost is a dance" McGonagall announced

"A dance?" Kakashi groaned "Do I have to go?" as they made their way to their room

"Yes you have to" Rin laughed

"_I have to ask Rin before Kakashi" Obito thought "But will she agree to come with me or not?"_

"Obito!" Kakashi punched him to get his attention "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just zoned out" Obito laughed nervously

"Whatever" Kakashi shrugged "I'm going to visit Raiden"

"Alright" Obito nodded and turned to watch Rin water her plants "Umm.. Rin"

"What's up Obito?" Rin asked with a smile as she went to tend to another weird looking plant

"I was.. wondering.. that is…" Obito stammered while Rin looked at him curiously. At that point Obito panicked "When will we write sensei?"

Obito mentally sighed in despair since he chickened out.

"Soon I guess" she smiled warmly "Miss him?"

"Ya.. well look at the time I'm going to go play Quidditch with Harry and Ron, see ya" he waved an walked out the door

"_I'm such an idiot" Obito sighed and walked towards the Quidditch field, broom in hand_

"Raiden!" Kakashi called as he walked into the owlery. Said owl flew towards him and settled on his extended arm, ruffling it's feather

"I thought you'd like to fly around without having to go to Konoha" Kakashi told the owl as he descended down the stairs again "Go wherever you like"

Raiden flapped it's wing in agreement. Kakashi chuckled and lifted his arm up into the air so that Raiden can take flight. Kakashi watched the bird go until it disappeared behind a hill, a small smile on his face.

"_Guess I'm not just into dogs" Kakashi thought as he went back to the room_

It was the next day and all the school could talk about was the Yule Ball. Girls were fantasizing about the romantic night that awaits them, boys were all worried about asking girls to go to the dance with them. It was all stupid in Kakashi's opinion and he didn't mind voicing it

"So stupid" Kakashi muttered "It's just ridiculous"

"Come on Kashi, I think it's cute" Rin smiled as they worked on their potions

"Whatever" Kakashi shrugged as he sprinkled some weird ingredient into his pot

"Don't forget you need to ask someone to go" Rin reminded him

"I don't want a date" Kakashi scoffed "It's bad enough I'm FORCED to go"

"Oh please, Kakashi," Rin shook her head "Stop being a drama king"

"I hate dances" Kakashi replied

"You've never been to one" Rin reminded him

"Exactly" Kakashi nodded "Are you going with Obito?"

"He didn't ask me yet, why?" Rin asked

"Just curious" Kakashi replied _"Also he has this ridiculous crush on you, seriously that idiot should get on with it if he wants Rin as his date" he thought_

With that the two friends went back to their potions.

"Aren't you going to ask Rin?" Kakashi asked when he spotted Obito later in the day and they walked towards transfiguration together

"What! Why would I do that… not that there is anything wrong with Rin…" Obito went red in the face

"Because you idiot, you have a crush on her and this is your chance to do something about it." Kakashi snapped "It's getting pathetic watching you admire her from afar"

"Watch it" Obito growled "Wait, don't you want to go with her yourself?"

"I see Rin as a sister more than anything" Kakashi shrugged "Besides, I don't want a date"

"Oh" Obito felt relieved knowing that Kakashi isn't a threat when it comes to Rin yet was disappointed to hear that his friend does not want to get a date.

"You need to get a date, Kashi" Obito replied "Going alone is what's pathetic"

"To each his own" Kakashi waved him off "But I saw people looking at Rin wanting to ask her, you should hurry up or she won't be available"

"Hey thanks buddy" Obito smiled "But I just get so nervous around her"

"Don't ask me" Kakashi muttered "I have no experience in this sort of thing"

"Well you can't know it all, can you?" Obito smirked

"Go jump in a lake" Kakashi muttered as they went inside the classroom

The two male shinobi were sitting on the far end of the table looking at Rin who was talking to Hermione on their lonesome about what they guessed was the Yule Ball.

"Go on, go on" Kakashi urged him with a smirk on his face "You can't humiliate yourself more than usual"

"Gee thanks Kashi, that makes me feel loads better" Obito replied sarcastically as he poked his food

"Come on already" Kakashi sighed in annoyance "This is getting old. It's been three days!"

"Why do you care?" Obito asked since he was curious and was also stalling

"For some reason I see you as a friend" Kakashi shrugged "Now go!"

Obito smiled internally since Kakashi called him a friend, for the first time, however, he was sill nervous

Kakashi decided that he had no more patience and dragged Obito towards Rin

"Hi Rin, Hermione" Kakashi greeted the two girls "Obito is feeling a bit tired and I thought maybe you could force him to eat healthy since he still insists on the fattening stuff."

"That's not helping" Obito snapped in a low voice that only Kakashi could hear

"Seriously Obito" Rin scolded "I told you all that junk food will make you sick. Come sit down and have some toast instead of pancakes with a pool of syrup on top"

After they ate for a bit Kakashi decided to sacrifice for his friend seeing as how he wouldn't ask in the presence of other

"Hermione," Kakashi addressed the girl who was reading a book "I was going to check on Raiden to see if he came back from his little escapade. Wanna join me"

Hermione was shocked to say the least, Kakashi was actually asking for her to accompany him, this was something new. She couldn't say no even if she wanted to and they both left.

Obito turned to thank Kakashi and saw Kakashi give him a glare promising terrible things if he did not ask her this instant. With that Kakashi and Hermione left leaving Rin and Obito, more or less, alone.

"Rin… I was wondering…" Obito began

"_I hope he actually gets the courage to ask me out today. I've already said no to three guys but if he doesn't ask me soon, I'll go with anybody. I know Kakashi won't ask me, or anyone for that matter, not that I would choose Kakashi over Obito yet this way I won't feel bad leaving one of them alone." Rin thought_

"Would you like to go to the ball with me" Obito stuttered

"Sure" Rin smiled "I'd love to!"

"Oh really!" Obito was surprised thinking that she would turn him down because he was an idiot, but apparently it really doesn't hurt to try "Great!"

Rin laughed and smiled as she watched Obito grin like a maniac, his hand rubbing the back of his head nervously.


	14. Background Music: Yule Ball

"We're going to end up being the only ones without dates, Harry" Ron groaned while having breakfast with Obito and Kakashi

"Not really," Obito replied with a smirk "Kakashi isn't taking anyone, are you buddy?"

"First of all don't call me buddy," Kakashi frowned where as Obito rolled his eyes "and no I'm not getting a date because frankly I don't feel like waiting on some girl's hand and foot"

"That's not really how it goes…" Harry mumbled wondering again at how Kakashi's brain actually worked

Kakashi scoffed "If it were up to me I wouldn't even go at all, but Professor McGonagall is making me"

"You're banging out of order mate" Ron smiled as he placed seconds on his plate.

"Come on let's just go to Transfiguration" Harry told them, ignoring Ron's frustration of not finishing his fourth meal.

"I still can't believe Rin didn't decide to take Transfiguration" Obito exclaimed as they turned around a corridor

"Why are you surprised?" Harry asked him "Don't you chose your classes back at your Academy? Why did you even try all of the classes at Hogwarts? Don't you take the same subjects?"

"_He's so annoying and observant" Kakashi muttered mentally _

"Well you see…" Kakashi began as they entered the class "We were just curious how classes are taught here and you do have some classes we don't, like Divinition."

As they Harry and Ron occupied a table and Obito and Kakashi another, Professor McGonagall walked in quieting the class down.

"I can't wait" Rin smiled as she watered her plants and treated them with the utmost care. The young shinobi were currently sitting in their room after a normal day of classes. Obito was chucking old paper into the fire while Kakashi, for once, was just lying down on the sofa staring lazily at Obito.

"School is finally over and the Yule Ball is in two days!" Obito agreed throwing an old issue of the Daily Prophet into the fire with more force than needed.

"Kakashi are you sure you don't want to ask someone?" Rin asked him for the twentieth time if not more. Kakashi sighed and shook his head although she couldn't see him as he was covered by the red sofa. She walked over, bent over him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He looked up at her lazily, waiting for what he was sure to come

"Are you ok?" she asked looking him over with a worried glance "You're not yourself"

"And what is myself?" Kakashi drawled as he folded his arms again and used them as a pillow

But before Rin could answer there was a knock on the door. Seeing as how Kakashi and Obito turned to her, Rin sighed and went to open the door that was hidden behind a picture of witch reading a book.

"Oh hi guys!" Rin smiled as she spotted the trio "What brings you here?" she asked as she lead them inside.

"We decided to celebrate the end of the first school term with magical snacks" Ron explained as he showed them a bag full of sweets. "Oi, move over Kakashi"

Kakashi just stared back and spread his legs out more, daring him to say something. Obito chuckled and pulled Kakashi up with a rough jerk ignoring the glare Kakashi sent his way.

"Chocolate Frogs?" Rin said in terror as she searched the context of the bag "They're not real, right?"

"No they're not" Hermione chuckled

"Those are boring, I was think of eating Every Flavored Beans" Ron interjected and fished for the box

"You go first Obito" Ron held out the box

Obito eyed them suspiciously then pushed them away "No, you go first"

"What a scaredy cat" Ron scoffed "Fine I'll go" and he pulled out a green and yellow colored bean that tasted like vomit. He spit it out and passed the box to Obito "Your turn" he smirked

"Are all of them bad?" Obito asked as he hesitantly pulled out a red colored bean

"No," Harry answered as Obito put the bean in his mouth

"Oh, Cherry" Obito said "That's fine"

As Hermione fished for a bean Ron seemed depressed at the fact that Obito got off this time

"Vanilla" Hermione smiled clearly enjoying the taste where as Rin followed Ron's example and spit out a bean with a taste she couldn't identify

"That's troll pudding flavor" Ron informed them "Some people actually like them"

"Like you" Hermione smiled "You eat everything and anything"

"I do not!" Ron replied as Harry ate a fish tasting bean, and although he didn't spit it out he clearly did not enjoy it.

"No" Kakashi said as Harry gave him the box "Not in the mood"

"Come on Kakashi they're not exactly sweets you know" Obito laughed

"You don't eat sweets!" Ron exclaimed

"I don't like sugar" Kakashi replied indifferently as he put his hand in pulling out a red and yellow one

"Oh you're not going to like that" Ron smiled as Kakashi put it in his mouth

"Well, it's a bit too spicy for my tastes but it isn't that bad" Kakashi shrugged as Ron and Harry started at him in awe for not reacting to the immensely spicy flavored bean.

After two hours the trio left them in order to make it in time for curfew and told them that they will see them at the ball

"I can't wait!" Rin smiled again and soon she went to bed.

"You look fine!" Kakashi yelled in agitation "Will you stop fidgeting now?"

Both boys were wearing kimonos, the Japanese traditional formal dress. Obito's was black with the Uchiha sign on the back where as Kakashi was wearing a white one with the Konoha swirl was stitched on one arm write under the shoulder.

"Rin are you coming?" Kakashi asked as Obito looked at himself one more time in the mirror attempting to flatten his hair although that seemed impossible with both him and Kakashi.

"Go on ahead" Rin replied "I'll meet you there"

"Alright then" Kakashi addressed Obito "Let's get this over with"

Soon everyone was gathered in front of the Great Hall chatting excitedly with one another and examining the dress choices of other students. Ron was in a bad mood since Hermione was asked out by Viktor Krum and was currently locking hands with him.

"It's so beautiful" Rin exclaimed as she walked up to them. Obito's cheeks immediately went pink and Kakashi scoffed at him. Rin was wearing a red kimono that had little white flowers strewn randomly around it, her hair was bouncing around in waves and the markings on her face made her even more beautiful.

Before Obito could compliment Rin while stuttering as Kakashi knew he would, Professor McGonagall came up to them and turned to Kakahsi

"Where is your partner?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously

"Umm… I didn't ask anyone and…"

"What!" McGonagall was close to screaming

"What's the big deal?" Kakashi asked

"Didn't you know that it's tradition that the champions and their partners are the first to dance?" McGonagall asked annoyed trying to think of a solution

"Dance?" Kakashi asked in shock "No way, no way, no way" shaking his hands

"This tournament has been honored for centuries. You will dance, Mr. Hatake" McGonagall scolded him

"But I don't have a date" Kakashi replied while dancing circles in his head

"Rin, I know your partner is Obito but would you mind dancing with Kakashi for the first reception?" McGonagall asked desperately

"If Obito doesn't mind I'd be happy to" Rin smiled

Although Obito could seeing Kakashi almost begging him not accept, Obito did so anyway. Kakashi glared at him while McGonagall let out a sigh of relief, thanked Obito and left.

"Why?" Kakashi whined

"Come on Kashi it'll be fun" Rin smiled

"But it's not a matter of wanting to dance only" Kakashi explained "I.. well I…"

"What?" Obito asked impatiently

"I can't dance" Kakashi muttered in a low voice

"What was that?" Rin asked "I can't hear you over this crowd"

"I said I can't dance" Kakashi said more loudly this time, his face turning slightly red

"What do you mean you can't dance?" Obito asked in a voice that clearly showed that he didn't believe Kakashi in the slightest

"Well it's not like I've had family weddings to go to" Kakashi snapped at him

"It's fine" Rin smiled reassuringly "Just follow my lead" where as Obito looked a bit guilty and was determined to invite Kakashi over for parties and what not when they got back.

Soon the champions entered with their dates, hands intertwined. Harry and Kakashi were clearly the only ones that were uncomfortable as the couples danced across the platform.

"See you're not that bad" Rin giggled as they danced in circles

"This is so embarrassing" Kakashi muttered "I hate being the center of attention, it's like vultures waiting for you to collapse and make a mistake"

"Really?" Rin said in a surprised tone "Forget the way you interpreted it, but I can't believe that you, Hatake Kakashi, prodigy of the generation, can look a man in the eyes and kill, are afraid of being the centre of attention as you have put it" her smile of amusement showing clearly on her face

"Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm perfect" Kakashi replied dejectedly "Looks like your free to go to Obito now. This first song is up and many people have joined us"

"Kakashi wait…" Rin called to his retreating figure but he ignored her and kept on walking

"I hate dances" he muttered to himself as he began to roam around the grounds

"Hey what's up?" Obito asked her as she walked up to him

Rin didn't want to ruin this evening for Obito so she said she was disappointed Kakashi left already and they were soon dancing the night away, although her conversation with Kakashi did not really disappear from her mind

"Let's go get some drinks" Obito suggested after a while and as they walked towards the entrance they saw Hermione leaving a bit disgruntled

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Rin asked in worry as Obito went on ahead to get some drinks

"Nothing" Ron muttered darkly and so she turned to Harry. Harry simply told her it would be best to leave it.

"Here I got you some drinks" Obito's voice came as he joined them

"Oh thanks" Harry smiled and drank his share where as Ron got up and said that he wasn't in the mood

"Don't mind him" Harry told them apologetically "Well go have fun"

Rin and Obito hesitated before joining the ring of dancers once more.

"_There's no point in staying here" Harry thought as he exited the Great Hall watching couples of left and right laughing, kissing and flaunting around happily_

"Don't tell me you didn't notice" Karkarof's voice made its way into Harry's ear and as he turned around he found Snape interrupting many couples with the Drumstrang headmaster not far behind "The mark is getting clearer, darker.."

"I'm not a coward" Snape hissed "If you want to run flee then" and soon they had gone.

"_The mark!" Harry exclaimed "It's got to be the dark mark, and if it's getting clearer that means Voldemort is growing more powerful, the Quidditch Cup, my name coming from the Goblet, what does it all mean?"_

"What are you doing?" a voice behind him asked making Harry jump

"Oh Kakashi!" Harry sighed in relief "You scared me"

"You look like you're doing something you shouldn't be doing and judging by how you are hiding behind a bush and how you jumped 20 meters into the air I would say that that's true" Kakashi said while raising an eyebrow at him

"I just overheard Snape and Karakroff discussing how the mark is getting clearer" Harry asked and was shocked by Kakashi's lack of enthusiasm

"The mark?" Kakashi scoffed "Do you mean the signs or something?"

"No I mean the Death Eater mark" Harry replied after realizing that Eastern wizards might not be as familiar with Voldemort and the way things were

"The death eaters?" Kakashi mused "You mean Voldemort's followers? I read about it somewhere"

"That's the one" Harry nodded "Although most people call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

At this Kakashi let out a bark of laughter "Seriously?"

Harry, amused by this reaction, asked him what he thought was so funny

"I mean I understand being afraid of the guy but giving him such a title?" Kakashi replied incredulously "What is something bad gonna happen if you say his name?"

"It's just that people fear to say his name" Harry replied "He did so many terrible things that people are afraid to mention the darker times"

"So you make it even worse but fearing his name" Kakashi asked skeptically "But I'm not one to judge. So anyway about the mark…"

As Harry started explaining his experiences with Voldemort who couldn't help but remember something Hermione had said "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself".

"So Voldemort is trying to rise to power, kill you, control England and then the entire world?" Kakashi asked indifferently

"Something like that" Harry replied

"Wow someone's got issues" Kakashi commented "This guy must be mental"

"Well he is mental but he's evil crazy " Harry said "That's what makes him so terrifying"

"Well you're in trouble I would say if some murderous lunatic is after you" Kakashi noted "Personally I think you should just worry about the tournament for now and if you live through it and when Voldemort rises to power, the you can start trying to solve everything"

"You mean just do nothing?" Harry said

"What's there to do about?" Kakashi asked "So the mark is getting darker" Kakashi said waving his hand in front of him and put on a look of horror "Big deal? And even if there is something going on what can you do about it?"

"I don't know but I can't ignore all of this!" Harry replied angrily

"Listen just try and live beyond this tournament then worry" Kakashi replied in a more gentle manner "It won't do you well to dwell on things you can't do anything about"

Although Harry could see the logic he still couldn't stay put so he bade Kakashi goodnight and they went their separate ways.

Thanks for all the Reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and coming up next "Stopping by at Konoha for a few Days"


	15. A Merry Christmas

Obito woke up and groggily rubbed his eyes as the sun's rays hit his face. He got up in annoyance as he felt that he only just fell asleep. When he took in his surroundings he remembered that he had indeed, just fell asleep a while ago. He was back in Konoha and the time difference was apparent.

Obtio smiled, he was home on Christmas. And Christmas meant a tree in the living room which meant presents! Obito got up quickly and literally ran into the living room to find out that everyone was awake but him.

"Finally," his brother Seishu sighed "We've been waiting forever; Mom insisted we let you sleep a bit"

"Christmas is for family" his mother scolded "We will spend it together"

"Thanks Mom" Obito smiled "Can we open presents now?"

"Sure thing" his mother smiled as his dad nodded "Your dad and I will go first. Here you go"

Obito grabbed the present and opened it up to find a scroll filled with B ranked jutsus affiliated with the Uchiha Clan.

"I don't believe it" Obito yelled "Thank you thank you! I'm going to prove to everybody what an awesome ninja I am with these"

"Thanks" Seishu sighed in annoyance "Now he'll burn the house down by mistake"

"Shut up!" Obito yelled "I'll defeat you one day!"

"Sure, small fry" Seishu laughed

"Now now you guys relax" his mother reprimanded

"I'll go next" Seishu announced as he handed each of his parents a gift then reluctantly gave Obito a small one as well

Obito curious opened it without making a fuss only to find out that his brother gave him medical insurance.

"I'll kill you!" Obito yelled and pounced on his brother who held him while laughing his head off

"To be young" his father chuckled as he finally managed to pry Obito off of Seishu

When Obito calmed down he handed out his presents. The looks of surprise on his family's faces were hilarious in his opinion.

"Umm Obito, what is this?" his mother asked as she took out her gift which was wrapped in a very long and thin package

"You know how my mission is to the wizarding world" Obito answered "So I thought I'd get you gifts from there to make them special. Your broom cleans by itself so you won't have to bend down and all. Dad, that's called a sneak-a-scope and it will spin wildly when an enemy of yours is nearby."

"And what's this?" Seishu asked "Every flavored beans?"

"I know how you like to prank and annoy everyone so I thought I'd get you this seeing as they really do mean every flavor. Rin got troll pudding once, sounds horrible"

"This is actually pretty cool" Seishu smiled

"So next Christmas you'll get me something other than insurance?" Obito asked in annoyance

"Maybe" Seishu laughed as they headed to the kitchen for breakfast. At around noon Obito excused him to exchange presents with his team and promised his mom he'd be back in time for dinner.

"Hiya sensei!" Obito smiled as he saw his team all waiting for him under a tree

"Good to see you too" Minato nodded with a smile of his own

"Looks like you had a nice morning" Rin noted

"Ya everyone loved my presents!" Obito smiled "And I'm sure sensei will love my present too!"

"Looking forward to it but it's tradition for the sensei to give you gifts first so here" he chuckled as he handed everyone their respective present

"Sensei this is lovely!" Rin exclaimed as she showed everyone a beautiful silver locket. "It even has our team picture in it, and my family! Thank you" and then hugged him

"No problem" he smiled blindingly

"Coupons for Ichiruka!" Obito yelled "Wow, these can get me dozens and dozens of ramen"

Kakashi looked at his own present which was three books for an adventure series. "Thanks sensei" he said as he turned them over to read the small exert from the books.

"Me next, me me" Obito yelled as he gave them each a present

"And this would be…?"Minato asked in amusement

"You got him a sneak-a-scope too?" Rin asked "But I have to admit it is a good present"

"Too?"Obito asked in disappointment "You got him a sneak-a-scope too?"

"No but I know you gave your dad one too" Rin reassured him

"So what is it?" Minato asked again

"It's a device that will alert you when an enemy is near" Kakashi elaborated

"Should come in handy" Minato noted "Thank you"

"Oh Obito a Caribbean Snout" Rin exclaimed as she held the plant

"A what now?" Minato asked but didn't press the issue when he saw both Obito and Kakashi shake their heads

"And is that a moving picture?" Minato asked as he looked at Kakashi's present which was a picture of him riding a dragon of all things

"Where'd you get it?" Rin asked

"Asked one of the reporters for a copy" Obito answered "He agreed when I told him it was a Christmas present"

"Thank you" Kakashi smiled

"My turn" Rin smiled and presented her own gifts.

"Is this your way of telling me you told me so?" Minato asked in amusement as he read the title of the book in hand, 'Understanding Woman'.

"Precisely" Rin laughed

"A broom cleaning kit, thank you" Obito said as he admired the kit in hand. Rin smiled and turned to Kakashi and saw him feeling the blue scarf she knitted for him

"This is lovely Rin" Kakashi smiled in appreciation as he wore his new scarf

Rin smiled widely and welcomed him in return. Obito felt jealousy crawl over him, what does he have to do to win Rin over. He knows she sees him as a friend more than anything but he wants her to see him for more. But he knew Rin has a crush on Kakashi even though Kakashi doesn't see her that way. It's not fair!

"Kakashi, it's your turn" Minato addressed his youngest student

"I wasn't sure what to bring you guys" Kakashi muttered as he handed out his gifts

"This is amazing Kashi!" Obito smiled as he showed everybody Gryffindor scarf

"Thank you Kakashi kun" Rin exclaimed "A Plant Care kit, this should be extremely useful"

"You're welcome" Kakashi nodded

"What's that paper?" Obito asked Minato sensei who was reading what appeared to be a note

"A bunch of coupons" Minato lied "Thanks Kakashi"

"Well I don't want to leave but I have a family dinner to go to" Rin apologized "Thanks for the gifts"

"Yea me too" Obito smiled "Kakashi if you wanna come over the invitation is still open, see ya" and he ran towards his house as well

Kakashi began heading to the graveyard but Minato's call stopped him

"Thanks for the gift, Kakashi kun" Minato smiled and ruffled his hair much to Kakashi's displeasure "You wanna join Kushina and myself?"

"No thank you" Kakashi declined "I also have places to be"

"Alright then, see ya later squirt" Minato smiled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving a scowling Kakashi behind

The snow stopped coming down, only covering the ground slightly. Kakashi fingered the carvings in the grave in front of him, 'Hatake Naomi', his mother. Next to her lay his father, the fallen hero. He sat in front of them remembering his mother's voice as she sang him a lullaby, his father training him in the backyard and his mother cooking delicious soup.

He missed them so much, he couldn't even express how much. Sure he had Team 7 now, but it just wasn't the same. He didn't know how long he stayed at his parents' grave but he felt really tired and as soon as he arrived home he fell asleep, his few tears drying up as the night drew on.

"That was a great night" Kushina laughed as she and Minato finally crashes down in bed

"Great Christmas" Minato agreed

"Oh are these the gifts you got from your students?" Kushina asked as she saw him take things out from various pockets and putting him on the bedside table. His nod gave her an answer so she scooted to get a closer look

"You know how I told you about their secret mission?" Minato asked, a nod from Kushina, "Well, Obito got me an object that can detect your enemies' presence."

"That's impressive" Kushina whistled

"Yea," Minato agreed "Rin got me this book". Kushina took one look at the title and laughed out loud.

"This won't help you one bit" she noted

"I know, I wouldn't count you as any women" Minato told her "This only applies to regular women, not special one like you"

"I know" Kushina bragged and Minato laughed "Wait these are only two gifts, what about Kakashi?"

Minato handed her the note in explanation

_I just wanted to thank you for everything. I know I might not show it but I really do appreciate everything you have done for me._

_Have a Merry Christmas,_

_Hatake Kakashi._

"Isn't that sweet" Kushina smiled as she handed the paper back to Minato

"It means more than any gift he could've got" Minato nodded

"Well he's healing so that's good" Kushina smiled, turned off the light and huddled in the covers "Good Night"

"Healing…" Minato smiled then joined her in sleep.


	16. Back at Hogwarts

**Thanks for all the reviews they make me smile! **

"Welcome back" Professor McGonagall greeted the three ninja as they appeared in front of her, the old key Dumbledore sent now in the hands of Rin who stepped up and handed it to McGonagall.

"Thank you" she smiled as her professor took it from her

"Dinner is in an hour so don't be late" she warned as they filed out of her office

As they exited the office and headed towards their dormitories Obito exclaimed loudly "Back here again. Even though this place is too weird I did miss it"

"Yes I can't wait to be assaulted by talking portraits and have ghosts pass through me" Kakashi muttered disdainfully

"Relax Kakashi" Rin smiled "Polyjuice" and the portrait swung open for them and let them enter their quarters once more "I'll start tailing the champions"

"Let's unwind first" Obito sighed dramatically as Rin preformed three kage bunshin

"It's really tiring travelling in an instant" Kakashi said sarcastically

"What's with the sarcasm today, Kakashi?" Rin asked as her clowns transformed into flies and flew away "And Obito stop being so lazy"

"I'm not being lazy, I'm just saying that resting after travelling thousands of miles is standard procedure" Obito told her cheerfully

"Like Kakashi said, travelling by portkey doesn't apply here" Rin sighed as Obito plopped down on his bed

"Just a few minutes" Obito whined

"Just let him, you know he won't listen anyway" Kakashi told her as let Raiden out to fly. He didn't get a chance in Konoha because he knew that they needed to be strict with time and he wasn't sure how long Raiden would take. Not to mention his fear of enemy nin mistaking him as a messenger bird if Raiden flew too far away.

"So Kakashi, while Obito is being lazy how about a game of wizard's chess?" Rin asked "Ron told me I should get one so I did"

"Chess?" Kakashi asked in confusion

"It's exactly like shougi in the sense of the game but the pieces are different and they actually destroy each other" Rin elaborated and started explaining the rules.

Obito rolled his eyes as the two began to play with the chess board and decided to take a nap to catch up with the time difference.

A couple of minutes passed in silence with the exception of stones chattering until they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh that must be the trio I told them we were coming back today" Rin smiled and got up to let them in

"Hello" Harry smiled and went in followed by Ron and Hermione, both were doing their best to ignore each other leading Rin to believe something happened between the two

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ron asked as the door closed in behind them

"I was playing wizard's chess with Kakashi but he's crushing me" Rin sighed dejectedly

"Hey I'll have a go" Ron brightened up looking at Kakashi with enthusiasm. Kakashi, who up till now, was staring at them emotionlessly shrugged in acceptance of the challenge and Ron took Rin's place and the game began anew.

"Hey Harry can you wake Obito up since it's dinner soon?" Rin asked "I have something I want to show Hermione"

Both of the addressed parties looked at her curiously but eventually Harry, figuring it was girl talk, decided that waking Obito would be safer and went ahead with that task.

Once Rin lead Hermione to her room and closed the door she began talking "What happened between you and Ron?"

Hermione didn't miss a beat happy to finally have a girl to share her frustrations with "Oh he's just infuriating. He gets too scared to ask me out and only does it as a last resort in the most rude way possible. I tell him I have a date but he keeps saying I'm making stuff up thinking nobody in their right mind would ask me. Then when he sees me with Krum he turns from the drooling fan boy into an avid hater of him because he's jealous. But he won't admit it saying that it's only because he's the enemy since he's competing against Harry. Then he finds me later on in the night and brusquely leads me away from Krum and he ruined everything! I hate him!" and at this Hermione burst into tears.

Rin immediately started consoling her and thanked the heavens she had been right about casting silencing charms at her door first. She really needed to thank Kakashi for looking that spell up.

Once Hermione calmed down Rin replied "He's probably not too scared but unsure of his feelings towards you, or he's just repressing them since you're his friend. Besides boys are so immature at this age and haven't the faintest idea of love and relationships. If you most know I've had a crush on Kakashi since forever, and he knows it and he doesn't acknowledge me in that sense. Do you know how much that hurts? I promised myself I'd get over him and it worked for a while but I can't help feel drawn to him."

"He told you he doesn't want to be with you?" Hermione asked shocked since Rin never gave away the tiniest of hints too liking Kakashi in that sense

"Not exactly, he didn't say a thing, not that that's weird with Kakashi. I was a bit obvious at first and he simply ignored my advances. He made it clear he only sees me as a friend." Rin elaborated

"But Obito likes you" Hermione stated "Isn't that weird?"

"I love Obito as a brother, but I just don't see him in that sense you know. Obito knows that I have a thing for Kakashi, I think he's trying to win me over" Rin said "It's a bit complicated"

"Guess love is one big rollercoaster" Hermione smiled

"Well said" Rin laughed "Ready to go to dinner?"

"Sure, let me just wash up" Hermione stated. When she came back she asked Rin whether it showed that she was crying but Hermione didn't cry a lot so traces of her tears were already gone.

Reassured, both girls stepped out to be met with Obito and Harry arguing about the best Quidditch position in loud voices and Ron open mouthed blubbering like an idiot as Kakashi checkmated him with a smirk on his face.

"Boys" Rin sighed "Without us they'd be lost."

Hermione laughed and soon they managed to calm them down and head down to dinner together although Ron was still complaining about losing and insisting that Kakashi cheated under his breath.


	17. Something Wicked this Way Comes

"Kakashi it's your turn" Obito announced quietly as his clones' memories surged through him "Damn it no luck"

They were sitting in the library trying to find a way to solve the egg and till now they had no luck. Spying has yet to wield results as well.

"The task is a month and a bit away" Kakashi cursed as he hid behind a bookshelf, produced the three kage bunshin and set them on their way then rejoining them at the table

"Who knows how long the it will take to solve whatever the clue is." Rin sighed as she closed another book and set it aside taking another book instead.

"We'll find a way I'm sure" Obito smiled "If the three of us can't crack it then who will?"

"People who have been immersed in the wizarding world more than us" Kakashi deadpanned as he scanned the context of a book entitled "Curious Objects and how to Handle them"

"Even they are having trouble" Obito noted. Silence overtook them once more as they disappeared behind the books once more.

Kakashi's clone was perched on the ceiling above DIggory's head who wasn't paying too much attention to the class, rather the book he was reading searching for clues. Kakashi knew this was a dud book, he had read it himself and knew that nothing to help with the egg lies in its pages. The bell rang and the class began to file away. Kakashi prepared himself to follow DIggory but was surprised just as much as DIggory when Moody asked him to linger for a while.

"Diggory, that book will not help you" Moody said jumping straight to the bat

"Another book useless" Diggory sighed

"If I know any better Karkaroff and Maxine will both help they're students even if it is against the rules and knowing Dumbledore he will not stoop to their level. I plan to make things interesting by keeping the leveling field equal." Moody explained

"You'll help Harry and me?" Cedric sighed in relief

"I already helped Potter with the dragons," Moody shook his head "Put the egg under water, Diggory, only there will you be able to hear its message."

"Thank you, sir" Diggory exclaimed

"Just remember, constant vigilance" Moody roared as he beckoned him away from his office.

Kakashi watched Diggory as left the room and made his way to the window catching Moody's words as he sat on his desk grading papers, "Everything is working out perfectly.", his eyes projecting excitement that chilled Kakashi to the bone. He lingered for a while but when Moody fell silent, Kakashi poofed outside the office away from prying eyes.

"Let's take a break and go to lunch" Rin suggested and both boys agreed with her as they put their books back and headed downstairs.

"I'm so hungry" Obito groaned "I'm going to have a feast, all the reading is making me tired"

Kakashi suddenly stopped walking and Rin and Obito moved a few steps ahead of him before turning towards him

"What's the matter, Kakashi?" Rin asked curiously

"My clone found the answer" Kakashi smirked but then scowled "However, there is something weird going on…"

"Not here" Rin urged him smiling in excitement

"Let's go to our room" Obito suggested just as excited "We can get food later!"

Once they entered their quarters, Kakashi immediately went towards his trunk took out the egg and then dashed towards the bathroom. Obito and Rin gave each other skeptical looks but then hurried after him. They found Kakashi filling up the tub with water and grew even more worried.

"Kakashi, did you lose your mind or something?" Obito asked what he and Rin were both thinking.

"We can only hear the egg under water," Kakashi explained "at least that's what professor Moody said"

Rin and Obito's eyes both lit up in understanding and excitement. Once the tub was filled up Kakashi placed the egg under the water and ducked his head inside followed by Obito and Rin.

Kakashi opened it and the water burst not with wails and screams but the sound of harmonious singing:

"_Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching, ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss, And hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took. But past an hour – the prospect's black Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Once the song ended all three shinobi came out of the water, none of them showing signs of being in the water for a good amount of time.

Kakashi didn't care about them taking anything from him, he had no valuable possessions he'll sorely miss. Whatever junk they'd take all he cared about was getting back for the tournament.

Yet all of them knew that despite being shinobi, staying under water for an hour was too much. So Kakashi and Obito were both going through all the jutsus and spells they knew to try and find something that will enable him to breathe for an hour under water.

On the other hand, Rin's face lit up and she turned to them uttering one word, "Gillyweed!"

"Rin our password changed remember," Obito told her in confusion

"No no, Gillyweed." Rin said again but both Kakashi and Obito looked as clueless as ever "It's a plant that will enable the user to stay under water for an hour. Neville told me about it in a book he's reading that was given to him by Professor Moody. Although there is some debate about its affects in fresh water and salt water."

"Moody gave him the book?" Kakashi asked warily

"What does it matter," Obito smiled "We solved it, now where do we get Gillyweed?"

"No wait, " Kakashi stopped them "I told you that something weird was going on right, after Moody told Diggory about the egg he said that 'everything was going according to plan'."

"He might mean that he's giving Hogwarts a fighting chance seeing as how Potter saw Karakroff and Madam Maxine sneaking around near the dragons" Obito explained

"That's what I thought at first," Kakashi trailed on "but the look on his face is the look of somebody who has been waiting for something to happen for a long time, something he really wants to see happen. I doubt that Moody is all that interested in the tournament."

"You have a point," Rin noted "But Professor Moody is a bit mad, maybe his expressions aren't normal."

"I know an expression when I see one" Kakashi retorted a bit angrily "Moody is hungry for something that has to do with this tournament. He helped Potter with the dragons, Diggory with the egg, and planted the answer to the clue in Neville's hand. He said he doesn't want to help Potter with the second task since he helped him with the first, however. But I have this gut feeling, Moody is planning something, I know it"

"Wow!" Obito said in shock "That's the most I've heard you speak in about a year"

"Obito this is serious" Kakashi growled

"Kakashi I think you're over-exaggerating" Rin tried to calm him down "You just said it, he didn't help Cedric in the first task and he's not going to help Harry in this one. Seems to me that he's only giving Hogwarts a fighting chance, like Obito said."

Kakashi's eye sparked in realization "But Diggory did get help in the first task, from Potter. I bet you anything Moody knows that Diggory will want to pay Potter back. That's why he gave Neville that book, it's for Harry once Diggory helps him out! Moody wants Potter to win this tournament, but why?"

Obito and Rin both looked at each other in exasperation, both still keen on the idea that Moody wants see Hogwarts win.

Kakashi saw the look on their faces and sighed in frustration "I know the information seems to lead to the fact that Moody just wants Hogwarts to win. But it's his face after he gave Diggory the clue, the way he said those words. He wants something more I can feel it in my gut, and if Minato sensei taught us anything is that a ninja must follow his intuition."

"Kakashi why don't you write all this to Minato sensei, see what he thinks before you throw around these accusations," she saw Kakashi about to retort so she replied before he could, "please."

Kakashi was silent for a while contemplating Rin's suggestion and the sighed, "Fine, but I'm not dropping this and I'm going to write to sensei right now."

"First we need to get our hands on some Gillyweed" Obito reminded him as Kakashi headed towards the desk and began writing

"You go do that" Kakashi shrugged and bent down and started writing furiously. Rin sighed but they both announced that they were headed to the Great Hall for a late lunch and began discussing how they were going to get some Gillyweed.

Rin and Obito came back to find Kakashi setting Raiden on his way. Rin sighed in relief knowing that Kakashi will wait for Minato's reply before bringing this up again.

"Now that that's over with, would you mind discussing the second task with us now?" Obito asked

Kakashi shrugged in reply still angry at them for not believing him, but when Rin handed him some food his anger deflated a little. He nodded his thanks and they settled in front of the fire place.

"We have half an hour before our next class," Obito announced as Kakashi began to eat

"Rin, Gillyweed is a plant right?" Kakashi asked. When Rin nodded Kakashi continued "Then why can't you just ask that Herbology teacher for some, I'm sure she has one or two and besides she loves you"

"I have Herbology next and Obito and I already decided that I should ask, but Gillyweed isn't a plant I think someone would grow in their greenhouse. It's used mostly for medicine and potions." Rin told him

"So we might have to ask Professor Snape?" Kakashi asked her "We have that last today, if Professor Sprout doesn't have any, we'll ask Professor Snape."

"That's a long shot but it's the best we've got for now" Obito said

"But Kakashi you need to ask him" Rin told him

"Why me?" Kakashi whined "You're better at this stuff"

"Because you're the champion," Rin sighed "You don't have classes with Professor Sprout so that's why I'm asking her, but it would be rude not to ask Professor Snape yourself"

"Wait," Obito said "Professor Sprout is Head of Hufflepuff, Cedric's house. If we mention we need GIllyweed she'll tip Cedric. I think we should ask Snape first and if he doesn't give us we should find any other means before we ask Professor Sprout. She should be our last resort"

"Obito that's actually pretty smart" Kakashi said in shock surprised that he didn't think of that and that he forgot that Sprout was head of his competition's house.

"Hey why is it always the tone of surprise with you whenever I say something smart?" Obito yelled in annoyance

"Because it rarely happens" Kakashi smarted back smiling

"Guys!" Rin stopped their fight before it began "We need to head to class. I'll see you in potions Kakashi, until then." She waved and headed out the door followed by Kakashi and Obito. Rin headed towards the green houses, Kakashi towards ancient runes and Obito towards the Quidditch pitch to get in some flying practice. But all of their minds were geared towards the second task although Kakashi was still more interested in Moody than the tournament.

As the class began to shuffle out of the dungeon, Rin nudged Kakashi towards Snape. Kakashi sighed but headed towards the Professor's desk once everybody left.

"Sir, " Kakashi called catching his attention. Snape turned around and looked at him curiously. Kakashi took his silence as permission to proceed. "Sir, I was wondering whether you have some Gillyweed I might have. I'll pay for it and I'll order some more for you."

"And why do you want Gillyweed?" Snape asked although he knew the answer to that.

Kakashi figured that since Snape hated Potter and that he didn't seem like the person with school spirit, it was safe to tell him that he figured out the next task.

"Well you see sir, I'm sure you know that the second task asks us to search for something we missed for an hour under water, we thought of Gillyweed as the answer to that. Problem is Gillyweed is a rare herb and so it needs to months to be delivered and the task is about a month away so we cannot order one." Kakashi explained

"We thought since Gillyweed is used in numerous potions that you might have some, professor" Rin continued

"I guess I should congratulate you on figuring it out," Snape told them "Tell me, how did you hear the egg's clue?"

"Under water, sir" Kakashi answered promptly

"I will give you some Gillyweed, free of charge" Snape nodded indifferntly and headed towards his private stores. "Put it in your mouth before you jump in the water" Snape instructed him as he handed Kakashi the herb. "Try not to die out there," and with that farewell he ushered them out of his office and closed the door.

"We've done it" Rin smiled as she looked at the Gillyweed in Kakashi's hand

Kakashi nodded "Now that I have nothing to worry about for a month, I'm going to find out what Moody is up to"

Rin groaned and was about to retaliate but Kakashi was already walking away, his mind focused on one thing, Professor Moody.

**That's the most I've ever written! Thanks for all the interest shown towards this story, many of you have added it to your favorites and I'm thrilled! Please leave a comment on what you like best so I can make it interesting for all of you :D Thanks again and please review, MERRY CHIRSTAMS.**


	18. A Giant Problem

"Good Day!" Obtio smiled as he joined the trio for breakfast with Rin and Kakashi following suit.

"You seem cheerful" Hermione noted and Obito simply smiled more in response and began to dig in.

"Don't mind him." Rin sighed as she watched him eat like there was no tomorrow. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked when she noted he was angry, and so was Ron although it was hard to tell with him eating so much food.

"That Skeeter woman is horrible" Harry spat in annoyance

"Who?" Rin and Obito asked together, but before Hermione could answer Kakashi replied

"She writes for some newspaper" he said as he picked at his food still not used to how heavy English cuisine was.

"All she cares about is writing a good story" Hermione said in disdain "She doesn't care what she does or who she hurts along the way. She exaggerates the truth and writes lies all the time"

"So what did she do this time?" Rin asked and Ron thrust the Daily Prophet, opened to a certain page, at her. Kakashi and Obito leaned in to read the story: (This article is taken word by word from JK Rowling's story, "The Goblet of Fire" and all rights go to her. This is purely being used for a fanfiction story and no profit is being gained by it.)

**DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISATKE**

_Albus Dumbledore , eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. In September of this year, he hired Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the notorious jinx-happy ex-Auror, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, a decision caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody's well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody, however, look responsible and kindly, when set beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures._

_Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of game-keeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the Headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates._

_An alarmingly large and ferocious-looking man, Hagrid has been using his newfound authority to terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind-eye, Hagrid has maimed several pupils during a series of lesson which many admit to be 'very frightening'._

'_I was attacked by a Hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a Flobberworm' says Draco Malfoy, a fourth-year student. 'We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything'._

_Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation, however. In conversation with a Daily Reprorter last month, he admitted breading creatures he has dubbed 'Blast-Ended Skwerts', highly dangerous crosses between manticores and fire crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creatures is, of course, an activity usually closely observed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, it seems, considers himself above such petty restrictions._

'_I was just having some fun,' he says, before hastily changing the subject. _

_As if this were not enough, the Daily Prophet has now unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not – as he has always pretended – a pure-blood wizard. He is not, in fact, even pure human. His mother, we can exclusively reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown._

_Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring amongst themselves during the last century. The handful that remained joined the ranks of He Who Must Not Be Named, and were responsible for some of the worst mass Muggle-killings of his reign of terror._

_While Many of the giants that served He Who Must Not Be Named were killed by Aurors working against the Dark side, Fridwulfa was not among them. It is possible she escaped to one of the giant communities still existing in foreign mountain ranges. If his antics during Care of Magical Creatures lessons are any guide, however, Fridwulfa's son appears to have inherited her brutal nature._

_In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close friendship with the boy who brought about You Know Who's fall from power, thereby driving Hagrid's own mother, like the rest of You Know Who's supports into hiding. Perhaps Harry Potter is unaware of the unpleasant truth about his large friend – but Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure that Harry Potter, along with his fellow students, is warned about the dangers of associating with part-giants._

"Wow I didn't see that one coming," Kakashi commented once he was done reading "I just thought he was large by nature"

"Does it annoy you that he's part giant?" Harry spat in anger

"I don't really care" Kakashi replied indifferently although he was amused by Harry's anger.

"We went with Hagrid to Diagon Alley and he was the first person we met here," Rin elaborated "He's very kind and it doesn't matter who his mom was."

"That's bias right there" Obito nodded in agreement

"So Moody was an Auror?" Kakashi asked and everyone was shocked at the question that was completely off topic.

"Yes he was" Ron answered "But what are you going on about focusing on that after all the stuff that article said about Hagrid?"

"Just curious" Kakashi shrugged as he returned to his food

"So what did Hagrid do when he read this?" Obito asked in worry and all attentions shifted away from Kakashi back towards him

"He's locked himself away in his cabin and he won't come out!" Hermione sighed

"And worst of all everybody thinks the substitute is a better teacher than Hagrid and want her to stay" Harry said, shaking.

"Is she?" Kakashi asked

"It doesn't matter" Harry replied " We want Hagrid back"

"Well he shouldn't let this bother him" Kakashi said although he secretly thought that if the other teacher was better, she should be the one to teach if she wanted to.

"The world won't forget about it if he's locked himself in his cabin. Personally, I think he should just carry on like it doesn't matter." Obito said

"He have to go make sure he's alright" Rin said

"We tried but he won't let us in" Hermione sighed

"Maybe he needs some time by himself" Obito suggested

"I'm going to keep trying" Harry said resolutely. With afternoon classes approaching they all dropped the subject and headed for their next classes.

A week has passed by an there was still no word from Hagrid. Harry seemed particularly gloomy by Hagrid's disappearance, unlike the rest of Hogwarts who were preparing for a great day in Hogsmade.

"I can't wait to see Hogsmade" Obtio noted during breakfast "I heard Zonko's is supposed to be brilliant."

"I'm looking forward to see the Shrieking Shack" Rin said "It's said to be the most haunted house in Britan"

"It's not really haunted" said Ron much to Hermione's and Harry's displeasure

Kakashi noted how their faces fell and grew curious so he decided to find out, "Why isn't it haunted then?"

"We've been there, from the outside, and there was nothing about it that looked haunted," Hermione replied rather too quickly

"That's weird, hundreds of people claim otherwise, saying that they heard howls of rage and shrieks of anger emanating from the house years ago. Maybe it's taking a break" Kakashi interjected.

"A break?" Harry looked at him dubiously

"Well however does the haunting must get bored of it after a while" Kakashi sighed as he stared at the ceiling watching snowflakes fall and disappear.

"Doing the same joke over and over tends to get boring" Obito nodded

"Haunting a place or person is not a joke." Hermione said

"The ghosts here seem sane enough, except for Peeves" Rin thought out loud "Maybe some ghost got bored with being dead for centuries and decided to have a bit of fun. Why else would it be haunted?"

"That sounds right" Hermione smiled, reassured that they were dropping the matter, although by the look Kakashi was giving her, she felt that he knew she was lying.

It annoyed her that Kakashi seemed to always analyze people around her and she noted that he was most often correct. Just like two days ago when he asked her why Harry seemed upset. She told him that she just misses Hagrid although she knew he was worried about Sirius sneaking into Hogsmade. He shot her a disbelieving look saying that Harry seemed in distress and was panicking slightly, as if he feared that something bad was going to come, and that it had nothing to do with grades, the tournament or Hagrid.

She told him that he was wrong and that it really was only Hagrid but then he sighed telling her that if she didn't want to tell him that it was fine but that she was a terrible liar. He made to leave but stopped and looked over his shoulders then added, 'I'm not a mind reader or anything, but the look in Harry's eyes says he's afraid that something is going to happen. If he was worried about the tournament or this Voldemort guy, knowing Harry, he'd probably get anxious, upset or angry. But if he's afraid that means that whatever is on the line does not concern his own safety. See you around'

What scared her most was that he was right, that she did know Harry and he only gets really scared when one of them, the Weasleys or Sirius were in danger. Scared for them. But how could Kakashi know this, he's only known Harry for a few months. It was unnerving.

Hermione was brought out of her musing when Ron asked her whether she needed some more breakfast or if they could start making their way to Hogsmade.

"Yea let's go" Hermione smiled and got up. She turned to look at Kakashi how was currently stating that he hated the snow and the cold and was trying to get out of going to Hogsmade

"I don't see why I have to freeze out there if I have the option to stay toasty warm right here in the castle." Kakashi whined

"Because a change of scenery should be nice" Rin smiled as she half dragged him outside the Great Hall

"I get to see some cottages and a haunted shack, can't wait" he replied sarcastically.

"Stop being so depressing" Obito smiled "There's an amazing sweet shop, an amazing joke shop and, from what Harry and Ron told me, underage beer."

"I don't like sweets, I think jokes are a waste of time and beer is a taboo" Kakashi said finally free from Rin's grasp and walking on his own free will although there was a slouch set in his shoulders

"It's not real beer" Harry told him

"And who doesn't like a good joke from time to time?" Ron added

Kakashi realized that arguing would be a waste of time so he decided to drop and just go along with them.

Once they finally reached the village, Rin brightened up, Obito had the urge to slide down some of the snow covered hills.

"Hey do you guys mind if we meet you later" Hermione asked "We have something we need to do"

"Sure no problem" Rin answered and Obito gave her a thumbs up to show that he didn't mind too. Kakashi shrugged not really caring and soon the three of them headed towards the sweet shop.

"Look at these!" Obtio laughed "Cockroach Clusters, sound horrible. Can't wait to give them to my brother, annoying jerk"

Rin giggled but was more interested in the lollipops in all assorted flavors. As a child her favorite treat has always been a lollipop and her mom used to bribe her with them. She couldn't resist buying some and also added some jellybeans, her brothers'' favorite candy.

Kakashi just looked around in disgust. Don't people realize how bad these are for your teeth, the calorie count on them and the fact that they don't even taste good, he thought.

Although Kakashi thought they spent too long in the sweet shop, he found it near torturous to how long they've been in Zonko's and Rin agreed. In the end Rin and Kakashi had to drag Obtio away from the store, who complained about their lack of humor and good sense of fun.

"Let's go get underage beer" Rin decided to cheer Obito up which worked instantly.

"He's not normal" Kakashi muttered as Obito half ran towards the "Three Broomsticks". Rin laughed and then they both started walking faster in an attempt to catch up with him.

"Obtio, relax" Rin laughed as he beckoned them towards the entrance.

"Not when underage beer is on the line" he smiled and he pushed open the door and walked in. "Hey look it's the trio!"

Rin and Kakashi looked to where he was pointing at and found Ron and Hermione starting at Harry who was having a conversation with Ludo Bagman. They made their way towards them and before they could greet them they were joined by none other than Rita Skeeter.

One second everyone was polite the next Hermione was yelling at her for being a "horrid person who is trying to mess someone else's life". This ended with Rita walking away angry and Hermione red in the face.

"Now you're going to get it" Ron groaned "You don't mess with Rita, Hermione. She'll make your life miserable she will"

"Let her try" Hermione half growled "I have nothing to fear from that horrible woman and there is no way she'll scare me into hiding. Hagrid shouldn't either, I've had enough of her."

With that she walked away and marched towards the castle. Obito got three butterbears ,which the three drank quickly, and then followed after her. They caught up with them fairly easy seeing as how they were trained ninja and the six of them headed towards Hagrid cabin in an attempt to put an end to this once and for all.


	19. Deep Sea Voyage

"Hagrid open up!" Hermione was yelling as she banged her fist on hi door repeatedly "We don't care that you're half-giant, please Hagrid!"

She continued knocking for only a bit longer before she came face to face with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling with amusement as he looked down at all six students.

"We..ah wanted to visit Hagrid" Hermione explained timidly.

"I figured as much" Dumbledore smiled and let them in "See Hagrid, this is proof of what I've been telling you for ages. I've even got mail from former students who remember you and demanded I not expel you."

"Not all of them" Hagrid said miserably

Kakashi and Obito both thought that Hagrid was pathetic at the current moment. Kakashi was thinking that if he acted like this when his father lost his honor, he'd have probably followed his father to the afterlife.

"Hagrid if you're waiting for the entire universe to accept you I'm afraid you're going to have a long wait ahead of you." Dumbledore told him

"Please Hagrid, we want you to come back" Hermione pleaded and both other boys added their agreement

"I won't accept your resignation Hagrid, and I expect you to be at the Great Hall for breakfast on Monday. Good day to you all" and with that Albus Dumbledore left the hut.

"Great man, Dumbledore, great man" Hagrid sniffed and then went and dumped his head in a bucket of water.

"You alright now Hagrid?" Ron asked as he came stumbling back knocking a mug on the way

"Great man Dumbledore, he's right like always" Hagrid said again "Me dad would've been ashamed with the way I've been acting. Harry, how are ya comin along with yer egg?"

"Nearly there" Harry faked through his teeth. He had lied to everyone about it but it was different with Hagrid.

"That's it Harry, you'll show them all that ya don't have ta be pure-blood to do it. Ya show em all"

"_He's lying" Kakashi thought "He isn't closer to solving the egg than when he got it during the end of the first task. Guess Cedric didn't help him out like I thought he would, does Moody know?"_

After spending an hour with Hagrid drinking tea and sneakily dumping his rock cakes, all six of them took off towards the Great Hall in a much better mood for some.

"I'm glad that's all sorted out" Ron declared.

As Sunday rolled around Kakashi realized panic beginning to settle into Harry's eyes. He decided since Cedric seemed to not want to help him out, it was time for Kakashi to step in. How he hated necessities.

Kakashi found Harry standing in the bridge overlooking the canyon below alone. Kakashi was glad he was alone because it would be easier to be blunt that way since Harry seems to have not told anyone about not gaining any headway with the egg.

"Hello" Kakashi announced his presence and Harry turned around surprised having not heard him approach

"Hey, Kakashi" Harry smiled forcefully since he was panicking on the inside and smiling seemed near impossible

"I know you haven't made any progress with your egg" Kakashi stated getting straight to the point. Harry whipped around in surprise but Kakashi ignored him and continued "I thought Cedric would help you to be honest but since he hasn't guess I'll have to do."

"Cedric did give me advice" Harry said quietly. It was true. Cedric had approached him before the Yule Ball and Harry hadn't taken his advice because he was jealous that he was going out with Cho and didn't want help from the person who took her from him.

"What did he tell you?" Kakashi asked although he now realized that Moody's plan, whatever it was, was actually working.

"To take the egg to the prefect's bathroom and have a bath" Harry recited hating Cedric for being cryptic when he had told him exactly what to expect. It was not a fair way to repay him Harry thought.

"That's sound advice" Kakashi nodded and Harry looked at him like he was crazy, Kakashi sighed, "And judging from your look you either haven't taken his advice or did but found no results."

"The first one" Harry admitted "Sounds crazy"

"Well I'll make it easy for you then Potter, since you don't have much time to crack the code even if you do hear it," Kakashi said "Just put it under water and listen. Have a nice day" and with that Kakashi walked away again leaving a confused but soon relieved Harry behind.

"Tomorrow's the second task!" Obito exclaimed excitedly

"I know it is" Kakashi shrugged

"Aren't you excited in the least?" Obito asked

"No" Kakashi replied as they made their way to the Great Hall for a snack before the task.

Kakashi noticed that Harry and his friends weren't present and guessed that Harry might not have figured out how to breathe underwater yet. The task was only two hours from now, they had better hurry.

"Excuse me, Obito" a girl with brown pigtails came up to him, Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office right now" and then she left as soon as she came.

"Don't be late Obito" Rin chided as Obtio headed for the door.

"Don't worry" Obito gave her a cherry wave and left. Soon they were making their way towards the black lake and Obito still hadn't shown up.

"He'll probably come up with Professor McGonagall" Rin assured herself but as they approached the lake they noticed that the Transfiguration Professor was there where as Obito still hadn't come.

As Kakashi made his way towards the champions he noticed a lack of bushy and red hair near Harry and that was when it clicked. His treasure was Obito!

Kakashi debated whether to tell Rin or not but decided not to since that would only freak her out. She wished him luck and stepped back as the champions lined up. Kakashi took out the Gillyweed and noticed Potter do the same. So they came to the same solution, interesting. He wondered whether Moody was to blame but decided that right now Obito was his priority.

Then again he didn't feel that the headmaster of Hogwarts would endanger his students so the song was probably embellished some.

Dumbledore explained the task and was about to give the champions the start so Kakashi put the Gillyweed in his mouth and heard Moody instruct Potter to do the same. There was defiantly something weird going on and Kakashi was sure that Moody was the cause.

But before he could think of the matter more the champions were instructed to start and Kakashi jumped into the freezing lake. Once he found out exactly what Gillyweed did he was fascinated. He had sprouted fins and grown gills, of all things.

He watched his competitors swim away so he followed at a slower pace extending his chakra in an attempt to find Obito or the merpeople.

Kakashi felt a faint chakra die east, or source since it didn't feel like chakra exactly, and swam towards it at full speed. Every now and then he would stop to check whether he was still on course and gradually the source of the energy felt stronger. It was a long swim.

He felt a presence behind him and turned towards it to find an ugly third octopus third jelly fish and third human thing attack him, spear in hand.

He dodged the attack easily and then hit it with a stunning spell not wanting to cause permanent damage with something more destructive and continued on his way fighting the merpeople with ease every now and then

He finally saw Obito and the others unconscious and tied down to prevent them from floating away. It was creepy in his opinion but he had lived though an encounter with Jiraya and Orochimaru of all people and they were defiantly more creepy.

He swam towards Obito and cut him free and was dragging him upward when Potter appeared. Potter cut Ron free but was anxious at leaving the others behind. Kakashi indicated with his hands that it was alright to leave them by pointing at them and then giving him a thumbs up and soon swam away.

Harry got the message and reluctantly left them but he needn't worry since Cedric and Krum were right behind him anyway. Fleur was probably a bit late.

Kakashi broke through the lake's surface and Obito regained consciousness as people around them cheered. Obito was all smiles as they swam towards the platform. Kakashi noticed that Fleur was already there but he was sure that the little blonde girl was her hostage, so what happened? She was probably disqualified he figured, one less competitor.

No later had they arrived Potter came out with Ron in tow and Cedric came up right after him. After another moment Krum made his appearance as well. As Madam Pomfrey, and Rin of course, made a fuss over them, Dumbledore did some fancy wand work and Fleur's hostage appeared before them and woke up with Fleur suffocating her with a hug.

Kakashi got full marks since he was the only one who made it in time with three minutes to spare, giving him the lead. The second task was over and the champions had nothing to worry about till later. Potter was especially relieved about this.

Kakashi was glad for this break since it meant more time to investigate Moody but didn't voice his opinion to his teammates who didn't share his point of view on the matter. The second task was surprisingly easy, the trick was to solve it but the application in itself was a piece of cake for him.

The excitement had finally downed down after the second task and life at Hogwarts reverted to normalcy.

"We don't have to worry about the third and final task till much later" Obito smiled as he threw down his bag on the couch "Not only that but Kashi's in the lead. This competition is in the bag."

"We must not let our guard down Obito" Rin reprimanded. Obito was about to retaliate but was distracted as he saw Raiden land at their window and peck at it.

"That's from Konoha" he exclaimed and ran to open the window. He soon relieved Raiden of his burden and Kakashi set him at his stand so he could get some food and water before getting some much needed rest.

"Its Minato sensei!" Rin smiled as she handed out the letters. Kakashi, for once, was extremely excited to hear from his sensei. He ripped open the envelope and read:

Kakahsi,

The only time you actually take the time to write me is when it involves a mad scheme, that is so like you Kashi! Going back to the topic at hand, I read your argument as well as Rin's and although Rin's depiction fits more, you have always had good intuition and I'm sure that whatever you saw in Moody's expression merits attention and caution. I must warn you however, that if what you say is true, Moody probably sees you as a threat so don't let your guard down even if he is a wizard. Keep an eye out for Harry as well, he seems important to the wizarding world not to mention that he's your friend, even if you won't admit it. Just because what happens in their world cannot affect us is no reason to not give a helping hand. I know that you will do the right thing. I'm sure that by the time you are reading this the second task would be over and I'm sure that you'll do an excellent job so congratulations!

Stay safe,

Nimakaze Minato

"_Sensei believes me" Kakashi thought "Although he didn't want to say outright that he is not siding with Rin it's obvious that he wants me to pursue the matter, with caution. That I can and will do. Harry Potter is not my friend however! He's only an acquaintance. But Minato sensei is right, he is important to this pathetic and sorry excuse of a world so Kakashi figured that he should help if he could. This mission sucks."_


	20. Toil and Trouble

**First of all I wanted to thank everyone for all their reviews and understanding criticism. Many of you said that my grammar needs work and I'm working on it but English is not my first language so please bear with me and keep me aware when I do make them **** Also, I don't know how many of you know, but some obviously do from their reviews, that I am currently writing two stories at the same time which might be a reason to my delay so I apologize for that as well. I just want to thank you all again for the review s, they really make me happy and as always I ask that you be completely honest with me so I can fix whatever problems I might have and hope that I started with that already. Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

Kakashi was currently sitting alone in their quarters, his eye lost in the flickering fire. Obito went to play Quidditch with some Gryffindors and Rin decided to tag along. Kakashi passed saying that he wanted some peace and quiet for once.

His mind was currently trying to put the pieces of the puzzle that is Mad-Eye Moody together. He had already read some books he found in the library that helped him understand Moody's background. From what he read, Moody seemed to be one of the key soldiers in the fight against Voldemort. In "The Rise and Fall of He Who Must Not Be Named", it was stated that Moody was one of the most clever Aurors; he never underestimated his opponents, he managed to deduce his enemies' plans and he never resorted to dark magic in order to bring them in and trialed for the error in their ways.

That left Kakashi wondering what somebody like Moody could be planning. He knew that words were rarely a hundred percent accurate, but Moody's achievements spoke for themselves. And judging from the classes he had had with the man, Moody really did know what is was like to fight in a war, even though he was a bit paranoid.

The more he read about Moody, the harder he found it to believe that Moody would be interested in a tournament that's only purpose is to earn to earn the winner eternal glory, honor to the school and a nice sum of money. It made Kakashi even more certain that Mad-Eye had another motive, one Kakashi was adamant to discover.

But the problem was that it could be anything. No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't see how helping Harry win the tournament would benefit Moody or the light side as the books had dubbed it. It was just a tournament after all, not a fight between Voldemort and the wizarding world.

Speaking of Voldemort, after he had read about him he had to admit that he was impressed. He admired the fact that Voldemort was incredibly sly and knew how to gain blind loyalty. He managed to delude his followers that to follow him would give them what they wanted.

Pureblood wizards wanted purification of their world and with Voldemort supporting muggle and muggleborn killings, that goal seemed attainable. Not only that, but he also offered them a world where wizards will rule over the muggles and not resort to hiding from them any longer, in other words putting the muggles in their rightful place.

The werewolves wanted to increase their numbers and with Voldemort in control, the restrictions the ministry had daunted upon them would lessen. Not to mention their rights will also increase under Voldemort's reign. At the same time, Voldemort benefited from them as well. He would be able to use them to spread fear and not fear retribution or loss of control sine their loyalty belonged to him. The giants just wanted more power, and Voldemort had promised them small and irrelevant benefits that they didn't catch on to being the stupid and hotheaded race they were.

Yet Kakashi knew that the man was dangerous. His ambitions were too big, his desires too evil and he was also a self centered, arrogant bastard. If Minato sensei had taught him anything about true power is that it is never gained by fighting for yourself only. He really did feel sorry for Harry if this as his opponent, but at least he had true friends who would help him and stay by his side no matter how tough the going got, unlike Voldemort.

Also, Kakashi noticed, that although the wizarding world tried to appear sophisticated, they were more backwards than any civilization he had ever met. Their government was corrupted, the prejudice displayed by most of them divided them even further and they refused to change their ways and stuck with traditions that were highly out-dated. But what annoyed Kakashi most of all was how unreliable and stupid they were. When Voldemort started his quest for power, nobody did anything to stop him but waited for someone else to fix the problem. And whenever someone stepped up to claim the role of hero, they would flock around him like some fan-girls and worship him. They barely thought for themselves and just followed the crowds and whoever was willing to fight for their freedom, it was pathetic.

But he was getting sidetracked from the main problem at hand, Mad-Eye Moody. He knew Moody was up to something but still could not figure out what that thing could be. He could read all he wanted but that would not help him. Kakashi knew that he lacked something, and that something was more information.

Kakashi resolved to find out more about the situation and decided that it was time to spy again, but this time, he was doing it on his own. That meant he couldn't tag anyone all day long like he had been able to with Obito and Rin. So, Kakashi resorted to spying on Moody after the school day was out till he slept. It was a small range but all other times Moody would be busy with a class or eating in the great hall, and even if he did have a break during the day, an hour or so wasn't enough time for him to do anything drastic anyway.

It was not a foolproof plan, he knew, but it was better than nothing. Feeling like he was finally doing something worthwhile rather than just taking ridiculous classes, Kakashi felt infinitely better and was ready to discover what Moody was up to once and for all.

The weekend ended and it was back to classes again. Kakashi and Rin clambered down to the dungeons with the trio for their potions class. The minute they entered shrieks of laughter erupted from the Slytherins. Kakashi noted the magazine in the hands of a girl he thought was called Parkinson and read the title "_Witch's Weekly"._

"There's an article in here that might concern you, Granger," she sneered as she threw the magazine towards the bushy haired girl.

Hermione opened the magazine to see what the girl was going on about but Snape decided to show up and they were forced to bustle to their tables. Kakashi and Rin sat in front of the trio and decided to just read the article later.

As Snape began to explain today's lesson Kakashi heard the trio flitting through the magazine and when they stopped he knew they found the article in question. Once they started talking again, Kakashi and Rin listened into their conversation wanting to know what was going on.

"I told you not to mess with Rita Skeeter" Ron told her indigently "She made it seem like you are a.. a Scarlet woman!" After he got weird looks form his friends he added that it is was what his mother calls them.

"This doesn't annoy me at all" Hermione laughed "What a load of rubbish! But how could Rita know that Viktor asked me to go to his house for the summer?"

"He did what?" Ron spluttered "What did you say?"

"Well I…." Hermione began but she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"As interesting as your love life might be," Snape began "My class is not the place to discuss it, ten points from Gryffindor."

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the whole point system thing as it came up. Seriously, it was so obvious that it was just a way to get them to follow the rules and be good students. And the way Snape freely deducted points for absurd reasons and showed blatant favoritism towards Slythirin House, it was a mystery as to why people still tried to win it at all.

"And reading a magazine as well, another ten points from Gryffindor" Snape glowered and took it away from them "But being the high strung celebrity you are, Potter, of course you must keep up with your tabloids."

Snape's eyes flashed with desire and he then began to read the article adding vicious comments much to the pleasure of the Slytherins. Once he was done he separated the three Gryffindors and class resumed.

"I can't believe people actually read garbage like that" Kakashi told Rin once they started with their potion.

"People like to gossip, Kakashi" she told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Even when it's obvious that most of it is a bunch of lies" he snorted "Wizards are so gullible."

The conversation carried them till Karkaroff entered the dungeon and walked up furiously to Snape demanding the he speaks with him. Kakashi saw the fury in Snape's eyes and even a bit of fear when Karkaroff started spewing stuff that Snape obviously doesn't want to be common knowledge. Fortunately, class was about to end and Kakashi thought this was a great opportunity to eavesdrop. Harry seemed to have the same idea since he knocked over some ingredient for an excuse to stay and listen in. Rin, on the other hand, thought it was rude and before Kakashi could argue, she grabbed him and dragged him outside the dungeon.

"Rin!" Kakashi sighed in exasperation "I wanted to listen!"

"That is extremely rude, Kakashi" she scolded him "Besides, what does it have to do with you?"

"I read about how Voldemort brands his followers on the left hand, and Karkaroff showed Professor Snape something on his left hand before you dragged me out and…" Kakashi explained

"And you think it's this mark," Rin continued "But again what does this have to do with you?"

"Like I told you and Obito before, something weird is happening with this whole tournament thing and I plan to find out what" Kakashi folded his arms stubbornly "And you might have made me miss out on a very important clue."

"Not this again!" Rin groaned

"I know you guys don't believe me" Kakashi told her "But I will make you two eat your words. Now if you'll excuse me, I have transfiguration," and with that they parted ways. Rin groaned once more as she made her way through the castle and felt a headache coming along.

The next morning started out peacefully enough until they were bombarded by hate mail for Hermione who eventually had to rush to the hospital wing because her hands were full of pus.

"I did warn her" Ron felt like saying for the tenth time since the article came out, "She better watch herself"

"Anyway let's head to Herbology" Harry said and the two wizards plus Rin got up to head down to the greenhouses. Kakashi and Obito usually spent this free period training and left immediately after the trio towards their makeshift training grounds.

Kakashi suddenly halted in his tracks, his mind finally waking up. Herbology… Gillyweed!

"Obito, go ahead I'll catch up" Kakashi told his teammate and took off without hearing Obito's reply. He ran until he caught up with Harry Ron and Rin who were just about to enter the greenhouses.

"Harry," Kakashi called out and they turned to look at him in confusion, especially Rin, "Can I talk to you for a minute, it won't take long?"

"Yea sure," Harry nodded wondering what Kakashi wanted to talk about "I'll join you in a second," he told Rin and Ron. Ron looked curious but went on ahead where as Rin looked at Kakashi suspiciously before following after Ron.

"How did you think about Gillyweed?" Kakashi asked. Harry's confusion grew at the question.

"What does that matter?" he asked unsure

"I just need to know." Kakashi explained "Did you get the answer from Neville?"

"Neville?" Harry asked "No…. it was… hang on why'd you think it was Neville? If he was the one who told you he didn't tell me so don't think he backstabbed you or anything."

Kakashi was amused by Harry's way of thinking but had more pressing matters right now, "Then how did you think of Gillyweed?"

"I came across it in a book" Harry replied a bit defensively "I need to go to Herbology, Kakashi."

"Wait," Kakashi held him back "I'm not accusing you, and I'm not going to hold it against you or expose a secret or anything, I have a theory about you becoming the fifth champion that I want to test out," Kakashi decided that telling him was for his sake and Kakashi might as well get Harry to confide in him.

"What is it?" Harry asked with interest

"I'll tell you later," Kakashi promised "But just tell me quick, or you'll be late"

"Dobby overheard Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody discussing the second task. He heard them mention Gillyweed so he stole some for me from Snape's stock" Harry explained quietly

"Moody?" Kakashi asked "You sure? And who is Dobby?"

"Positive, but what does Moody have to do with this? And Dobby is a house elf who is a great friend of mine." Harry told him

"Does Moody know that Dobby is your friend?" Kakashi questioned

"I think I mentioned something during the Yule Ball" Harry muttered thinking back "But Moody is one of the good guys. What's your theory?"

"Mr. Potter" Professor Sprout came out "You may talk after my class, hurry up now"

"Sorry for keeping him Professor" Kakashi bowed towards the Hufflepuff head "I was might fault really. I'll see you later, Harry"

Harry reluctantly went inside the greenhouse and Kakashi decided to tell Obito this latest twist, maybe then the idiot would believe him and he might be able to get more evidence against Moody.

Kakashi went towards the mountains behind Hogwarts to a secluded area they have been using as their training grounds for the past few months. He found Obito working on some katas and interrupted him.

"Where the hell did you run of to?" Obito yelled at Kakashi when he saw his frined make his way over to him

"Needed to ask Harry something" Kakashi explained and then immediately went on to tell Obito about his latest findings.

Once he was done, Obito looked shocked, "I don't believe it, you were right!"

"I told you!" Kakashi felt like adding "I'm just glad you didn't write it off as a coincidence"

"That's too convenient to be a coincidence." Obito noted "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know" Kakashi muttered "I was thinking of tailing him to find some evidence but people are more inclined to believe Moody, who is the knight of the light side, rather than some teenage foreign exchange students. And judging by how stupid and close minded most wizards are, even with concrete evidence they might still not take our side and write us off as the 'dark' ones instead."

"They wouldn't" Obito exclaimed "They're not that dense, especially if we present evidence!"

"After their war was over they started chucking some people in Azkaban without a trial and let people who are obviously with Voldemort free because they were bribed with a lot of cash." Kakashi shook his head in annoyance "We can't trust wizarding authority, I'm afraid. I mean they let Harry in when somebody clearly entered him into this tournament for reasons unknown."

"When you put it that way, I guess we really can't tell people our suspensions." Obito sighed agitated

"So we just wait out and see what Moody does?" Kakashi asked skeptically

"No" Obito shot back "I thought you had an idea seeing as how you were obsessed with this whole issue, genius."

"We need to find out what his plan is and stop it" Kakashi decided to ignore the gibe. "Ninjas are warriors of stealth after all."

"Sounds like a plan" Obito smiled. Both their minds now distracted by Mad-Eye Moody, the two shinobi headed back to the castle and discussed the issue more, their morning training forgotten.

At the end of the day, Harry brought up the topic so Kakashi decided to tell him his suspicions and Harry was free to take them as seriously as he wanted. So the six made their way to the shinobi quarters for some privacy and Kakashi, with a little support from Obito, told them all about his theory concerning Mad-Eye. Rin finally believed him where as Hermione and Ron thought he was mental. Harry, on the other hand, seemed torn. He found it hard to believe that Moody was the source of all his despair this year, yet, he also knew that Kakashi had a sound argument and the coincidences were not likely.

"But Harry, this is Mad-Eye Moody we are talking about!" Ron told him once Harry voiced his opinion "There is no way he can be evil. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him."

"Maybe his plan is for the good side," Obito interjected "Point being, his plan, whatever it is, involves Harry. And like it or not, I just don't see how Harry being in this tournament is for anyone's good. If it's not Moody then who do you think put Harry's name in the goblet?"

"Karkaroff" Ron stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Kakashi laughed "That simple minded, selfish and least cunning person in the world! He's an embarrassment and I don't believe he has the motivation or guts to pull this off. The only thing that guy cares about is seeing Viktor Krum win."

"There is some truth to that" Hermione allowed, "But I don't think that it means that the culprit is Moody."

"At any rate" Rin said "Harry, you should be careful around him. At least be cautious and keep an open mind about what Kakashi said. Even if you don't believe it's Moody, don't trust him blindly."

"How sure are you, Kakashi?" Hermione asked knowing that the silver haired teen was really good at analyzing people.

"I'd say I'm ninety percent sure that despite Moody being on the light side, whatever his plan is not good news for Harry, I'm ninety five percent certain that Mad-Eye Moody is part of whatever this scheme is even if he isn't the mastermind and I'm a hundred percent sure that Moody has an unhealthy obsession with seeing Harry win the tournament." Kakashi replied swiftly

"And I just want to add that, although I didn't believe him when he first mentioned this, Kakashi is usually right," Obito said "Not to mention he would never say he was certain unless he really was certain."

"I'll think about it and I'll take your advice, Rin" Harry decided after a pause "But I need time to think it through." He was planning on writing to Sirius the minute as soon as possible with all that Kakashi had said and see what he thinks.

"Just please be careful, Harry" Rin added one last time as the wizards headed for Gryffindor Tower.

It was finally the last period of the week and the fourth year Gryffindors made their way towards the defense against the dark arts lesson. Moody appeared to be a perfectly normal professor in his own way, or at least acted like one, so Kakashi didn't really expect anything significant to happen. However, Kakashi did sit near the front as usual just in case.

To Kakashi's disappointment the class proceeded like normal. At the end he shoved his books rather harshly in his bag and made his way outside the classroom. Half way, however, he stopped as he felt someone staring at his back. He turned around quickly to see Moody staring at him intently with both normal and magical eye. Kakashi glared back and didn't shift his gaze. Meanwhile, Obito realized his friend had stopped so turned around as well to see what was keeping him, and was just in time to notice Mad-Eye giving Kakashi one last look before heading towards his office.

"Weird" Obito muttered and Kakashi turned to face his teammate with a knowing look. Obito nodded, "It was as if he was trying to measure you up,"

"I'm a threat" Kakashi told Obito "I'm currently in the lead and I can't win if Potter has to"

"Man you need to be careful around him as well," Obito warned him "Who knows what he might do to get you out of the picture."

"I will" Kakashi nodded as they headed down to the Great Hall since it was best to wait half an hour for dinner than head back to their rooms and out again.

"You will what?" Rin asked standing with the wizards waiting for the two of them to catch up.

"Nothing" Kakashi shrugged. The trio didn't not mention Moody again so Kakashi wouldn't either. It was Harry's neck on the line not his, if Harry wanted to wait it out, it was his call.


	21. Mounting Tension

**Sorry guys my laptop broke down and I just got a new one so now I'm back! Sorry for the delay but here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy!**

The summer term finally came upon Hogwarts and the more studious students began revising and studying for exams, others were waiting to hear news about the third and final task. It was during the last week of May at the end of Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall asked both Kakashi and Harry to stay behind.

"You will need to head down towards the Quidditch pitch at nine PM today. They are going to tell you about the third task," she told them.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," Harry replied whereas Kakashi just nodded his head. With that they made their way out of class.

The second they were outside Hermione asked them what the professor wanted. Harry alleviated her curiosity and the two groups went their separate ways back to their respective dormitories.

"Finally, about time they told you about the third task!" Obito remarked excitedly "Wonder what they'll have you do."

"Who cares," Kakashi replied indifferently

"But I mean after dragons what could come next," Obito continued undeterred by his friend's lack of enthusiasm, "the second task was kind of boring and danger free considering."

"The first task was designed to help us face the 'unknown' and see what we can do against a dragon," Kakashi elaborated "the second tested our deduction, observation and tactical skills. It might not have been exciting but it focused on a different aspect than the first task."

"I didn't think about it like that," Obito admitted "but it makes sense. So what do you think the last task is going to be?"

"Probably something that combines it all into one," Kakashi figured "They have to make it exciting though in order to finish the tournament with a bang. It's all one big advertisement in the end anyway."

"Hippogryph" Obito told the password and they both entered their dorm to find Rin watering her plants, "Hey Rin, they are finally going to tell Kashi about the last task tonight"

"About time," Rin smiled as she tended to her plants' last needs and joined them on the sofa "Oh and Obito we need to take the tests with the other fourth years."

"What, why?!" Obito complained

"It's what Professor McGonagall told me yesterday" she remarked "Besides you don't have to study if you don't want to. Apparently the grades will be sent to our school of magic, since failing doesn't change anything for us back home you don't have to do well, just show up and put on a show."

"But still…" Obito complained his good mood gone.

A couple of hours later they headed towards dinner and afterwards they separated into three groups of two. Rin and Obito headed to their dorm, Hermione and Ron towards Gryffindor Tower and Kakashi and Harry made their way down to the Quidditch pitch.

"What do you think the third task is going to be?" Harry asked

"Didn't really think about it," Kakashi replied.

"Ron reckons we have to look for treasure while dodging obstacles," Harry commented

"Doesn't sound too bad" Kakashi shrugged

"Hey Cedric," Harry waved at the older boy who was just walking out of the entrance.

"Hello Harry, Kakashi," Cedric greeted politely. Kakashi, having never interacted with the other boy, inclined his head in a silent greeting.

They finally arrived towards the Quidditch pitch where Cedric and Harry both shouted in outrage.

"What did they do to our pitch?" Cedric asked in dismay

"There you are," Bagman waved them over jovially "Don't worry you'll have your pitch back once the task is over, never fear. Now that we are all here can anybody guess what we are doing here?"

Kakashi looked around and observed that from the way the small hedges were organized it was probably a labyrinth of some sort.

"Maze," the Drumstrang champion replied.

"Yes, excellent!" Bagman smiled "The third task is very simple, you must reach the middle of the maze where the Triwizard Cup has been placed. The first champion to reach the cup gets full points but in order to get to the cup you have to overcome all sorts of magical creatures and dangers. Should be exciting."

"So it's an obstacle course," Kakashi noted mentally.

"Now then, the leading champion will enter the maze first" Bagman gestured to Kakashi, "Then Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory, followed by Mr. Krum and lastly Ms. Delecour. Any questions, no? Well then good luck, champions!" and with those parting words he left.

Kakashi was about to leave with Harry when they were stopped by Viktor Krum, "Could I have a vord, Harry?"

Harry was surprised but nodded his head and followed the Drumstrang champion. Kakashi bid him farewell and followed Cedric back to the castle.

"You know," Cedric began the conversation "when you first entered the room during the champion selection I thought you were the champion I had to worry about the least."

"I don't blame you," Kakashi replied "Forget that I'm three years younger but I'm also a bit short for my age so it's understandable." Of course understandable in wizarding view, in Konoha people very rarely judge skill according to age.

"I'm impressed though," Cedric smiled genuinely which shocked Kakashi "I wish you all the luck in the third task."

Kakashi never having met a person who could be so… good and friendly to somebody who was beating him and just met other than Rin, was surprised. "Thanks," Kakashi replied after a moment, "Good luck to you too." Cedric smiled as the both left for their dormitories.

They next day, Kakashi Obito and Rin made their way towards the big tree next to the lake and enjoyed the warm weather. After an hour or so Harry Ron and Hermione joined them.

"I have to tell you something," Harry said "Yesterday after you left, Kakashi, Mr. Crouch came out of nowhere. It looked like he had come from a long way and he was talking madness. One second he was talking as if he was in his office, the next he was asking to see Dumbledore and about how Voldemort was getting stronger and apologizing for some reason. He was mad. I left Krum with him and went to get Professor Dumbledore but when we came back, Crouch was gone. What do you think?"

"He looks as if he has been attacked," Rin noted sadly

"Isn't he the judge that has been sick for months?" Obito asked

"Yes, we asked my brother Percy who has been filling in for him but he said that Mr. Crouch just needed a well-deserved break." Ron said

"Doesn't look like it," Obito snorted

"Well he can't apparte in or out of the grounds so he had to get away from the grounds on broom or on foot. He might have been kidnapped as well." Hermione noted

"You've been quiet, Kakashi, what do you think?" Rin asked

"I don't think what happened to Crouch matters," Kakashi replied "what I'm worried about is what he said. Voldemort is getting stronger, and judging by the way he looked from what you told me, he probably had an altercation with him of some sort."

"You really think he saw You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked not having considered that

"Probably," Kakashi nodded "he wanted to see Dumbledore because he knew that since Dumbledore isn't afraid of Voldemort, he won't try to deny that fact that he's still alive somewhere and might actually do something about it."

"You don't think he'll come back do you?" Ron asked fearfully

Kakashi shrugged not answering the question.

The days passed and soon it was the day of the third task. After breakfast everybody went to take their exams, whereas the champions headed towards another room to meet their families who have come to cheer them on during the final task.

Harry stayed since he had no family and didn't need a reminder of that. He noticed that Kakashi didn't get up as well.

"Don't you have family coming?" Harry asked

"I'm an orphan, I have no family" Kakashi answered indifferently. Harry was shocked having never known that.

"Oh I'm sorry," Harry replied

"It's ok, you too" Kakashi nodded. Before the conversation could go in another direction Cedric came and called for them both to come as the others were waiting for them.

When they entered Harry found Ms. Weasley and Bill and was overwhelmed that they actually came to support him. Kakashi, on the other hand, was surprised to see his sensei standing off at the side smiling at him.

"Minato sensei," Kakashi walked up to him "what are you doing here?" he asked switching to Japanese.

"I came to support you," Minato replied "How have you been?"

"I'm good," Kakashi nodded "how is Kushina san?"

"Doing well," Minato smiled "she's pregnant!"

"Really?" Kakashi asked in surprise "Congratulations, sensei."

"Thank you," Minato smiled "So the person you came in with is Harry?"

"Umm yes" Kakashi answered not expecting that question looking at Harry who was speaking with what looked to be like Ron's family if the red hair was any indication.

Minato made his way over, "You must be Harry, Rin Obito and Kakashi told me a lot about you," Minato said.

"Oh, hello," Harry smiled "Who are you?"

"This is our teacher, Minato" Kakashi introduced

"Nice to meet you" Harry smiled

"Well I don't want to keep you just saying hello," Minato smiled "Good luck with the final task, Harry."

"Thank you" Harry nodded his thanks as he watched Kakashi leave with the blonde man.

"I know Obito told me that this castle was amazing but this is just incredible" Minato said as he followed Kakashi who was giving him a tour.

"I guess" Kakashi shrugged. Kakashi showed him the Great Hall, the grounds and eventually their room.

"That was fun!" Minato noted "Let's get down to business now, what happened with your investigation with this Moody character?"

Kakashi told him everything from the very beginning up till the incident with Mr. Crouch a month back. Minato was quiet through the whole explanation and once Kakashi was done sighed.

"Minato sensei," Kakashi said hesitantly when Minato remained silent "I think something is going to happen tonight, I don't know what but today is the day Moody has been waiting for. What should I do?"

"Listen to me, Kakashi," Minato said sternly "if Moody's plan involves this Voldemort character, you need to forget about winning the money and stop it. I don't need to tell you this, but I'll tell you anyway, if Voldemort gets strong enough it will spark a war here. We just finished our war and you know what horrible business it is, we must do whatever we can to prevent this one. This takes priority over the mission and the money. I'm not telling you this just as your sensei but as your future Hokage. Our job as ninja is to protect those who cannot protect themselves and now that is what you must do. Stay on your toes tonight and keep a sharp eye because Moody will target you tonight. When you find, don't kill him but capture unless you have no choice. Try to find out what he is up to and do your best to stop it. Do you understand?"

Kakashi drew in a deep breath then nodded, "I understand, sensei."

"Good, I'm counting on you," Minato smiled.

"One question, should I stop Harry from winning?" Kakashi asked

"Depends on what happens tonight," Minato nodded "just remember, he is your friend and sometimes you must do what your friend hates for his or her own benefit."

"He's not my friend," Kakashi declared. Minato just laughed at his student's denial.

"Welcome everyone, to the final task of the Triwizard Tournamet!" Bagman smiled at the audience "Today will be the thrilling conclusion to our competition. Each champion will enter the maze in order to find the Triwizard Cup hidden deep within the maze. The first to touch it gets full marks! The champion from Konoha's Academy for Higher Magic will enter the maze first seeing as he is in the lead and so forth."

Each champion made their way to their starting point, and each champion had their headmaster standing beside them with the exception of Dumbledore who was somewhere in the middle.

"Mr. Hatake, you will enter the maze at the sound of the canon," Bagman announced "Good luck!"

"Do your best, Kakashi" Minato smiled at him. The boom sounded, Kakashi took one last look at the stands and then entered the maze. The vines behind him closed shut and the sounds of those in the pitch disappeared completely. The final task has finally begun!


	22. A Turn of Events, The Third Task

The second the hedges closed behind Kakashi, he broke into a run. The mist lapped eerily around his legs, the green hedges closed in around him, and the starry sky gave off a small amount of light that helped guide Kakashi through the wild maze. Kakashi came up to a fork almost immediately and decided to go right and then turned the corner at the end of that trail to come face to face with a small ugly looking creature that didn't even reach Kakashi's leg. Kakashi surmised it was a Hinkypunk which made him believe that his assumption that the farther you get in the maze, the harder the obstacles became was true. Kakashi ran passed it and went the exact opposite of the Hinkypunk's first direction and ventured on.

Soon, Kakashi came face to face with a much more difficult creature than a Hinkypunk, a Chimera. The Chimera had three heads, one of lion, the other a snake and the last a goat. According to what Kakashi remembered reading, it was a fire breathing creature and true to his thoughts, the lion head opened its mouth and sent a roar of flames his way. Kakashi dodged it and made towards the Chimera, which decided to charge towards him as well in the manner of a goat. Just as they were about to hit, Kakashi jumped over the Chimera and then descended to it from overhead waiting to deliver a bone cracking kick. The snake head looked up at him and started snapping its teeth at him and Kakashi saw a bit of venom coating its teeth. As the snake head was about to strike, Kakashi extended an arm and pushed it down on his head giving him a clear view of the neck between the lion and snake heads. The lion head was turning around to attack but Kakashi had already begun bringing his hand in for a crippling chop. The Chimera roared in pain and fell to the ground unconscious. Kakashi did not want to kill the magnificent creature who gave him a fun fight so he lessened the power behind the attack to merely throw it unconscious. Happy with the result, Kakashi continued through the maze.

After two dead-ends, Kakashi found his way blocked by a Manticore. Its red lion body with a human head made it similar to a Sphinx; however, there were certain dissimilarities: it had three rows of sharp teeth, a voice similar to that of a trumpet, it didn't give riddles rather attacked directly and it had the tail of a scorpion. The Manticore began to shoot needles at Kakashi who did everything in his power to avoid them. Kakashi knew that the Manticore was one of the most poisonous creatures in the Wizarding world whose poisons could either paralyze or kill a victim in one attack. Not to mention once it did get a victim it would devour him whole leaving not a single trace behind. Kakashi was shocked as he hadn't expected to face such a creature in the tournament without supervision. He wasn't scared but if Harry had the misfortune of coming into contact with the Manticore, Kakashi believed that he wouldn't have stood a ghost of a chance. Kakashi dodged the spikes and made his way towards the Manticore at the same time. Once he was close enough, the Manticore stared attacking him with its pointy tail and sharp teeth. Kakashi knew that the underbelly of the beast was its weakest point but he was unable to find an opening to hit it there. Kakashi whipped out his wand as he narrowly avoided its tail and sent a Stupefy towards the Manticore. It didn't stop the creature, however it made him flinch for a few seconds which was all that Kakashi needed to slide under it and hit it with a chakra infused punch. The Manticore fell down lifelessly and Kakashi felt no guilt at killing the highly dangerous creature.

An intense pain filled Kakashi all of a sudden and he fell to the floor in anguish but refused to scream. After what seemed like an eternity the pain was lifted and Kakashi found Professor Moody standing a top of him, a crazy look on his face.

"You caused me a lot of trouble, boy," he sneered as Kakashi pretended to be unable to stand up waiting for the best moment to sweep his legs from under his assailant "How I wanted to use the Cruciatus curse on you... almost ruined everything…"

But Moody didn't have time to finish that sentence since Kakashi made his move. Moody dropped to the floor and Kakashi took his wand away from him in seconds. Kakashi glared at Moody as he slowly rose to his feet.

"What is your motive?" Kakashi asked as he pointed his wand at Moody wishing that he could threaten him with a kunai to the neck instead.

"You're too late;" Moody laughed evilly "Krum is already under the Imperious curse taking out the other contestants."

"Leaving Harry to win, right?" Kakashi replied.

Moody's eyes widened in shock, "How did you …?"

"You weren't really that good at hiding your actions, helping Harry defeat the dragon, telling Cedric how to hear the egg knowing that he will tell Harry in turn, planting the book about Gillyweed with Neville Longbottom and making sure that Dobby the House overheard you discussing the weed when Harry didn't ask Neville," Kakashi said and watched with satisfaction Moody had at each revelation grow more and more shocked and angry, "Why do you want Harry to win?"

Moody recovered from his shock and grinned gleefully at Kakashi, "No matter what you do it's pointless, my plan is almost complete and soon the Wizarding world will know fear once more."

Kakashi decided that interrogating Moody was only wasting time, so he changed his approach, "Stupefy!"

Once Moody fell with a thud, Kakashi produced a kage bunshin and sent red sparks to the sky. Knowing that the professors will deal with Moody, Kakashi summoned Pakkun and started to follow Harry's scent praying that he would get there in time. Kakashi came to a dead-end and decided to use chakra to walk over the wall. Once he was half way up the wall, vines and branches came to life and attempted to throw him off the hedge. Kakashi grabbed Pakkun and then twisted out of their way and jumped over the wall of plant and continued to follow Pakkun.

"We are close, Kakashi," Pakkun grunted as he severed to the left. Kakashi found himself a short distance away from the cup. Cedric and Harry were running towards it and Kakashi knew he had no time to explain anything so began sprinting as well. Although he was farther away, he was much faster than the two wizards and managed to touch the cup at the same time they did.

Kakashi felt himself being warped away and recognized the feeling as a port-key. After they landed, all three contestants started to observe their surroundings.

"The cup was a port-key," Cedric said in amusement.

"I've been here before," Harry started to panic, "in a dream."

"A dream?" Kakashi rounded towards him in confusion and Harry nodded in confirmation, "anyway, I was right, Potter, Moody wanted you to win, he attacked me and bewitched Krum to ensure your victory."

"What?" Cedric said in shock "What's going on?"

But nobody answered because at that moment, a man came out and Harry promptly clutched his scar in pain and fell to his knees.

"Harry?" Kakashi ran towards him in worry not liking the unknown situation at all.

"Get back to the cup," Harry ordered through the dizzying pain but neither Cedric nor Kakashi did so, and instead pointed their wands at the approaching figure.

"Who are you?" Cedric demanded as the figure kept coming closer.

A raspy voice spoke up, "Kill the spares."

Not a moment after these words were spoken a jet of green was fired towards Cedric. Kakashi acted immediately and lunged towards the boy grabbing him from below the knees and knocking him out of harm's way.

"Thanks," Cedric replied as he shook in fear, his breath hitching as the realization of what was about to happen sunk in.

Kakashi was already back on his feet and started running towards the fat man who was cradling some sort of golem-like creature, but much smaller. The fat man acted immediately and sent another killing curse towards Kakashi.

"Kakahsi!" Harry yelled in fear for his friend and whipped his wand out to help as Kakashi dodged the incoming jet of green light. But Harry couldn't do anything since he was afraid of hitting Kakashi instead who was now delivering a kick towards Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew flew backwards and the golem tumbled out of his hands.

"Fool!" the golem thing roared as Peter lost consciousness do to the brute force of the attack. Harry and Cedric stood there in shock at the act of foolishness and bravery displayed by their fellow champion. Before they had time to process what had happened, Kakashi was walking towards the golem, wand in hand, not sure what to make of it.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked his voice full of disgust.

"That's Voldemort," Harry warned Kakashi who was not taking the weak golem seriously, but it was too late, Voldemort had already disappeared.

"Damn it," Kakashi muttered "he escaped."

"That's the most dangerous dark wizard in the century," Cedric reminded him "we don't stand a chance. I'd rather he escape to be honest."

Kakashi was about to make a retort but pain suddenly erupted throughout his body and this time it felt different than the Cruciatus curse. Kakashi seized his head in agony. Flashes of his past began to pop up, and Kakashi understood what was happening; Voldemort was attempting to possess him. Kakashi smirked; this method was much weaker than the Yamanaka's jutsu. On the other hand, the Yamanaka were unable to possess someone for extended periods of time whereas Kakashi was sure this Voldemort guy was trying to possess him for good.

Kakashi began fighting the invading man with all the strength he could muster. He gathered as much chakra as he could and expelled it all at once as if expelling a genjutsu. The effect was instantaneous, the pain suddenly stopped and his assailant reverted back to a ghostly figure and disappeared.

Voldemort was furious, this child had ruined everything, and he couldn't attack Potter because he needed him for the ritual he was going to attempt again later on in the future, so he settled on the now weakened child who was being helped up by the Potter brat and some other student. Mind made up, he became visible once more and watched in amusement as Potter and the other boy pointed their wands at him. His target was panting deeply still on the ground, and Voldemort grinned maliciously and went in for the attack. Voldemort avoided the two others boys and penetrated Kakashi despite his feeble attempt to dodge.

Kakashi's body could no longer take any more assaults, and as Voldemort finally made his exit, Kakashi fainted.

Back at the stadium, people were getting restless. Midnight was coming and the only person to have come out of the maze was Fleur Delecour. Dumbledore had disappeared after getting a summons from Professor McGonagall from the healing tent.

People were placing bets as to who the injured champion was, most thinking it was Harry since Kakashi's escort, Cedric's father and Karkaroff were still present neither having been requested to come.

Hermione was worried about Harry and wanted to go and see if Harry was indeed the person who was injured. However, as she started to make her way down the stands with Ron in tow, Dumbledore came out of the tent, a serious expression on his face and Hermione stopped.

"I would like to ask everybody to remain in their seats and please be patient. I assure you that no champion is gravely injured as I know of for there are others still in the maze and their status unknown," his loud voice amplified by the wand pointed at his neck. He removed the wand and beckoned Bagman, Professor Snape, Minato and a few aurors to his side.

"What do you think is going on?" Ron asked Hermione who shrugged in confusion.

"The blonde man came with Kakashi," Hermione noted "maybe something happened to him."

"Well Dumbledore said nobody was gravely injured so I'm sure he's fine," Ron assured her "besides this might mean Harry has a shot of winning this! It's just him, Krum and Diggory now!"

Although Hermione didn't voice her opinions, she felt there was more to the situation than what Ron was thinking.

"Do you think Kakashi is alright?" Rin asked Obito and was about to go to the medic tent but Obito stopped her.

"He's fine," Obito comforted her "Look at Minato sensei, he doesn't seem worried so I doubt it's anything to worry about."

"I hope so..." Rin huddled her arms together and raised them towards her chest in worry

"He's fine," Obito reiterated.

Rin was about to say something when Dumbledore started to lead her sensei, along with Professor Snape, Mr. Bagman and a few aurors to the tent. The rest of the aurors stayed at the stadium and one of them stepped up to the wooden podium.

"A slight situation that has arisen," the auror said "I will ask everyone to remain seated and calm while we solve the problem. Thank you."

The stadium irrupted in hushed whispers as people started discussing the situation with their friends.

"Obito," Rin whispered and her hand tightened in fear for her teammate.

"Rin, like I said, Minato sensei didn't seem worried," Obito reassured her. Rin nodded and started to stare at the medic tent waiting for any news.

When Minato entered the tent, he saw the man Kakashi pointed as Moody tied down and a tall female standing guard, her wand pointed at him.

"What's going on?" one of the aurors asked angrily "Moody is one of our best, why is he tied down?!"

"Because," Professor McGonagall replied harshly "he attacked two young wizards tonight with the unforgivable curses."

"Please start from the beginning," a strict looking man said while silencing the rest of the aurors with a glance.

"I was patrolling outside the maze in case a champion asked for help. I saw red sparks and went to that champion's aid. When I got there, I found Moody stupefied with Kakashi standing nearby, wand clutched in his hand. When I asked him what had happened he told me that Moody had attacked him using the Cruciatus curse and had also cast the Imperious curse on Viktor Krum. Apparently, Moody wanted Harry to win the tournament for reasons I have yet to know. After that Kakashi gave me Moody's wand and left saying he had to finish with the task and wasn't letting Moody stop him. I cast Prior Incantato on Moody's wand and it matched Kakashi's story. I secured Moody just in case and took him back here then asked Filius to go and find Mr. Krum who was, indeed, under the Imperius curse and is recovering as we speak. Filius tried to find the other champions; however, they are not in the maze," McGonagall explained.

"Let's see what he has to say," Rufus said "I'm afraid this looks bad on his part."

"Severus did you bring the bottle of Veritaserum?" Dumbledore turned to the potions master who nodded and handed him the small bottle. After he had dosed Moody with a few drops, Rufus woke him up and the questioning began.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore asked straight away and when the man replied with a no all the people in the room were shocked speechless except Dumbledore and Minato, who was used to the unexpected by now.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked fiercely.

"In the false bottom of his own truck in his office." The unknown man replied. Dumbledore signaled for Filius to go and rescues Moody who nodded and left the tent.

"Who are you?" Rufus asked having recovered from the shock.

"Barty Crouch Junior" he replied monotonously which resulted in yet another shock attack from those present.

"How are you alive?" Rufus asked feeling a headache coming on.

"My mother and father came to visit me and used polyjuice potion to turn me and my mom into the other. I left the prison assuming the image of my mother, whereas my mother who was sick at the time, died in Azkaban making it look like I was the one who died. I've been living under my father's Imperious curse since then," he replied. Rufus turned to one of his aurors and was pleased to see him writing everything down word by word.

"How did you escape?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Bertha Jorkins came to my father's one day and glimpsed me. My father obliviated her of course, however, the Dark Lord managed to capture Bertha Jorkins and with my master's powerful skills he managed to learn that I was still alive. He came to my house and managed to free me from my father's grasp and put him under the Imperious curse," he smiled at the end as if he saw justice in what was done.

"How did you impersonate Moody?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was easy," Crouch replied "I attacked him and managed to subdue him by the time the Ministry employees came by the house. Since everybody knows Moody is paranoid, the incident managed to slide by as Moody's imagination. I imprisoned him in the trunk and have been using Polyjuice potion to impersonate him ever since."

"What are your plans for tonight?" Rufus questioned looking at the man with disgust.

"The cup is a port-key and when Potter touches it he will be teleported to a graveyard miles away where the Dark Lord will use a ritual to come back stronger and more powerful than ever," he chuckled in amusement.

Rufus was about to ask for the exact location when one of the aurors came into the tent.

"Mr. Scrimgeour, the champions have arrived to the stadium," he began "and they have Peter Pettigrew with them."

Everyone except Professor McGonagall left to the tent. The noise in the stadium was deafening and the scene that greeted them was the aurors making sure nobody came near and another auror standing near Peter Pettigrew whereas Harry and Cedric next to Kakashi who appeared to be unconscious.

"Silence!" Dumbledore amplified his voice once more and the stadium went quiet instantly. Once that was done with, Madam Pomfery rushed towards Kakashi and started assessing his situation. Rin was trying to get to him but an auror blocked her path.

"Please sir, he's my friend, he's my friend," she begged him, her voice breaking.

"Sir, they are taking him to the tent, please allow us to stay by his side," Obito requested.

The auror nodded in sympathy and allowed them to pass. Rin and Obito immediately ran to the stretcher Kakashi was lying in and soon disappeared with Madam Pomfery.

While that was happening, aurors were taking Peter Pettigrew to the tent as well in order to question him about what had happened. Snape went with them since the memories of last year were still fresh in his mind and he wanted to know the truth.

"Now then," Dumbledore turned to the Hogwart's champions after making sure everything else was settled "what happened?"

"Harry, Kakashi and I all touched the cup at the same time, professor," Cedric started the story "The cup was a port-key that teleported us to a graveyard. The fat man you took away came out with a small golem that turned out to be….V-Voldemort."

Everyone in the stadium gasped in horror.

"Don't say the name, son" Cedric's father reprimanded him.

"He tried to kill me tonight," Cedric's voice wavered "I will say his name," he said with more certainty at the end.

"What happened next?" Rufus asked not caring about the use of the name in light of the events.

"Harry fell down clasping his scar in pain and told us to make a run for it but we refused. Voldemort ordered the fat man to kill Kakashi and myself. I nearly did die too if Kakashi hadn't tackled me out of the way of the killing curse," Cedric continued his voice shaking when he said the last part. Everyone was gaping at Cedric in horror not believing their ears and they were hanging on to every word. Amos Diggory grasped his son's shoulder in support. Cedric took a deep breath and then continued.

"The man started to attack us again but Kakashi ran towards him and kicked him painfully in the gut," Cedric said a tone of admiration in his voice.

More whispers broke out at this and people were commenting on how brave and idiotic that was, not knowing that Kakashi was a ninja not a wizard. Minato, who had stayed to get the full story, smirked at the mention of such an action.

"The golem Voldemort fell out of the man's hand and then disappeared," Cedric continued once the murmurs died down, "we thought he was gone but then Kakashi fell down grabbing his head and started to scream. His eyes started to change a bit but after a while he returned to normal and sat up breathing deeply. We were about to ask him what had happened when the ghost of Voldemort reappeared and then it lunged at Kakashi who lost consciousness at that point. We were afraid he would come back so Harry grabbed the fat man and I took a hold of Kakashi, then he grabbed the port-key once again and came back here."

"Do you agree with Cedric's version of the events, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's exactly as Cedric said," Harry nodded.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can't be alive!" a voice yelled from the crowd

"That's preposterous," another said.

"Lies, it can't be!" the yells of outrage were increasing.

Karakroff's face became deathly pale and used the distraction to escape. The Dark Lord was still alive and Karkaroff didn't have a lot of time to go into hiding. He need to run away right now.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled for the third time that night, "We have apprehended two men believed to be directly linked to this. Once we have interrogated them with Veritaserum, we will have the full story and will tell the public of the truth behind these events."

Dumbledore led Harry and Cedric to the medic tent to be examined and to make sure they were alright.

When Harry went inside he saw Peter Pettigrew cowering in fear, a murderous look on the face of the auror nearest to him. With luck, Sirius should be free and Harry couldn't help but feel elated at the thought. There was another set of aurors near a man who was wearing Moody's clothes. Harry was confused and was about to ask what was going on when he saw that one of the beds was occupied by Moody.

"Looks like the Moody we knew was an impostor," Cedric noted and Harry's eyes widened in realization.

Harry then saw Viktor Krum sitting upright, a highly confused expression on his face. His family was beside him looking very angry and glaring at the Moody imposter. Finally he came to Kakashi's bed were Rin and Obito were staring anxiously at him next to Madam Pomfery who was muttering spells and casting them on Kakashi.

Harry tore away and ran towards his friends.

"Harry," Rin sighed in relief when she saw that he was alright "Thank goodness you are ok."

"How's Kakashi?" he asked immediately

"He'll be fine if you remain quiet, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfery snapped at him and resumed to take care of her patient.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall came up to him "you need to rest. Come with me."

Harry wanted to refuse but felt really tired all of a sudden and allowed Professor McGonagall to lead him towards a bed next to Cedric who was also lying down yet not asleep. After giving them some calming draughts and dreamless potions, Professor McGonagall left them be and went back to the Moody imposter who was now being induced back into unconsciousness so that he could be teleported away to a secure cell in the Ministry. Harry turned to look at Peter Pettigrew who was still under questioning under heavy scrutiny.

"Some night," Cedric sighed "the British Wizarding World is going to go be in an uproar tomorrow."

"Where's your dad?" Harry asked.

"Went to call my mom so she would come," Cedric replied.

Harry was about to ask why his mom didn't come in the first place but his eyelids began to feel heavy and he fell asleep.


	23. The End of a Journey

Kakashi opened his eyes and noted the white ceiling above him and figured he was in the hospital wing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he took a look around. Rin was fast asleep on the chair next to the bed whereas Obito opted to high up sleep on the floor. Kakashi couldn't help but feel happy that his two teammates cared that much about him. Deciding to let them carry on sleeping, Kakashi continued looking around the in wing. It was completely empty except for him. Kakashi sighed in relief hoping that that meant Cedric and Harry got away alright. He started stretching his muscles that felt really stiff. It made him wonder how long he had been unconscious. He had a killer migraine that made his head feel like splitting open. The sound of a door opening caught Kakashi's attention and he whipped around to see Madam Pomfery coming out of her office. She saw that he was awake and immediately bustled over.

"Thank goodness you are ok," she sighed in relief as she began casting spells on him "You gave us quite a scare."

"How bad was it?" he questioned as he rubbed his temples willing the headache to go away.

"I almost lost you when you first arrived," she admitted her lips pursed as she handed him some potions "It took me about an hour to stabilize you and another four to ensure you make a full recovery. You've been unconscious for four days young man."

Kakashi's eyes widened not having thought it was that bad, "Thank you," he said before taking the potions without complaint hoping they were for his headache.

"No need to thank me," she waved his gratitude away "How do you feel?"

Kakashi swallowed the foul tasting potion before he answered, "I have a very bad migraine," he admitted.

"I wouldn't be surprised after You-Know-How tried to take over you then attacked you," she sighed as she went to get him another potion from a nearby cabinet. She fetched a small blue bottle and walked back towards him then handed him the potion which he immediately drank.

"How is everyone else?" he asked hoping that the migraine will go away soon.

"Everyone is fine, Mr. Hatake," she smiled at his concern "Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter both took calming draughts and dreamless sleep potions and after a good day's rest were discharged feeling like new. Mr. Krum was fine as well and only needed a few potions to contract the curse. He didn't need to stay the night. Ms. Delecour was treated for her physical wounds pretty quickly and was out of my care before you even left the maze."

"That's good," Kakashi nodded and was glad to see that the potion has finally started to work.

"I'll leave you to get some rest," she told him as she gave him a bottle of water and some food which he immediately began to eat "You aren't allowed to get out of bed just yet, alright?"

Kakashi nodded to her terms since he couldn't walk around even if he wanted. He decided to lie down and wait for his teammates to wake up. It was quite a while before Rin woke up yawning and stretching her hands in the air. She looked at Kakashi, saw he was awake and smiling at her lightly, blinked in shock, then proceeded to yell his name loudly and tackling him in a hug.

"Rin!" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise as she hugged him tightly. Obito woke up with a start at the sound before realizing what was going on and smiling.

"You nearly gave Rin and I a heart-attack," Obito scolded him.

"You are so reckless!" Rin started crying softly still not letting go of him. Kakashi was stunned and didn't know how to react. He looked to Obito for help who just shrugged in reply.

"Rin…" Kakashi said as he pried her off of him gently.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were!?" she said while sobbing lightly the tension of the last few days finally catching up with her "When Cedric arrived with you, you looked so pale and I feared the worse!"

"Sorry," Kakashi muttered.

"Just don't do it again," Obito smiled happy that his friend was alright.

"Where's Minato sensei?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"He went back to Konoha," Rin explained "He is the future Hokage after all, but he was really worried about you. He didn't want to leave but he had no choice. Speaking of which, I have to send him a letter that you woke up."

"So what happened after Cedric, Harry and I came?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Let's just say you turned the whole wizarding world upside down," Obito sniggered. Kakashi looked at him in confusion so Obito just threw him a newspaper instead of answering.

**You-Know-Who Still Among Us!**

**By: Kristy Marsh**

**What was supposed to be a final battle for the Triwizard Tournament ended in a battle for lives as the three champions Cedric Diggory, Kakashi Hatake and Harry Potter (The Boy Who Lived) found themselves face to face with none other than You-Know-Who and his servant, previous owner of the First Class Merlin, Peter Pettigrew. **

**The tournament was designed that the first champion to touch the cup would be portkeyed back to the stadium. However, when all three champions grabbed the cup at the same time, they were all port-keyed to a graveyard instead. According to Mr. Diggory, You-Know-Who, who did not appear human, only wanted Harry Potter and had ordered Peter Pettigrew to murder the other two; "If Kakashi hadn't pushed me out of the way I would be dead right now," he added as well.**

**During my interview with both Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory, a battle between the Japanese champion and Peter Pettigrew began where the young champion managed to knock Peter Pettigrew unconscious using martial arts only. It was then that the 'golem-like' Dark Wizard vanished and then later attempted to possess Mr. Hatake. "We tried to help him, but we had no idea what to do," Harry Potter said as he described the event.**

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named failed to possess the Japanese champion and opted to attack him instead before leaving the graveyard. Afraid that he would come back, Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory took a hold of the unconscious Peter Pettigrew and Mr. Hatake before grabbing the cup again and heading back. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, stated that she had asked both Hogwarts champions to submit their memories and both were the same and consistent with the story they told to watchers and myself; "You-Know-Who is indeed still alive but from the memories it's safe to say that he is severely weakened right now. We beg the community to stay calm while we solve this issue."**

**Minister Fudge Refuses to Acknowledge the Return of You-Know-Who…. Page 4**

**Theories as to How You-Know-Who is Still Alive…. Page 6**

**The Real Story Behind Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black…. Page 10**

**Alastor Moody was really Crouch Junior….. Page 14**

**Albus Dumbledore's Thoughts on the Matter….. Page 16**

"At least it's the truth this time unlike Rita's articles," Kakashi commented as he opened to page four to read more.

"Apparently Harry and Cedric refused to give the details of what happened if Rita Skeeter was the one who was going to publish the article," Obito laughed.

"I can't imagine why," Kakashi muttered.

**Minister Fudge Says You-Know-Who isn't Back**

**During all the commotion that occurred after the champions returned, Minister Fudge was called onto the scene as well as a few aurors. He arrived to find Barty Crouch Jr. as well as Peter Pettigrew alive and under custody. After Albus Dumbledore informed him of all that was happening, Minister Fudge stated that the captive wizards managed to manipulate the champions in believing that You-Know-Who was back.**

**After the memories were shown to the Minister, he insisted that the memories were implanted by Peter Pettigrew and Crouch Junior to strike fear in the hearts of the Wizarding Population. Despite the fact that the Law and Auror organizations backed up the champions' claims, the Minister refused to believe the stories. However, after the two criminals were subjected to Veritaserum and their stories coincided with the champions' version of the events, it was evident that He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named is still alive.**

**Many Ministry Employees and Wizarding Population were appalled at how the situation was handled by the Minister. Minister Fudge has been suspended from his office and Madam Bones is now taking charge of his responsibilities until a new Minister is appointed. It appears that Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department, are the top two favorites for Minister of Magic.**

"**I believe that Ms. Bones is the better candidate for right now the Wizarding population needs their auror force. Subjecting the force to a new head will just decrease their efficiency," said Rufus Scrimgeour "If I am chosen, however, I will do my best to put an end to You-Know-Who."**

**The Wizarding…..**

"I can't believe he was so dense as to not believe all the evidence in front him," Kakashi commented not caring for the rest of the political details.

"I know he's such an idiot," Obito shook his head ruefully.

"Good riddance to him," Rin nodded.

Kakashi skipped the article about the theories and Peter Pettigrew and opened to the article about the fake Moody.

**Barty Crouch Junior is Still Alive**

**Prior to coming to Hogwarts, a disturbance took place at Alastor Moody's place of residence. Ministry officials were on the scene and stated that Moody claimed to have been under-attack. Since Mad-Eye Moody has made many of these claims before and have grown paranoid over the years, the ministry didn't think much of it and put it off as another Moody episode.**

**Unbeknownst to them, the Moody they met was actually Barty Crouch Junior, who was under the influence of Poly-juice potion. Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department, and Albus Dumbledore, conducted an interrogation under Veritaserum. **

**It appears that his father, Bartemius Crouch, previous Head of the International Department, smuggled his son out of Azkaban. The story released by the Department stated that son and mother switched places during that visit by use of Polyjuice potion. The mother, who was already sick during that time, kept assuming the figure of her son till she died and was buried in his stead.**

**Barty Crouch Junior was then placed under the imperious curse and was held captive and kept a secret at his father's home. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named visited the Crouch home this summer and freed his follower, who was convicted of torturing the auror Frank Longbottom and his wife to insanity. **

**Barty Crouch then headed towards Mad-Eye's home, attacked him and impersonated him for the rest of the year. His motive was to make sure that The-Boy-Who-Lived would win so he could be sent to the graveyard. Fortunately, two other champions managed to reach the cup at the same time and put an end to the scheme. After all the information the aurors wanted was taken, Barty Crouch Junior was subjected to the Dementor's Kiss and will spend the rest of his days rotting in a cell in Azkaban. **

**The real Mad-Eye Moody was found captive in his own trunk and was rescued by Hogwart's professor, Filius Filtwick. He was later transported to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and is expected to make a full recovery.**

"I knew there was something fishy with Mad-Eye but I didn't expect it to be such a big scandal," Kakashi told his teammates.

"I was shocked as well," Obito nodded.

"Still he must have been really devious and skilled to trick everyone," Rin commented.

"But wasn't skilled enough to get past Kakashi," Obito smiled and Kakashi laughed.

"You should also read the whole story about Pettigrew," Obito told him "That's an even bigger scandal!"

Curious, Kakashi went back to the article Obito mentioned and started reading,

**Peter Pettigrew Death Eater, Sirius Black Innocent**

**Two believed to be dead wizards were caught at the end of the Third Task, Barty Crouch Junior and Peter Pettigrew. When Sirius Black escaped Azkaban last year, we were all reminded of the supposedly tragic end Peter Pettigrew faced at the hands of one of his closest friends. The Wizarding World believed that Sirius Black was the reason the Potter's were dead and that Peter Pettigrew chased down Sirius Black in a fit of rage. It turned out that it was the other way around, Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters and it was Sirius Black who had tracked him down.**

**When the Potters found out that You-Know-Who was after them, they went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm with Sirius Black their secret keeper at first. As long as the secret keeper didn't willingly tell another the location of the house, the Potter would remain safe. In an attempt to trick You-Know-Who, the Potters switched their Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew instead, a mistake that cost them their lives.**

**When Sirius Black confronted Peter Pettigrew of betraying the Potters, Peter Pettigrew sent a blasting hex at a nearby gas line causing a massive explosion which killed the thirteen muggles. Afterwards, Peter Pettigrew cut off his finger, transformed into a rat and followed the other rats under the sewer. As it happens, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter were all illegal Animagi and hadn't registered due to troubling times.**

**The Department of Law reopened the case and released Sirius Black of all charges. After being pardoned, Sirius Black headed towards the Ministry and was given an official apology by the Ministry, 50,000 gallons for each year he was imprisoned unfairly and was asked to register his animgaus form.**

**When asked how he had escaped from Azkaban, he told aurors that he transformed into his animagus form and the dementors could not sense him as well and thought he was really weak. When they opened his cell to give him some food, he slipped away and swam to shore.**

**Sirius Black was named as Harry Potter's godfather and wants to take custody of The-Boy-Who-Lived once he is cleared by medics at 's. Albus Dumbledore, however, insists that the boy return to his relatives to reinforce the blood protection Lily Potter gave her son that fateful Halloween night. Once Sirius is deemed healthy, a custody battle will start over Mr. Potter.**

"I don't believe it!" Kakashi stated "Just how stupid are these wizards!?"

"They certainly seem to lack common sense when it comes to criminals," Obito sighed.

"They seem to jump to conclusions a lot don't they?" Rin asked rhetorically

"That's an understatement," Kakashi replied.

"I mean two huge scandals uncovered in one night," Obito noted "Who knows what more dirt they have buried?"

"Oh I hope that's the end of it," Rin exclaimed in dismay at the very thought of another story.

"Anyway, soon we'll be back in Konoha and don't have to worry about it," Obito laughed at Rin's reaction.

"I wonder if the rank of this mission will increase after all that has happened," Kakashi wondered.

"They better raise it," Obito said "We uncovered the secrets of another world, helped prevent an evil wizard from terrorizing the world and you still won the tournament!"

"I won?!" Kakashi said in shock.

"You did touch the cup with them at the same time, since you were in the lead you gained the most points and won," Rin nodded.

"Well that's just…" Kakashi was at a loss for words.

"They did an article about it," Rin told him as she took out the Daily Prophet of the day right after the tournament. It had less information regarding all the secrets, most of it was just stating the weird events that took place but there were no answers to any of them.

The first page was headlined with **"Chaos at the Third Task". **It mentioned how the three champions arrived with a Peter Pettigrew, how Kakashi won the tournament and how he was fighting for his life. Most of the article however, was questions and random speculations.

"Congratulations!" Rin beamed once Kakashi was done.

"I can't believe that the tournament was concluded after all that had happened," Kakashi laughed.

"Wizards are weird," Obito laughed along with him.

"Minato sensei took the money with him," Rin giggled a bit "Right after you finish resting we can head back to Konoha."

"Finally!" Kakashi sighed in relief and Rin and Obito couldn't help but agree.

It was three days later when Kakashi left the hospital. It was six pm when Madam Pomfery released him so Obito, Kakashi and Rin made their way to the great hall for some dinner. During that time, only Obito and Rin were allowed to see Kakashi, Madam Pomfery insisted he needed his rest and refused to let anyone else inside the wing. Kakashi was grateful since he didn't want people suffocating him but now he had no choice but to face everyone else.

"Don't worry, the excitement died down a bit," Rin told him as they walked towards the hall.

"And the truth came out so everybody knows the story," Obito reassured him "Nobody will hound you for answers."

"I hope so," Kakashi sighed as they reached the two grand doors. Kakashi took one last breath and walked through them. Everybody turned around as they saw him walking in and started whispering and pointing, "You were saying," Kakashi muttered.

"Kakashi!" Hermione's relieved voice could be heard over the whispers "I'm so glad that you are ok!"

"Thanks," Kakashi nodded as he sat down on the Gryffindor table, people were still craning to get a good look at him.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked once he sat down.

"Just fine," Kakashi shrugged as he started to put some food on his plate.

"I still can't believe you took down Pettigrew with a kick!" Ron exclaimed "That's awesome!"

"Thanks," Harry told him suddenly cutting Ron off and Kakashi just nodded in acceptance.

"I read that your godfather has been pardoned," Kakashi stated.

"Yes," Harry nodded with a smile, "but Dumbledore wants me to go back to my aunt and uncle instead."

"I figure you don't want to," Kakashi said but before Harry could answer, Cedric Diggory walked over to them and interrupted.

"Thank you," Cedric said sincerely and stuck out his had so that Kakashi could shake it, "If it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now."

Kakashi took the offered arm and shook his hand "You don't have to thank me," Kakashi said.

Cedric just smiled widely and walked back to the Hufflepuff table.

"That was really brave though," Hermione said once Kakashi sat back down.

"I guess," Kakashi shrugged and turned back to Harry.

"No I don't," Harry replied to the unspoken question "They hate me and everything that has to do with magic."

"So don't go back," Kakashi replied.

"It's not that easy," Harry muttered "Professor Dumbledore won't take no for an answer."

"Who cares," Kakashi said "He's your headmaster and has no right to say how you should live. Who gave him permission to gain custody?"

"But he's Professor Dumbledore, he knows best and it's for Harry's safety" Hermione exclaimed and Ron nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure a powerful wizard like Dumbledore can set up protections at Sirius' house," Rin joined the conversation.

"Besides, everyone makes mistake and this is Harry's life," Obito added.

"Kakashi, you told me you are an orphan too, right?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron were shocked by the revelation as Kakashi nodded in affirmative, "Who has custody of you?"

"Nobody has custody," Kakashi replied to the shock of the wizard "But I live real close to my sensei, the blonde man who came."

"What do you think I should do?" Harry asked once he got over the shock.

"Do what you want to," Kakashi told him "But listen to the advice of others with an open mind. Maybe you can compromise with Dumbledore to find a solution that satisfies both your safety and happiness."

Harry nodded thoughtfully and decided to talk with Dumbledore and Sirius privately before the battle could start and the topics soon drifted to more fun topics.

The day for all the foreign delegates to leave finally arrived. People were crowding the open square saying goodbye to their new friends with promises to write and stay in touch. A while later, the French delegates left via winged horses and the Bulgarian ones disappeared under the sea.

The ninjas were standing in Professor McGonagall's office with only the trio with them to say goodbye.

"This is it then," Ron started the conversation.

"It is," Obito sighed sadly "I'm going to miss this place even though I can't wait to go home."

"It's been fun," Hermione smiled and she presumed to hug Rin, both of whom were trying to stop their tears. Hermione was going to miss Rin more than she thought, she was her first real female friend and she was going to miss talking about women matters with the kind brunette.

"Thanks again," Harry shook hands with Kakashi.

"It's been quite a year," Kakashi nodded.

"There is never a dull moment at Hogwarts," Harry laughed.

The shinobi and wizards said their final goodbyes and grabbed the port-key waiting for it to activate at the right time.

"Oh, and do try to stay out of trouble Harry," Rin laughed. Harry laughed and nodded and soon the Shinobi felt themselves being teleported back to their home.

They stumbled into the Hokage's office and found Minato sensei waiting for them.

"Welcome Home!" Minato smiled at his students.

"We're back!" Obito shouted happily "I need ramen!" and he ran out of the door.

"_It's nice to be home" Kakashi thought "And although I'll never admit it out loud, I'll miss Hogwarts too."_

**THE END! Thanks for Everybody who read my story and reviewed and favorite it and all that! You are the best! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it =D**


End file.
